Fairly OddGiOh!
by DestinyZX
Summary: FOPxYGO There’s a new craze in the town of Dimmsdale, California… Duel Monsters… and like everyone else, Timmy wants to be the number one duelist in the world. Can he beat the competition? And what relationships will form along the way? R&R please
1. The Craze Hits Dimmsdale

**Note from the Author:** As you know, I haven't gotten many reviews from my previous story _A Duelist's Journey of Love_ despite the fact that my friends Jennifer, Shelby and many others review it. So, after some talk with my friend Jennifer I decided to start over and with help from her I came up with a new story. I can't take all the credit for Jennifer was the one who inspired me to do this. So, I dedicate this chapter to Jennifer for inspiring me to create this fan-fic story but I also thank Shelby for inspiration and courage. Enough talk, enjoy my new story and remember, be sure to read and review because this time I will improve on my story writing.

Fairly Odd-Gi-Oh! – A Fairly OddParents/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fan fiction story

_There's a new craze in the town of Dimmsdale, California… Duel Monsters… and like everyone else, Timmy wants to be the number one duelist in the world. Can he beat the competition? And what relationships will form along the way?_

**Chapter 1 – The Craze Hits Dimmsdale**

_September 4__th__, 2002_…

The year is 2002 and the Earth along with its 6 billion population has entered the 21st century and the new millennium. With summer vacation coming to an end, times were soon gonna change as life would revolve with schoolwork, jobs to go through and various other surprises that would soon take place. However in the small town of Dimmsdale, California the lifestyle there was much different considering that at some times it would be dull and monotonus. But on this day, everything would soon change as an unexpected new craze would hit the American shores for the first time.

It all began on the morning of September 4th where it was still summer vacation but not for much longer. The sun rose over the Turner household and it struck the eyes of a young 11-year old preteen. He woke up without hesitation and knew that he had slept quite well but not before he looked around his room to see and think what he had to do.

((Now… what was I supposed to do again? Oh yeah… today's the day Duel Monsters is coming to Dimmsdale. This is gonna be awesome!)) the bucktoothed boy thought as he got himself ready to head out.

It was then that two magical creatures appeared out of Timmy's fishbowl and took the form of beings called fairies. Those two beings were given a purpose as they were assigned to watch over this young fellow as fairy godparents. One of them was a young male with green apple hair, green apple eyes and wore a white buttoned shirt with a black tie along with a pair of black pants complete with black shoes. The other was a young woman that had pink bubblegum hair, pink bubblegum eyes, a lemon yellow shirt, black pants and black shoes. Both fairies were husband and wife for almost 10 millennia and now they spend their hours watching over this boy and following every wish that he would make. The bucktoothed fellow caught the two fairies' floating in his room and a conversation would soon ensue.

"Good morning Cosmo, good morning Wanda. What brings you up the top of the hour?" the boy said as he was getting dressed.

"Good morning Timmy. What are you doing up today? School doesn't start until a few days from now." Wanda replied as Timmy explained his reasons why he was up and on his feet.

"Well today is the big day where Duel Monsters, a CCG that is popular in Japan is finally hitting the US. Plus, Dimmsdale is gonna have several card shops open throughout the city. I've saved up two months worth of allowance to get my hands on some good cards." Timmy spoke as he was excited and took out something from his drawer; a wallet containing 50 dollars.

"Uh Timmy… what is CCG? It kinds of reminds me of taking CPR when I was on beach duty." Cosmo replied as he then turned into a lifeguard carrying a small board and tried to do CPR on Wanda but it didn't fare out so well.

"CCG stands for a collectible card-game and Duel Monsters is considered to be one of the most popular card games in Japan. It's so awesome that its coming to Dimmsdale and the United States." Timmy spoke still filled with excitement.

"Is anyone else heading to this grand spectacle?" Wanda replied in wonder which leaves Timmy with an unexplained look.

"Yeah. It seems like it I even hear that Trixie and the populars plan to get their hands on the rare and powerful cards." Timmy said and knowing that he didn't want to waste any time, he began to put his clothes on at a rapid rate.

When he finished, he took up the outfit that he normally has every day for practically a long time; silly pink hat, pink shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. His godparents were pleased at seeing him in his usual looks and decided to accompany him in the form of familiar objects such as a wristwatch and ring. Without wasting time, Timmy ran downstairs passing through the door but not before he heard the voice of something very unexpected; his parents.

"Hey sport, where are you going in such a rush? Don't tell me you are heading to Dimmsdale Mall like everyone else." Timmy's father said in his usual yet active fashion.

"How oblivious you are… I got to go to the mall to get my hands on some Duel Monsters cards. I don't want to be late because all my friends are gonna be there." Timmy replied who somehow had this annoying attitude.

"I know that but why don't you sit down and we can have our usual father/son chat." Timmy's dad replied in which his son didn't want to do.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll be seeing you anyway and besides, it's better than being stuck here anyway." Timmy spoke as he then rushed out of the house and began jogging toward Dimmsdale Mall passing by some of the many houses that were home to some of his friends.

Knowing that his friends would be there, he didn't hesitate to take any chances and keep jogging in the hopes of reaching his destination. After approximately 15 minutes, Timmy had arrived at Dimmsdale Mall which turned out to be a four floor building. When he got inside, he found that several card stores have already opened. But he soon discover that some of the stores were covered by huge lines filled with kids that seemed to have the same goal that Timmy has.

((Aw man… looks like I'm not the only one who is after these cards. What's worse is that the lines are packed and they fill up every card store. Huh?)) Timmy thought as he then saw his friends at a store nearby.

A little reunion occurred between Timmy and his friends and especially with the newest member of the posse, Tootie. A lot has changed in simple a year and between these four friends and they all have gained some numerous changes. Chester still lives in a trailer but that doesn't stop his father from getting a job and trying to support the home they live in. AJ was still the smartest in the group and he hopes to head to Princeton University and take up all the fields of science and technology. Tootie was the one that underwent the most serious of changes; before she turned 11, she had her braces removed and in its place she wore retrainers that were invisible and it let her sparkly white teeth be seen. As for her diva-style glasses, they were replaced with a new pair in the hopes that she wouldn't be geeky. But there was one thing that stopped her from having a permanent change; her squeaky voice… something that the three boys dislike a bit.

"So Timmy, why aren't you on line getting your hands on some Duel Monsters cards? Everyone is after them." Chester said as he showed Timmy all the lines that were happening at every card store but Timmy had a reason why not to waste his time.

"Why bother… there are so many lines there at these stores it's pointless to even wait there. Besides, there's another reason why I don't take lines like these. Take a look." Timmy said as the four of them saw four people coming in to the mall wearing attire in purple signaling signs of popularity.

Four individuals appeared and wore all things that were the signs of being rich, snobby and popular. Three of them actually wear things that are popular while the fourth doesn't as she has an outfit that was similar to a cheerleader. Two of the four individuals were boys that were similar in outfits but different in looks; one has white skin, yellow cornflower hair and teal blue eyes while the other was brown-skinned, has black hair and has black eyes. The other two were feminine and one wore a pink sweater that was long and covered the private portion of her waist. As for Veronica, she wore a white cheerleader's outfit with a letter "D" on it. The four of them saw determination in their eyes as they were looking forward to attaining their hands on Duel Monsters cards.

"Looks like today's the day we get our hands on some Duel Monsters cards. What should we do Trixie?" one of the boys said as he saw the many lines that were covering some of the stores.

"I don't know. My guess Tad is that we cleaned out those stores of every card there is." Trixie replied as she had a smile on her face seeing that she wanted to get her hands on every card there was.

"Uh don't you think that's a bit harsh Trixie? I mean taking every card is like being such snobs… which we are." One of the girls spoke as the others knew this as a kind of doubt.

"Veronica, what is wrong with you? What's the big deal of us getting our hands on the best cards around. Stop making things bad for yourself and join the fun." Trixie replied and knew that she only wanted nothing more than to have some enjoyment in becoming all-powerful.

"I think Veronica is starting to have the loss of popularity coming to her. What do you think Chad?" Tad spoke as the four of them were walking to a card shop that didn't have a line.

"I wouldn't worry… besides we are here for a reason and that's to get our hands on some Duel Monsters cards." Chad replied as the four of them went to a store passing through a line that was covering it in the process.

When they went inside, they check to see that there were Duel Monsters cards in the store. Seeing the opportunity, they went to find the owner of the store and did whatever they could to clean the store dry of its cards. Timmy and his friends went to check it out and discover that the populars have cleaned the store dry of its Duel Monsters cards.

"My god… those dang populars! It's always with their money that they get what they want." Chester spoke as the populars came out of the stores with four briefcases filled with Duel Monsters cards.

"It's just no surprise that they've gotten all the good cards… leaving us with nothing." Tootie replied in a soft tone seeing the populars head out of the mall with their goods.

"I wonder if there is a store that sells cards… my guess that since they showed up, the lines have dissipated." AJ spoke as the four of them checked the mall out looking for a store that hasn't been filled with any lines

Going through all four floors, Timmy along with his friends searched high and low to find a card shop but it seemed that they would be out of luck. When Timmy checked the first floor at the comic book store, he then saw a sign saying that Duel Monsters cards were there. He checked to see if the cards were there and fortunately, his intuition was right.

"Uh excuse me, do you have Duel Monsters cards? I heard that today would be the day that they would come to the United States." Timmy said as the owner had a stren look knowing that he has a disliking for certain people.

"Are any people that wear a light violet color with you? Kids that are like 'popular' or somewhat?" the owner replied and Timmy understood what he meant.

"Uh no. There aren't any popular kids with me. Besides, I ain't rich and neither are my friends. The only thing I want is to get my hands on some Duel Monsters cards so I can construct a powerful deck." Timmy spoke in which the owner knew he told the truth.

"Before anythng else, do you have a fascination with heroes?" The owner replied after seeing that Timmy has a fascination for the heroes that were in comic books and cartoons.

"Yes, I do. How do you know this by the way? I thought only my friends know that I love heroes like the Crimson Chin." Timmy spoke after confused and dumbfounded wondering that someone else knew his interests.

"Let's just say that you are a customer that I clearly recognize. When I found that Duel Mosnters was coming to the US, it would be a rush but it seemed that other stores have caught into it." The owner said afterwards as Timmy saw kids coming out of the other stores with Duel Monsters cards.

"Well, since you have Duel Monsters cards… what do you have?" Timmy replied as he looked around to wonder.

"Well, I don't have much since the other stores have all the good cards but I have something that would be nice for you." The owner said as he went to the back to see if he has it.

Timmy then decided to wait but not before one of Timmy's friends spot him in the comic book store and decided to check it out. It was then the others came by and knew that Timmy was going to get what he needed but from a very unexplained source.

"Chester, AJ, Tootie… what are you guys doing here?" Timmy said as his friends went inside the comic book store.

"We thought that you weren't gonna get your cards today. Why are you in the comic book store anyway?" Chester replied with a confused look.

"Let's just say that I just found the right place to get my Duel Monsters cards today." Timmy spoke as the owner of the comic book store returned with a small box on his hand.

"Ah, you have been patient. I see your friends have arrived to witness this moment." The owner said afterwards putting everyone in a state of confusion.

"What do you mean by 'witness this moment'? And what's in that box?" Timmy replied afterwards as the owner showed him the box.

"I never show this to anyone because there are those that have a disliking for these cards. Would you like to see what are inside?" the owner said as Timmy nodded in approval.

The box was opened and out came a deck of cards making Timmy wonder in confusion. But when Timmy tried to touch it, something unbelievable happened as the deck began to glow. It began to glow again as Timmy tried to touch it. Gathering up the courage, he touched it and the deck began to emanate a white light. The light blinded everyone as Timmy's friends discover that an owner to this mysterious deck was found. With the light continuing to brighten, Timmy then opened his eyes and looked around wondering what was happening. His godparents began to take form sensing the matter at hand.

"Cosmo, Wanda… what is going on? Where are we?" Timmy said as his godparents didn't have any idea.

"He who touched the deck of heroes… speak us of your name." a mysterious voice spoke out of the blue which caused Timmy to respond with rapid succession.

"My… my name is Timmy Turner. Who are you and where are you?" Timmy replied afterwards as he looked around trying to find out what was going on.

It was then a spirit appeared and took the form of what is called an Elemental Hero. The hero was green and packed a talon's claw on one of his arms. He looked human but had characteristics similar to comic book character Hawkman. Timmy looked and saw it took form but he had questions that clog his mind but he kept calm seeing that he was seeing something out of the ordinary.

"I am one of the many Elemental Heroes that reside in the realm of Hero World. They call me Avian… I hear that you have a strong belief in heroes." Hero Avian said as Timmy nodded in approval after what he said.

"Uh, what is going on here? Are you a fairy like me? I'm Cosmo, who are you?" Cosmo spoke in which he wondered what Avian was.

"For your information, my name is Elemental Hero Avian and no I am not a fairy. You may think I am a fairy but I'm not, I am from the realm of heroes called Hero World and I hear that a human has attained some of our power. I know that this being is you but the question is… do you have what it takes to wield that power?" Hero Avian replied as Timmy held a confident look in his eyes knowing that he had the potential.

"I have what it takes to wield your power. I have had a huge faith in heroes since the times I read comic books when I was a kid. I ask you… will you let me use the strength of heroes that reside in this card deck?" Timmy spoke in which he looked at Hero Avian with heart and soul.

"I have no problem with that but you are different from other people especially with mystical fairies. I see that we feel that your soul is pure-hearted but it seems that you must answer to all the others first." Hero Avian replied in which the other Elemental Heroes appeared and they all possessed different unique abilities.

"No way… are there more of you heroes? This is way too good to be true." Timmy spoke as more Elemental Heroes appeared.

Knowing what the tough decisions that would occur, all Timmy could do was wait as a final decision would soon be made about Timmy and his unique power of attaining the strength of the Elemental Heroes.

((I don't know what could happen but the only thing I could say is that this is getting real good.)) Timmy thought as the intensity made him real nervous much less reaching to a point that he couldn't take it.

Cosmo and Wanda had to watch as well as the Elemental Heroes have made their decision and it would eventually determine if Timmy would wield the power of the Elemental Heroes. Both sides looked stern but knowing for sure what will happen, anything would occur.

"Timmy Turner, we have come to a decision. Seeing for sure that you will use our power to help others… we feel that it is necessary to let you know… that our power… is your power." Hero Avian said as he smiled seeing that the decision was a positive one.

"I know for sure that my power will be used to help others and achieve victory against those that wish to hurt others. You can count on me Avian." Timmy replied as they both shook hands in gratitude.

As a result, the blinding light emerged and immediately out of nowhere… Timmy returned back to reality holding the box that the comic book owner had given him in his hand. All his friends look around wondering what was going on but he would soon provide all the answers.

"I see that the spirits of those in that deck spoke to you isn't it… it seems that they deem you worthy of their power. How impressive… I find that you've gotten what you need isn't it?" the store owner said with a smile on his face seeing that his job was done.

"Yes, thank you sir. I feel really honored to have this deck in my possession. I know for sure that with this deck, I will make it to the top." Timmy replied but not before something unexpected occurs and it had to do with the fact that they are in a store.

"Oh… one more thing. You may have my deck but I am not giving it to you for free. Did you realize that you are still in my store?" the store owner spoke in which Timmy knew that not everything is for free.

Timmy was able to take care of everything and soon enough, he got his hands on a mysterious yet strong deck. As they all went outside, they wondered what to do next considering with the fact that the day was from over.

"Hey guys, what do you want to do now? Want to head to the park?" Timmy spoke as he had a suggestion of what to do for the remainder of the day but his friends had other ideas.

"Sorry Timmy, I have to go home. My dad is gonna be heading home from work and besides, I have to finish up with the first issue of the new newsletter for the new semester." Chester said as he went off home.

"I can't go to the park with you, Timmy. I have to prepare my school supplies for the new semester and help Chester with the newsletter." AJ replied as Timmy knew that both he and Chester were part of the newsletter group.

AJ went off with Chester leaving Timmy and Tootie all by themselves. Timmy still has his way of thinking Tootie as a creppy girl but since her makeover, it was a different story.

"So, what do you want to do Tootie? Are you gonna be heading home too?" Timmy spoke but Tootie nodded negatively knowing she doesn't want to leave.

"Uh uh. I ain't leaving anywhere… besides, Vicky isn't heading home for quite a while. Uh… is it okay if I can… hug you?" Tootie replied in which she was nervous knowing that she would end up getting a negative response from her friend.

"Alright fine… but you know that I don't like being hugged tight. I guess we can just get it over with." Timmy said in which he knew that he didn't want to do it but didn't have a choice.

Both Timmy and Tootie immediately shared a hug together and between the both of them, it was passionate. It lasted for about half-a-minute before they let go. Knowing for sure that it was between the two of them, they went to the park together for who knows what they would do. It was then that Tootie held Timmy's hand and that made him blush a bit. But the both of them let go as they continued walking with the sun high above.

((I can't believe it. I finally got my hands on some Duel Monsters cards… but something strange is about these cards as they are not like other cards. I feel as if… something is connected to these cards. I don't know what it is but soon enough I'll find out.)) Timmy thought as he ran ahead to the park with Tootie close behind.

With the craze finally hitting Dimmsdale and the United States, Duel Monsters has reached a new high in the terms of sales. Even though Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica had gotten their hands on every card they could find Timmy was a different case due to the fact that he possessed a deck containing the spirits of heroes. What will happen as the new school year looms near? Will Duel Monsters reach the point to where competition would ensue? Only time will tell…


	2. Timmy's First Duel Part One

**Note from the Author: **It seems that a lot of people liked the first chapter so I thought that hell, I'd keep going and make it much more interesting for everyone. Right here is the second chapter in which we witness the first duel of the story. Though the FOP characters will be in character, I will be having them attain similarities to Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX characters to make the story very interesting. Without further ado, here's Chapter 2 of our story and this will be a two-parter since I thought that two parts are better than one. Enjoy. Oh, and this takes place with FOP and the real world meaning that life is normal.

**Disclaimer**: Fairly OddParents belong to Butch Hartman and Frederator Ltd. while Yu-Gi-Oh and all characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**  
**

**Chapter 2 – Timmy's First Duel**** Part One  
**

_One week later… September 11__th__, 2002_

One week has passed since the craze of Duel Monsters has hit Dimmsdale, California and the United States. Timmy Turner who is now in the possession of a strange and mysterious deck yearns to seek for a first duel against an opponent. Unfortunately, due to the fact that the popular kids getting their hands on every card they can attain not many kids own Duel Monsters cards. A new school year has begun as the students of Dimmsdale Elementary were heading to new grades and new paths.

But on this faithful day, Timmy would soon encounter his first opponent in the most unexpected of places; Dimmsdale Elementary. It all began on that very morning of September 9th, 2002 where the first day of the new school year has begun. Timmy with his friends Chester, AJ and Tootie had already entered the school bus and they were in their seats. But when the bus stopped, the bus driver began to prepare the popular kids' entrance.

"Boys and girls of the school bus, please make way for Trixie Tang and the rest of her popular gang. Stand back and prepare for submission." The bus driver said as the four popular kids appeared and made their entrance with Trixie's long hair rose upwards and her eyes seeing the entire crowd.

The kids began submitting and says 'We're not worthy' while Timmy and his friends decided to be silent and not pay attention to the populars as they took their seats. It caught Trixie's eyes and knew that someone was ignoring her for in this case, she won't stand Timmy's ignorance.

"Why aren't you preparing for submission like everyone else?" Trixie spoke as her words caught Timmy's eye.

"I don't know. Maybe I just don't feel like doing anything you say that's all." Timmy replied as he kept a calm look in his eyes which made Trixie's eyes twitch a bit.

"Come on, Turner. Make it easy to yourself and just submit to her. Besides, you are of lower-class and you should obey the upper-class especially us." Tad spoke but Timmy still didn't want to submit making all of the populars angry in disgust.

It was then Trixie came up to Timmy's face and using all the strength she had in her, lifted her arm and was going to slap him. But as she was about to slap him, someone grabbed her hand preventing Timmy from experience a slap that would be heard around the bus. Trixie and the others looked to see who grabbed her hand and it turned out to be Tootie. She had a look in her eyes knowing that she wouldn't tolerate Trixie's attitude.

"Excuse me but I believe that you have no right to hurt another person… especially someone like him." Tootie spoke as she let go of Trixie's arm and the both of them looked at each other with different looks in their eyes.

"Listen you little brat, if you know what's good for you then I suggest you move out of the way. Otherwise, I'll take great pleasue in having you stomped flat." Trixie replied as she looked at Tootie with anger inside.

That didn't mean a thing as in just a split second, Tootie made the first move by giving Trixie a serious bitch slap. The slap triggered intensity as it then escalated into a slaping frenzy between the two girls. Fortunately, Tootie had given more slaps than she did but if it did kept going it would have been much worse. By the time the school bus reached Dimmsdale Elementary, all the kids got out of the bus followed by the popular kids who had to take Trixie to the nurse. Afterwards, Timmy and his friends came by seeing how surprised that denying submission would escalate to this.

"Whoa… who'd have thought something that the populars would normally see would wind up like this. Thanks for saving me, Tootie." Timmy said as he blushed a bit.

"Don't mention it, Timmy. Besides, I've always wanted to get my hands on that creep. Looks like a slap was all I needed wasn't it?" Tootie replied as she felt her cheek knowing that she got slapped by Trixie.

"I think we should head to class before those populars decide to make that little stunt a worse-case scenario." AJ spoke as the others instantly approved.

They went to class without wasting time and fortunately they made it and took their seats. As they look around, Timmy sees many kids he never knew and some he already recognize. Some "hellos" and "his" were exchanged but that soon ended when a teacher appeared in the door. The teacher was an adult, light-skinned and has short blonde hair. He wore a business suit comprised of khaki in his pants and jacket and a white shirt which he has a tie. He had a briefcase in his hand knowing what was contained inside were teacher's material.

"Ahem… sorry to intrude but welcome to the 6th grade. My name is Mr. Banner and I will be your teacher for the rest of the semester. If you are wondering about your previous teacher Mr. Crocker, I suggest you shouldn't. Recently, his teaching license has been expired but due to recent events he will not be teaching this year. Let us begin by writing a one paragraph essay telling me about yourselves. You have approximately 20 minutes so I suggest you get to it." Mr. Banner spoke as he passed out pieces of paper to the students.

He then looked around and noticed that some students were not in the classrom. Those absences were brought into question as he then decided to speak to the kids about it.

"Excuse me but there are four students missing… where are Trixie Tang, Veronica Star, Tad Thompson and Chad Chet?" the teacher said in which one of the students quickly replied.

"Mr. Banner, I believe they may be at the nurse's office I think. They are tending to one of the students who had gotten hurt somehow." Timmy replied in which the teacher decided to head to the nurse's office.

When he got there, he saw three of the four popular kids tending to Trixie's injuries as the result of a catfight. Mr. Banner looked at them with a stern look in his eyes and saw this as a way to be out of the class.

"Excuse me… should you be in class instead of tending to your friend?" Mr. Banner spoke in which Tad, Chad and Veronica were caught by surprise out of class just to tend to a friend.

"Oh crud… Mr.Banner, we didn't realize you'd be here." Tad replied in which he became nervous for who knows what the teacher would do.

"Alright. Tad Thompson, Chad Chet and Veronica Star… please report to the classroom immediately. As for you Trixie Tang, I wish to see you after class. Now get to it." The teacher spoke in a stern fashion and the three populars took their bookbags, left the nurse's office and went to the classroom.

Trixie Tang was all by her lonesome as she tried to tend to her own injuries but not before the nurse came by and decided to take care of it her way. Meanwhile, the students were continuing to write what was needed as part of their current assignment. With everything quiet, it was then that the teacher and the three populars arrived which calmed the quietness in the room. The populars took their seats and class resumed.

"Tad, Chad, Veronica… I will like for you to write a one-paragraph essay about yourselves as part of today's assignment. Also, I wish to speak to you three after class as well for in regards to you being late. Huh?" Mr. Banner spoke in which he then looked down and saw a paper already done by Timmy Turner.

He sat down and took a look at it hoping that it would get to notice Timmy better. He then smiled seeing that he was interested in it but couldn't get into it just yet for he had to check the other kids. Before he did, the bell rang and that signaled the end of the 1st period of class.

"Alright everyone. That's the end of the 1st period. You may have a 5-minute break before the 2nd period begins." Mr. Banner spoke as the kids talked for a bit and did different things.

Timmy went off to the boys' bathroom in hopes that he would have some private time. Though he did, he knew that someone else was in the bathroom and it was someone that he didn't like very much.

"I hope you are happy, Timmy Turner... you should have submitted to Trixie but your big mouth and your geeky girlfriend had to ruin everything." Tad said as he was also using the restroom.

"You brought it all to yourself and besides… seeing Trixie get slapped by Tootie is something. But to let you know, Tootie's not my girlfriend… she's my friend." Timmy replied as he finished up.

"Then if she's your friend, why the heck she saved your keister from Trixie's rich slap to the face?" Tad spoke in which he wondered.

"That's something even I wonder but I ain't gonna deal with it anyway. Besides, I think you should focus on what's gonna happen after class." Timmy replied as he watched his hands and left the bathroom leaving Tad to wonder what he meant.

A few minutes had passed and Trixie eventually arrived at the classrom with a pack of ice on her cheek as a result of the slapfight that occurred between her and Tootie. Class resumed as Mr. Banner began explaining some of the many things that he would cover throughout the semester such as mathematics, history and reading. All the students became aware of what to expect and what the teacher will and will not tolerate. So basically, since it was the first day of school the teacher had to explain what will happen as the days and weeks following on this semester. Soon enough, the bell rang and that meant the signal of break time.

"Alright everyone. It's lunch time… I will see you after recess." Mr. Banner spoke as the students took their books and went out of the classroom.

Once he saw the students head out of the classroom, he begins to see that it was gonna be something that he would definitely enjoy much less have to work through. He took a deep breath and sat down seeing that this was gonna be a first for him. Meanwhile, Timmy was going to his locker and putting his books away but not before the populars came by with some words on their minds.

"You seem to have a way with humiliating us Timmy. Don't tell me your opinion on us have changed over the past year." Tad spoke as all four populars had looks of anger on their eyes especially Trixie who still had the ice pack near her cheek.

"It has… either the fact that that you guys are still snobs or the fact that you guys still don't know when to stop being show-offs." Timmy replied as he closed his locker having a stern look seeing that he was expecting a fight from them.

Both sides had that stern look waiting for the other to make a move however it was one against four which definitely wasn't a good sign for the bucktoothed _paisano_. Instead, an idea came out of nowhere from a very unexpected source… in this case, a young boy who had a boil on his face. He had hair that was ruby red and wore glasses as well, wore a casual school outfit but what made him different than the other students was of his boil on his right cheek.

"Uh I have an idea… instead of having a fight here, why can't you just have a duel? It's better than having to serve detention anyway." The boy said as both sides looked on seeing this as an opportunity to settle their differences.

"The geek with the boil got a point there. I guess we won't mind if we have a duel going on will we?" Tad replied as Timmy nodded in approval accepting his offer.

"I'll take your challenge. Besides, if there's anything I know from you snobs it's that you have a way with showing off and I think this duel is no exception." Timmy spoke in which what he said angered Tad greatly.

"Enough of this… we're gonna settle this at the lunchroom. You have approximately 20 minutes to prepare your deck. When that time comes, I won't show you any mercy and besides… you will suffer for this." Tad replied as the populars turned around and headed for the lunchroom.

All Timmy can do was look seeing that he was going to be up against a very formidable foe. Timmy's friends then came by and after overhearing what happened, they realize that this was gonna be a big event. The lunchroom was gathering with kids as word of the duel was spreading like wildfire. In a private section of the lunchroom laid the popular table where all four popular kids were busy discussing what would happen today. In this case, it would be a duel between the upper class versus the lower class.

"Well Tad… I see that you are excited for your duel against that bucktoothed brat. You have a plan?" Chad said as Tad went through his deck to see that all his cards are needed for this battle.

"Yes, I have a plan set in motion. Whatever that poor fool has is nothing… nothing compared to the strength of my deck." Tad replied as he finished checking and got his deck together and set.

"Good. The sooner you beat that little punk, the sooner he bows down to us and submit that we are better and more superior than everyone in the school." Trixie spoke as she was doing her fingernails watching what was taking place.

All Veronica can do was watch and she didn't say a word either knowing that what she said would only lead to some ignorance. Tad had a determined smile on his face knowing that if he would win this duel it would mean that the popular kids would still be superior over ther other students. On the other side however, Timmy was looking at the strange deck box that he had gotten a week ago for knowing what was inside had a funny feeling sensing that he would have the perfect opportunity to unleash it.

"Hey Timmy, don't tell me you are nervous or anything are you? This is a big event we are talking about here. You going one-on-one against one of the four popular kids. Is everything alright?" Chester said as he saw Timmy still looking at that deck box as if he was possessed.

"Huh? Yeah, I am alright. It's that this is the first time I ever use this deck… I don't know what to do though." Timmy replied as he didn't have a clue what to do with the deck box that he had kept closed for almost a week.

"Well fortunately, I hear that your opponent will be having a Duel Disk which was something that Seto Kaiba, Chairman of the Kaiba Corporation developed these as a promotion for the Battle City tournament. Since then, they have been used as gear that duelists used whenever they want to battle." AJ spoke in which Timmy understood all about the Duel Disk.

"They were able to get their hands on it because they are rich. I don't even own a Duel Disk much less something that can help me with this battle." Timmy replied as he continued looking at it while biting on an apple.

"In the Battle City tournament, those Duel Disks can only be given to duelists who would compete in the tournament. Now it had came and gone so now anyone can get a duel disk as long as they have a deck. Fortunately, you have a deck and I have this for you." AJ spoke as he brought out a black suitcase which was somehow from KaibaCorp.

When he opened it up, it was there that it was a Duel Disk but it was of a second generation model meaning that it would be used for upcoming students that would be heading to Duel Academy, a school where duelists would be educated in the hopes of becoming professional duelists set for the Pro League. Timmy can only look in shock considering of the incredibility of that item such as this.

"I may not know much about dueling but considering I'm a genius and that I have contributed a lot to the world of technology, I received a letter from Kaiba saying that this is something to express his gratitude since I contributed to the development of the Duel Disk system. I was shocked to see that I had gotten a second-generation Duel Disk but knowing that I am not good at dueling, I feel that it is better that this item should be in your hands." AJ said as he gave the suitcase to Timmy and without hesitation, he put the Duel Disk on his left arm.

He then opened the deck box and the deck showed some sort of aura signifying its great power. Timmy took the deck and placed it on the deck slot of the Duel Disk. With that, the lifepoint counter showed the starting amount: 4000. Looking at the other side of the lunchroom, he was ready for battle against his opponent. Timmy then got up and kids began moving lunchtables gearing up space for the inevitable battle. His opponent got up from the popular table and stood on the other end. Both sides got ready as they had trash-talking in their minds and quickness in their hearts.

"Well Turner, it seems you've gotten your hands on a Duel Disk. Impressive… but that won't make any difference to what I have in store." Tad spoke as he took something out of his jacket.

He took out his dueling deck and placed it on his deck slot in his Duel Disk. Both of their Duel Disks immediately powered on as the crowd became silent seeing what would take place. Timmy and Tad drew five cards from their respective decks as their starting hands gearing up for battle.

"I applaud you Tad for finally having the courage to step up and take me on without the need of your so-called sidekicks." Timmy said (Hand: 5, LifePoints: 4000) as he had a cocky smile on his face.

"I figured if I humiliate you in front of your so-called friends and the girl you so idolize, the rest will feel our wrath." Tad replied (Hand: 5, LifePoints: 4000) as his face was stern… stern and stone.

"That doesn't impress me one bit. Besides, I'm geared up… geared up to get my game on. Get ready to game on!!" Timmy shouted as the duel instantly began without hesitation.

The kids cheered from the sidelines waiting for the anticipation of what was to unfold. Timmy decided to go first in this duel just as what Tad and the populars had hoped for. Timmy drew his first card giving him a total of six gearing up for what could be… a battle between two worlds.

"I'll go first with this duel… and for starters, I begin by setting two cards face-down on the field. Next, I play my **Elemental Hero Clayman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defensive position." Timmy said (Hand: 3) as he summoned a monster to the field along with providing some defensive protection.

The monster appeared as an Earth-based warrior bulked up as a giant entering a defensive pose. Timmy smiled seeing that he had started his first turn but his opponent was just waiting to make an opportunity.

"Decided to defend eh? Okay, time now for me to make my move. I set one card face-down and I summon my **Breaker the Magical Warrior** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800) in attack position." Tad (Hand: 4) spoke in which he summoned his own monster.

A magician covered in red attire appeared on the field armed with a sword and shield that would be used for close range combat. The sword's center jewel began to glow resulting a Spell counter and an attack increase (ATK: 1900, Spell Counter: 1). Tad saw it as an opportunity to attack but he had other plans.

"I activate the special ability of my Breaker the Magical Warrior and it works like this. By removing the only Spell counter that it has on him, I can destroy any Spell or Trap card on the field and I choose… that one. Go Breaker, activate your special ability now… use Breaker Wave!" Tad shouted as his monster activated its special effect.

Breaker gathered energy in the sword, lifted it up high and then unleashed a powerful sonic wave striking one of Timmy's face-down cards. One of the cards revealed to be a **Mirror Gate** (Trap Card) and knew that an obstacle was out of the way though Breaker's power was a different case (Breaker's ATK: 1600, Spell Counter: 0).

"So that card was a Mirror Gate huh? Oh well… at least you won't be using that anytime soon. Time for me to play my Magic Formula (Spell Card) and with it, I can boost my Breaker's attack strength by 500." Tad (Hand: 3) spoke as he activated an equip spell card causing a magical textbook to emerge out of nowhere.

Breaker grabbed it and began learning all about what the book contained while in the process caused its strength to increase (Breaker's ATK: 2100). Tad smiled seeing that he has a strong monster but he had no clue what his opponent had planned.

"Time to battle! Breaker the Magical Warrior attack his Hero Clayman now! Breaker Slash!" Tad shouted as his monster made the attack.

Breaker went high into the air, lifted its sword high and unleashed an energetic wave aiming straight for Clayman. But before the attack could make its mark, Timmy had a surprise up his sleeves… and it would be a surprise that would save him greatly.

"Not so fast, boy. I reveal my face down trap… **Hero Ring** (Trap Card). This works on an Elemental Hero monster whose attack strength is less than 1900. It has the ability to make any of my Heroes immune to monsters that have more than 1900 attack points. In this case, I equip it to my Clayman." Timmy spoke in which the trap took full effect.

The trap card took the form of a small red shield in which the Hero Clayman easily held onto. Breaker's attack hit the shield and the attack was immediately absorbed into the item. Tad can only look in shock as his attack turned out to be a waste.

"No way! That trap now makes him invincible to any attack… with a defense point of 2000 and that trap, he's invincible. Fine… I end my turn now." Tad replied in which all he can do was mutter to himself in disgust.

"That was a rough start but it didn't make a difference because now I'm taking over. My draw and I summon my **Elemental Hero Sparkman** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode." Timmy (Hand: 3) spoke in which he brought out a second Elemental Hero to the field.

This monster was different for it had the ability to emit powerful blasts of electricity from its hands knowing for sure that it basically was an electric power generator. It had all the electrical power inside and knew dead well how to use it. Timmy was psyched to find his second Elemental Hero monster appearing on the field but he was gonna need it for battle.

"I'm not done yet. From my hand, I activate the equip spell card **Elemental Sword** (Spell Card) and I equip it to my Sparkman. This can only be equipped to an Elemental Hero monster for if it battles against a monster that has a different attribute, it gains an 800 point boost so watch and observe." Timmy (Hand: 2) spoke in which he activated an equip spell card.

A small handle appeared that looked like a _Star Wars_ lightsaber rip-off. Hero Sparkman obtains it and then the blade emerged causing Sparkman's attack power to increase significantly (ATK: 2400). With Timmy having a stronger monster on the field, it seemed that the battle would be in his favor.

"Time to battle! Sparkman attack his Breaker the Magical Warrior now! Use Spark Slash!" Timmy shouted as his monster raced straight for Breaker, jumped high into the air and unleashed a strong and powerful slash taking it out instantly.

If that wasn't enough, Tad's lifepoints suffered a decrease as a result of the attack (Tad's lifepoints: 3700). Though Timmy had been able to unleash a powerful strike taking down one of Tad's monsters, the duel was far from done. Fortunately, it was Tad's turn now and seeing what hidden powers that Timmy's deck contained he decided not to take any chances. The question was... what will he unleash on his opponent? Whatever he unleashes will not be an easy task for Timmy will always be ready. The duel between Timmy and Tad… was far from over.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Timmy's First Duel Part Two

**Note from the Author**: After a few days of working on this, here's Chapter three. Now after you read this, I want you to decide for me who would Timmy Turner's eternal rival would be because I leave you with two choices. The first is Tad Thompson, one of the popular kids that soon won't be popular anymore. The other is Remy Buxaplenty, the rich kid that has attitudes similar to Seto Kaiba. Now, when you review help me decide who Timmy's rival would be? Will it be Tad or Remy? The choice is up to you.

**Chapter 3 – Timmy's First Duel Part Two**

_Duel Monsters… a craze that had been a success in Japan has finally hit the American shores. Dimmsdale, California… a town of absolute weirdness and __various scenarios. What would happen if those two things come together… they would take dueling to a whole new level. On our last chapter, Dimmsdale Elementary has started yet another school year and Timmy Turner along with his friends are enjoying their first day in 6__th__ grade. However, when the popular kids made their appearance Timmy didn't bother submitting to them and that lead to a chain of events that involved a slap fight, having the populars getting caught by the new teacher Mr. Banner and some trashtalking between Timmy and one of the populars, Tad. If that wasn't enough, a duel had taken place at around lunchtime and it was between those two people.__ Timmy has already gained an early lead but the battle has just begun. What will Tad unleash now that his turn has begun? Time to find out._

Timmy's Standing in the Duel  
Timmy's lifepoints: 4000, cards in his hand: 2  
Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400, Equipped with Elemental Sword spell card, ATK now at 2400)  
Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000, Equipped with Hero Ring trap card)

Tad's Standing in the Duel  
Tad's lifepoints: 3700, cards in his hand: 3, cards set on the field: 1  
no monsters on the field

"You may have gained an early lead but now it's time for me to make my mark. I play my **Royal Magical Library** (ATK: 0/DEF: 2000) in defense mode." Tad said (Hand: 3) as he played a defensive monster that was nothing more than a gigantic library.

Timmy could only look in shock as he saw a monster take up gigantic proportions but in more ways than one, it was a monster that possessed a unique power. If that wasn't demanding enough, his opponent had something else planned for something like this.

"Next I reveal my face-down continuous trap card **Pitch-Black Power Stone** (Trap Card)!" Tad said as he revealed his hidden card.

The trap caused three glowing black orbs to appear in a circular rotation. Timmy looked in confusion wondering what it was all about but soon enough, all would be made clear to him.

"Confused? Allow me to explain my friend… my Royal Magical Library possesses a unique ability. Each turn its on the field, it acquires a Spell Counter and when it has a maximum of 3 counters I can remove all 3 to draw one card from my deck. You may not know about my Power Stone trap but all will come in time so I'll set this face down and I end my turn." Tad (Hand: 2) spoke as he set a face-down giving Timmy the opportunity to make his move.

"You brought a good monster but it isn't enough for my Hero Sparkman with his Elemental Sword. I draw now and I have my Elemental Hero Sparkman attack your precious Magical Library. Go and use your Spark Slash!" Timmy (Hand: 3) shouted in reply to Tad's recent move as he ordered his monster to make the attack.

Sparkman dashed straight for the gigantic library but stopping in its tracks lay Timmy's opponent and one little thing that's known as a trap card which was something that he didn't see coming.

"Man you don't know why face-down cards are for anyway… one of them is meant for protection and here's why. I reveal my face-down card **Negate Attack** (Trap Card) and with it, your battle phase gets skipped." Tad said as he activated a trap cancelling Timmy's attack providing him with an opportunity to survive.

"Your trap may have saved that giant monstrosity of yours but lucky for you, my turn is over." Timmy replied as he ended his turn giving his opponent the opportunity to strike back.

"Luckily for me, my turn has just begun. Since my turn has started, my Royal Magical Library's special effect activates giving it one Spell Counter but I'm not done… thanks to my Pitch-Black Power Stone trap I can take a spell counter and add it to my Library giving it two." Tad (Hand: 3) said as his trap card allowed it to transfer a counter to his defensive monster.

((Oh crud. If he gets one more counter, he can remove those three and draw a card from his deck. I got to find a way to stop him and fast.)) Timmy thought as his opponent continued with his turn going on the attack.

"I now play my **Cost Down** (Spell Card) spell and with it, it allows me to lower the level of what I summon by two stars so basically, I can summon a five or six-star monster without the need for a sacrifice. Now I call forth my **Chaos Command Magician** (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1900) in attack mode!" Tad (Hand: 1) spoke as thanks to his spell card, he brought forth a powerful Spellcaster to the field.

A magician in black wizard attire appeared equipped with a large scepter set to unleash damage upon his foes. Seeing for sure that he was determined to go on the offensive, there was one little problem; it was Timmy's Hero Sparkman who thanks to Elemental Sword has gained a power boost.

"Both your Sparkman and my Chaos Magician have the same attack points so attacking you now would be basically pointless. I'll end my turn by setting this and I leave it to you." Tad (Hand: 0) spoke in which he knew not to take any chances when it came to his opponent.

"That's at least a relief since you prevented yourself from making a reckless mistake. My move now… and I summon my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in defense mode." Timmy said (Hand: 3) as he brought out another Elemental Hero but this time it was a warrior that had a bubbly personality and a control of the water element.

((Three monsters huh… looks like Timmy knows on how to take full advantage of that deck of his… too bad he isn't the only one that knows how to use a deck properly.)) Tad thought as he looked at his surroundings knowing what to expect and what to unleash.

"I'll end with a face-down and that is it for me. Let's see what you got blonde-butt." Timmy said in a jokingly manner and that kind of pissed Tad off.

"You'll regret mocking my blonde cornflower hair boy. It's my move and my Royal Magical Library gets a third counter. Now that it has three… I can remove them so I can draw one card." Tad (Hand: 2) spoke as the Royal Magical Library's three counters vanished allowing Tad to draw an additional card increasing his opportunities for victory.

((As if that would save him. Now I know how Royal Magical Library works; it has a high defense but possesses a special ability. He knows how to use it but I better burn that library before he uses it to increase his hand.)) Timmy thought as he had just witnessed Royal Magical Library's power.

"I'm not finished yet. I activate my **Pot of Greed** (Spell Card) which allows me to draw an additional two cards from my deck… and I've gotten some good ones. For starters, I move one of my Spell Counters from my Pitch-Black Power Stone trap to my Royal Magical Library. Second, I'm gonna get rid of that Hero Ring of yours with this… my **Mystical Space Typhoon** (Spell Card)." Tad (Hand: 2) spoke as he activated a spell card that caused a cyclone to emerge and engulf Timmy's Hero Ring trap card.

((Oh no. Now that Clayman doesn't have Hero Ring anymore, he'll be blown away by Tad's Chaos Command Magician.)) Timmy thought as Tad was ready to unleash his assault on his opponent.

"Now that Clayman isn't invincible anymore, it's time for it to head to early retirement. Chaos Command Magician attack his Hero Clayman now! Magical Chaos Burst!" Tad shouted as he ordered his monster to make the attack.

Hitting high into the air, Chaos Command Magician lifted its scepter gathering magical energy and then released it at Clayman sending it straight to the ground destroying it to boot. Timmy was prepared for a situation like this and revealed a card that was suitable for what happened.

"When you attacked my Clayman, you activated my trap… **Hero Signal** (Trap Card)!" Timmy spoke in which his trap card was opened and revealed to the public.

The card then unleashed a yellow light and when it hit the ceiling, the letter "**H**" appeared and that meant for the arrival of an Elemental Hero to appear to the battlefield. Tad looked stumped wondering what was happened but Timmy was determined to explain everything.

"Since you destroyed one of my monsters as a result of battle, my Hero Signal trap activates. This trap allows me to search through my deck for an Elemental Hero monster and summon it to the field… as long as its four stars or less." Timmy said as he took out his deck and searched for the monster he was looking for while Timmy's friends look on in wonder what he'll bring out.

"Man, it's been ten minutes since lunch started and this duel is really heating up." Chester spoke as he witnessed the duel's continued intensity.

"I can tell that Timmy has taken full advantage of his deck. Nothing compared to what Tad has in store. The only thing that shocks me more is that these two can really make a good duel worth our time. I just hope that Timmy wins it…" Tootie replied as she looked on in shock the duel that was continuing on while Timmy had found the monster he needed.

"Looks like I found my monster… go **Elemental Hero Avian** (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!" Timmy shouted as a different Elemental Hero appeared on the field.

The monster looked human but was colored in green and had wings like a falcon. His right hand carried a bird's talons used for close combat and also has the ability to have his wings fire powerful quill feathers at his opponents.

"Three Elemental Heroes against my Chaos Command Magician… how ironic. Too bad I have to end my turn and a face-down card will see to that." Tad (Hand: 1) spoke as he placed a card face-down on the field ending his turn giving Timmy the opportunity to counterattack.

"Alrighty then… time now to unleash the true strength of my heroes. As you can see, I have three monsters on the field; Hero Avian, Hero Sparkman and Hero Bubbleman. Now what happens when these three heroes combine their strengths together… they become as one. I play the spell card **Polymerization** (Spell Card). This card allows me to fuse 2 or more Fusion-Material monsters to create a brand new monster so I merge Heroes Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman together…" Timmy (Hand: 3) said as he activated the card which caused something unbelievable to occur.

The three monsters entered a vortex which then emanated a bright white light caused a new monster to emerge. The new monster had the combined attributes of the three main Elemental Heroes; the wings of Avian, the head and body of Sparkman and the cannon of Bubbleman. His opponent was shocked to witness the arrival of Timmy's new monster much less seeing that it was stronger than any of his monsters.

"Kids of Dimmsdale Elementary… I present to you the fusion of my three monsters; the **Elemental Hero Tempest** (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800) and I summon him in attack mode!" Timmy spoke as the fusion monster let out a roar getting itself ready for battle.

((Elemental Hero Tempest… I never thought that Timmy bring out something like this. Dang! I'm in deep trouble now.)) Tad thought as Timmy was ready to unleash his attack with his newfound monster.

"Alright my Hero Tempest, destroy his Chaos Command Magician now! Use Chaos Tempest Cannon!" Timmy shouted as he ordered his monster to unleash his attack.

Elemental Hero Tempestjumped high into the air and using its blaster fired a stream filled with water and wind striking Chaos Command Magician obliterating it in the process. Timmy had a smile on his face as he made the offensive but asfor Tad, he wasn't as lucky as his lifepoints suffered a drop (Tad's lifepoints: 3300) due to the attack.

"I'll set two cards face down and that ends my turn. Let's see what you got ya buttnut." Timmy said (Hand: 1) as he set some much needed defense to protect his new monster.

"You want to see what I got… fine, why don't I show you? I draw and now my Royal Magical Library gains a second Spell Counter. But that's not all, I move my last Spell Counter from my Pitch-Black Power Stone trap to my Magical Library giving it three then I'll remove them all allowing me to draw a card." Tad replied (Hand: 3) in which all the moves that had occurred had taken full circle allowing him to have an icreased hand.

With no more Spell Counters, the Pitch-Black Power Stone trap card dissipated and began to shatter into pieces. It meant that it was destroyed and Tad took the card and sent it to the graveyard. With his plan in full motion, he knew what he had to do and fortunately it was to destroy his opponent by any means necessary.

"Now that my Royal Magical Library has served its purpose, I no longer need it. From my hand I activate my **Magical Dimension** (Spell Card). This can only be activated if I have a Spellcaster-type monster on the field for I can sacrifice it so I can summon a different Spellcaster in its place. Oh and the best part is I get to destroy a monster on your side on the field. So much for your Tempest saving the day." Tad said (Hand: 2) as he played the spell card activating the full strength of its power.

The gigantic library had then vanished as an offering which caused a small orb to appear but Timmy was quick on his feet as he played a little surprise up his sleeves.

"Good try but not good enough. Reveal face-down card, the quick-play spell **De-Fusion** (Spell Card). With this trap, I split my Tempest into the three monsters that create it; Elemental Hero Avian, Hero Sparkman and Hero Bubbleman… and I put them all in defense mode." Timmy replied with smooth quickness as his quick-play spell may have saved him from suffering a direct assault.

The De-Fusion spell caused Hero Tempest to be split into the three monsters that fused it together taking up defensive positions. With three monsters instead of one, Tad now had to make a choice to determine which monster would go to the graveyard.

"Consider it lucky that card saved you but the monster I'm about to summon won't make it any more unluckier. Besides, my Magical Dimension is still in effect so I take out your Sparkman!" Tad shouted as the second effect of Magical Dimension took full effect.

The orb fired a bolt of lightning destroying Timmy's Sparkmanand sending it to the graveyard. But there was an even bigger dilemma and that was to determine what new monster that Tad was about to summon. Fortunately, it would all soon be revealed.

"With only two monsters left on the field, you are running out of luck. Thanks to Magical Dimension, I can summon any spellcaster-type monster from my hand. Now I choose… my **Dark Magician** (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)!!" Tad shouted (Hand: 1) as the spell began to take up the form of a golden casket.

The golden casket began to open slowly and as it open, a light emanated from within causing the arrival of a powerful spellcaster to appear on the field. The spellcaster wore purple magician attire, had purple hair and had a look that was similar to the ancient priest Mahad who was a servant of the pharaoh Atem consisted of green eyes, black marks on his face and a stern look. He carried a green magical scepter that would allow him to unleash powerful magic blasts and knowing that it was Tad's strongest monster, he would put all his faith on him.

((The Dark Magician… I never thought I would face him. The monster that the King of Games used to win most of his victories… I better keep my guard up. Though my lifepoints may be safe, I can't take any chances.)) Timmy thought as Tad then activated a spell card that would turn the tide greatly.

"From my hand, I play the Equip Spell card **Dark Spear** (Spell Card) which provides my monster with a unique ability. If my monster's attack points are higher than your monster's defense points then the difference is dealt as damage. But that's not all… I reveal my face-down card **United We Stand** (Spell Card) and for every monster on the field, my Dark Magician gets an additional 800 attack points. Since I only have one monster, that's just the power boost that I need to defeat you once and for all!" Tad said (Hand: 0) as his two Spell cards take into full effect.

First the Dark Spear was activated causing the Dark Magician's scepter to transform into a spear that would be useful for striking his enemies in close-quarters combat. The second spell United We Stand engulfed Dark Magician with a greenish aura that raised its attack power making it even stronger than before (Dark Magician's ATK: 3300). All Timmy could do was watch as Tad ordered his powered-up monster to unleash his attack.

"Now my Dark Magician destroy his Elemental Hero Bubbleman now. Dark Spear Strike!" Tad shouted as his monster made the attack.

Dark Magician spun its spear and then raced straight for Hero Bubbleman. Grabbing both hands, it yelled out a battle cry before striking the hero hard destroying it in the process. If that wasn't demanding enough, it cause Timmy to feel something sudden within him as if his body was drained of his energy. That was the result of the Dark Spear which caused his lifepoints to suffer a devastating drop (Timmy's lifepoints: 2100). It caused Timmy to be on his knees but that wouldn't stop him one bit as he got up afterwards. All Tad could do was smile seeing that he had struck him hard and good.

"Well now, looks like I struck you where it hurts the most… from within. I could make the suffering just as painful as what you'd experience but for now I will end my turn. I doubt you have anything up your sleeves because next turn, you will be defeated and you will be on your knees when you bow down and submit to Trixie." Tad said as he continously laughed seeing that he would gain victory in the coming turn but that soon change.

"Ha ha… ya… ya got me good. I never thought that you strike me hard but.. you knew that you would hit me with something as hard as that. It hit me rough but now I'm gonna do the same thing… but even worse. Time now for my final turn! I summon my **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) in attack mode!" Timmy (Hand: 1) replied as he summoned another Elemental Hero to join the battlefield.

When it was summoned, the Elemental Hero was feminine and had an attitude that burned like the spirit of fire itself. Since there was one male hero and one female hero on the field, his opponent wondered what to do now but he seemed calm that no matter what Timmy would do wouldn't do any squat.

"If you are thinking that I'd be attacking you with these two, guess what… you are wrong. Having my monsters attacking you is like going on a suicide mission. Besides, I got a better idea for I reveal my first face-down card **Fusion Sage** (Spell Card). This allows me to take a Polymerization card from my deck and add it to my hand. After that, I have to shuffle my deck." Timmy spoke as he took out a Polymerization from his deck and added it to his hand (Hand: 2) but not before he shuffled his deck first.

"My Dark Magician can mop the floor out of both your wimpy wussy monsters. In case you didn't know, my monster has more than 3000 attack points so even if you try a fusion it won't do you any good." Tad replied but Timmy didn't care one bit as the bucktoothed boy had a surprise up his sleeves.

"That's why the only way I can beat you is if I use the power of fusion to do it. I play my Polymerization fusing both my Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix together!" Timmy (Hand: 1) spoke as he fused both his Avian and his Burstinatrix together.

With the fusion completed, Timmy brought out an Elemental Hero whose strength was unmatched and unlike Tempest, it possessed a unique power. It had the colors of green and red resembling Avian and Burstinatrix. One of its arms had a dragon-like head and it was used to unleash flame attacks while on the back had an angel wing and a dragon tail. Seeing the new monster got all the kids excited but that paled in comparison to what he was about to unleash next.

"I bring out my favorite card… the **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)!" Timmy shouted as Flame Wingman let out a roar that silenced the crowd and even made the populars began to jitter.

"I didn't think you be listening were you… your fusion monster may be strong but that don't mean squat compared to my Dark Magician. Heck if you even attack now, that be even more pointless. This duel will so be mine!" Tad replied as he was confident but he had no idea what Timmy had planned next.

"It seemed that for someone who has a lot of money, I can never compete with a checkbook that bounces as big as your flaky butt but I always have an edge whenever I take you down. I reveal my second face-down card **Miracle Fusion** (Spell Card). This card can allow me to summon a Fusion monster to the field provided that I remove from play Fusion-Material monsters to do it. So I remove my Flmane Wingman that's on the field with the Sparkman that's in my hand. You are about to experience the true strength of what my heroes can do and besides… what better way to unleash it is now!" Timmy shouted as he took out Flame Wingman and Sparkman, put them on his back pocket and watched as a fusion was about to take place.

The letter "**H**" appeared as a cyclone came and consumed Flame Wingman and Sparkman within them. As a result, something unbelievable occurred and if they thought that Tempest's arrival was something, this was a different story. A small white orb appeared and then it began to glow brightly causing a hero to appear on the field. It continued to emanate as its power immensed greatly and everyone was looking in awe seeing that Timmy would have what it takes to win the duel.

"Seems you are wondering what I'm about to unleash huh? I might as well tell you… I present to you my **Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman** (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)!" Timmy shouted as the orb transformed into a monster bathed in light with power unprecedented ready to be unleashed.

"No way… so that's Shining Flare Wingman? Impressive but that doesn't mean squat because I still have my Dark Magician and it is 800 points stronger than your monster. I guess that all that time you did was a big waste. Hurry up and finish your turn so I can knock the stuffing out of your monster and win the game." Tad replied as he was angered yet upset that time was continually wasted but it didn't matter because the battle was gonna end.

"It won't matter anyway because this duel is about to end right now!! My Shining Flare Wingman has two special effects; the first is that for every Elemental Hero that is in my graveyard, it gets an additional 300 attack points. I could tell you the second effect but I might as well leave it as a surprise." Timmy spoke in which his Shining Flare Wingman began to glow as its strength increased due to the number of heroes on his graveyard.

Since there were a total of four Hero monsters on his graveyard (Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Bubbleman), Shining Flare Wingman acquired a powerful boost (ATK: 3700) and it was more than enough to destroy Tad's powered-up Dark Magician. Tad can only look in shock as his opponent's monster was even stronger than his.

"Looks like you are starting to whimper are you? It's a first for a popular dweeb like you because now this all ends here! Shining Flare Wingman attack his Dark Magician now! Shining Solar Flare!" Timmy shouted as he had his monster unleashed a powerful blow.

Shining Flare Wingman went high into the air and gathered all the light energy it can muster transforming it to an orb. The orb then glew with a powerful light and immediately afterwards, it was fired straight for Tad's Dark Magician. The monster tried to hold on but it got consumed and it was destroyed in the process. It caused Tad's lifepoints to drop but that paled in comparison to what he would go through next (Tad's lifepoints: 2900).

"If you thought that was worse, just you wait. My Shining Flare Wingman's second effect kicks in and whenever it destroys a monster, you take damage equal to your monsters attack strength and if you were checking your math right… I'd say you're done." Timmy spoke as he had a smile on his face which brought Shining Flare Wingman close to his opponent.

It then gathered a lot of light which then consumed Tad completely and as a result of it his lifepoints immediately suffered a huge decrease which caused the duel to come to an end (Tad's lifepoints: 0). All the kids cheered as Timmy gained a victory but as for his opponent, he wasn't as lucky. Tad just stood there and it was then he went on his knees and began to cry seeing that not even cards that he gained with his money wasn't enough to help him win.

"No… no… it can't be. How can I lose to you… of all people?" Tad said as he continued muttering to himself while shedding tears in the process but it was something that Timmy didn't want to tolerate.

"Hey… get up. I don't like seeing losers cry like little babies. Besides, since I won the duel its only fair that I do something like this." Timmy replied as he took out his hand in the hopes that a handshake would be possible but someone had to interrupt it.

"No! Don't handshake with that poor twerp. Besides, you shouldn't even shake hands with him anyway because if you do, I'm making sure that you never be popular again." Trixie shouted as she was against what Timmy was doing although it was a sign of good sportsmanship.

"Trixie, keep your big fat no good makeup-filled checkbook mouth out of this. Timmy is doing what every person should do and if he didn't, he'd be equally as bad as Tad is during this duel." Tootie shouted back and that angered Trixie as if they both wanted to continue their catfight that they previously had on the school bus.

"Tootie, with all due respect thanks for your support and as for your Trixie, keep your stupid comments to yourself. Though you may be rich and popular, deep inside you are hurting inside knowing that all this satisfaction that you get ends up being a big dang waste. I used to like you just cause you were beautiful but looking at you now tells me that hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman's scorn. In this case, the scorn of a stupid rich stuck-up… ah, I ain't even going there. Tad, its up to you. You can shake my hand or I can leave you in disgrace so decide before Trixie has a meltdown." Timmy replied as Tad looked up at him and saw that he wasn't playing any tricks.

It was then he got up, took up all the courage he would muster although it would tarnish his popularity and shook his hand. The kids cheered as the both of them shook hands and with looks of positivity and good sportsmanship in their eyes, they both have a bright future ahead of them. When they finished shaking hands, they both went off their own ways but not before something happens that no one would expect.

"Hey Turner wait… take this with you." Tad spoke as he took out a card from his deck and gave it to him.

"Huh? No way… why would you give this to me?" Timmy replied as he was shocked to find that his opponent had given him his rarest card, the Dark Magician.

"I forgot to tell you that all duels now follow the anti-rule. The anti-rule clearly states that the loser of the duel must forfeit their rarest card to the winner. Since you have defeated me, you have earned my Dark Magician. Congratulations Timmy, I wish you all the best." Tad spoke in which Timmy felt pleased but guilty that he had gotten involved in something like this.

Although it made Trixie pretty upset, it meant that there is a duelist that would soon reach the top. But even so, there are others in the school that yearn for the same goal that Timmy is after. What will Timmy go through in the hopes of reaching the top? What obstacles will he go through? Will many friendships emerge from dueling? Will rivalries awaken as well? Only one way to find out for Timmy's journey to becoming the best has just begun… it's time to GAME ON!


	4. The Aftermath

**Note from the Author**: It's me again. This is just a short little chapter covering what happened from today as well as what to expect as Timmy faces his next opponent. Don't worry, things are gonna get real good.**  
**

**Chapter ****4 – The ****Aftermath **

_After the first day of school…_

Hours had passed after the duel between Timmy Turner and Tad Thompson ended in one gaining victory over the other. Students were heading off to who knows where they would go as the afternoon had begun. Timmy along with his friends were walking out of school pleased after what had happened but as for their opposition, the popular kids was a different story.

"I still can't believe you won with that deck, Timmy. Even better is that you won Tad's Dark Magician card which is the rarest card in his deck. How do you feel?" Chester said as the look of anticipation was in his eyes seeing that Timmy had won his first duel.

"I feel alright that I won but I also feel bad that Tad has to suffer Trixie's unconniving anger. Besides, I don't like it one bit." Timmy replied as he had second thoughts of the decision that he had previously made.

"Timmy… what's wrong? Don't tell me you still feel bad after what happened today? It's bad enough that the populars picked on us but what's more bad is the fact that you got one of their rarest cards." AJ spoke in which it snapped Timmy out of it after spending the last few minutes looking at the Dark Magician card that Tad have given him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I feel alright but I'm more concerned about what's gonna happen to Tad now that he was to contend with the wrath of Trixie Tang." Timmy replied in which everyone went silent wondering what would happen to him.

"I wouldn't worry. Besides its bad enough that I slapped Trixie but its more bad that the populars tried to have us submit but we didn't. We should head home because I don't think we would find out what happens next." Tootie spoke and the others agreed realizing that what would happen next wasn't gonna be a very easy sight.

The four populars were heading out of the school and each of them had mixed looks in their eyes. One had a look of anger and betrayal, the other has a look of doubt and nervousness, the third has a look of confusion while the other just doesn't know what to think.

"I'm disappointed in you, Tad. Do you have any idea how this is affecting our power as popular kids?" Trixie said as she had a look of disgust with what had happened despite the fact that she had experienced a catfight in the school bus.

"What would be the word I'm looking for when it comes to something pathetic as this… no. Does it matter to you?" Tad replied in which he disliked Trixie's rude comments.

"Yes it does. Because of you losing to that ignorant empty bus seat, he not only possesses your rarest card but our future undefeated streak is tarnished. Tarnished!! All because of you." Trixie shouted in which her voice nearly scared everyone around her.

"Don't worry, Trixie. I'll be the next person to take that Turner twerp down. Besides, I always wanted to test out my Insect-type deck against him." Chad replied in which he let out a laugh similar to Weevil Underwood, a duelist that possesses the same caliber he does.

"Uh why the heck did you have to choose bugs out of all the different type of monsters out there? Bugs are simply just gross and icky." Veronica spoke as she freaked out a bit after what Chad said when the word "insects" was mentioned.

"Don't worry about it, lackey. Besides, Chad has what it takes to trump that Turner punk. If Tad couldn't beat him, he can and he'll do it with all the little icky yucky insects that he has in that deck of his. I won't tolerate defeat for all that matters is absolute victory not only over all the sutdents but all the little poor saps out there. Let's go." Trixie spoke as Veronica and Chad followed her back to the mansion but she stopped knowing that Tad wasn't following her and a side of him was never before seen to anyone.

"Uh Tad, what are you doing? Why aren't you following me like you should be. Don't tell me you have second thoughts after what Timmy said to you earlier." Trixie said as Tad was silent but not before he said his reasons which shocked everyone.

"I thought about what Timmy said about making your own choices… well, the thing is he is right about one thing. You have a big mouth that just doesn't know when to shut up and plus, I think it would be better off if I made my own choices so guess what… you got one less boy in that group of yours. To sum it up, I got two words for you ya little stank… I quit." Tad replied as he walked away from Trixie and the other kids seeing that his decision was final.

Trixie's eyes began to boil with vengeance in her eyes as she didn't like it when anyone said to her those two inevitable words. She then took a deep breath and thought to herself that it would be better off without him. Chad and Veronica followed as if they had no choice in the matter. As for Tad, he continued walking to wherever he would go knowing that he was now finally free from Trixie's indomitable wrath.

((Trixie that fool is finally out of my hair… geez, she really is bossy not to mention that she needs some attitude adjustments to boot. The only thing that matters to me is that I be stronger my own way.)) Tad thought as he was walking home carrying with him his bookbag containing all his books.

_Meanwhile…_

At Timmy's room, the sun was setting as hours had passed since the duel had took place. He was finishing up his homework which consisted of work from various different subjects. His fairy godparents were doing other activities that take off a lot of time while the bucktoothed boy was doing his studies.

"Alright, I have my Clown Zombie attack your face-down monster." Cosmo said as Wanda made her move which was an unexpected one.

"Too bad Cosmo, you attacked my Old Vindictive Magician which makes your Clown Zombie go to the graveyard." Wanda replied in which Cosmo looked disgusted seeing that he had made a foolish mistake costing him a monster.

"Looks like you got me here. Go ahead and make your move… I end my turn now." Cosmo said as Wanda made her move which got her a victory in their little duel.

"I win again, Cosmo. Want to go one more round or have you had enough?" Wanda replied as she chuckled a bit still pleased of her victory.

"No thanks, I don't think I can handle another duel besides… I need more work on my deck anyway. Hey Timmy, can you help me?" Cosmo said as it made Timmy curious into what he meant.

"Huh? Help you with your deck? I don't know because you are a beginner duelist. What I do is that you get your hands on some starter packs." Timmy replied as it made him understand very easily.

"Well Timmy, it seems that you are still shocked over your victory against Tad today. Aside from the fact that you've acquired the Dark Magician from him which is his rarest card, Trixie is determined to make you suffer defeat." Wanda said as he was aware of what would happen.

"I know. Maybe I can make use of the Dark Magician card that he gave me… I'm more concerned about what happens now but for the time being, I got to get myself some sleep. I have school tomorrow anyway." Timmy replied as he jumped on the bed and went to sleep.

His fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda did the same thing as they went off to bed as well. Although that Timmy was aware that Trixie would gain revenge, he didn't care as it would mean that he would get more competition in the hopes of reaching the top. With one day coming to an end, a new day would soon follow but Timmy wouldn't be getting some competition for quite some time. However in Trixie's mansion she was still thinking about what happened today and what to do afterwards.

((I can't believe this. Tad lost the duel against that pink hatted, bucktoothed brat. Normally, I'd scream at him right now showing him that I have no use for excuses but… he said those two nasty words that are still in my head that drives me crazy…)) Trixie thought as she still hears those words that Tad told her earlier today.

_Flashback… a few hours earlier_

"You got one less boy in that group of yours. To sum it up, I got two words for you ya little stank… I quit" Tad spoke as he walked off his own path leaving Trixie stunned.

_Another flashback…_

"Trixie, keep your big fat no good makeup-filled checkbook mouth out of this. Timmy is doing what every person should do and if he didn't, he'd be equally as bad as Tad is during this duel." Tootie shouted at her.

_Another flashback…_

"Though you may be rich and popular, deep inside you are hurting inside knowing that all this satisfaction that you get ends up being a big dang waste. I used to like you just cause you were beautiful but looking at you now tells me that hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman's scorn." Timmy said as her words were driving her mad.

_End flashback…_

"It's because of that stupid Timmy Turner that he has to do this to me. I swear that he'll pay for this." Trixie said as she tried to get some sleep but couldn't get those flasbacks out of her head.

With the night taking full circle and Trixie tossing and turning because of the recent events, it would appear that Ms. Tang wouldn't be getting much sleep. But one thing is for certain as she knew completely that the only thing that mattered to her would be revenge… revenge against Timmy Turner.

_Three days later…_

Three days had passed and Timmy hasn't gotten much competition despite the fact that he would be expecting an opponent soon enough. It was then Tootie came by hoping to cheer him up and fortunately he would get some much needed support.

"Hey Timmy, why are you sitting down in the park? Shouldn't you be dueling right now?" Tootie said as they both shared a hug before Timmy would explain to her his reasons.

"There isn't that many people that have Duel Monsters cards. Although the craze hits full circle, not many are into it as we speak. My guess that the popularity hasn't taken full circle yet… but not for a while. What brings you here anyway?" Timmy replied as Tootie said her reasons.

"Well I thought I'd be here because I thought you would be dueling right now. Looks like you aren't. Is it alright if I be with you for the day? Vicky is renovating my room along with her own for next to babysitting, she has a way with room decorating." Tootie said as Timmy nodded in approval seeing that her sister was gonna be busy all day but not before they hear the voice of Timmy's next opponent.

"Look who decided to fly by and make a buzz here… Timmy Turner, the boy who defeated Tad and obtained his rarest card." A voice spoke as Timmy and Tootie turned around only to discover Chad, the so-called master of insects.

"Well well, if it isn't mosquito breath that decided to stop by. What's wrong? Did the queen bee Trixie order you and your hive to take me down? I doubt you can defeat me." Timmy replied as it got Chad very annoyed.

"So what if you annoy me, at least the queen bee wants vengeance on you. So get ready for it's time to duel." Chad spoke as he took out a duel disk that had the look of a mosquito.

Once he put on the duel disk, it powered on and then it began to activate. The wings of the mosquito-like Duel Disk emerged with having the left wing expand to showing three monster slots and the right wing expanding to show two monster slots. It was then the right wing went straight to where the left side and it then went full force. Timmy took great pleasure to powering on his Duel Disk, putting in his deck and got himself ready for battle.

"Prepare to feel my wrath of my insect clan… they yearn to give your rear end a sting." Chad said as he drew his hand while Timmy drew his.

"I think my Heroes will look forward to giving your insects a squashing much less a fumigation." Timmy replied as he had a smile on his face.

Both of them had looks of determination while all Tootie can do is watch as the both of them go into battle. The only thing that can be known is that it wouldn't be an easy task. One duelist was gonna be unleashing a swarm of insects whether they were weak or not while on the other end, the other would call on the help of his comrades… The Elemental Heroes. The only thing that would be said here is that It's time… to GAME ON!!


	5. Insect Invasion Part One

**Note from the Author: **Alrighty then, it's time for Timmy to get his game on. We got here another two-parter in here and besides, he's up against Chad, the so-called Master of Insects. It's like Jaden vs. Weevil Underwood except adding Fairly OddParents to the mix. I hope you like it so be sure to read and review.

**Chapter 5 ****– Insect Invasion**** Part One**

"Okey dokey, bug butt. Time now to get your game on!" Timmy spoke as he was set for yet another duel with one of the populars… this time, it would be up against the insect keeper, Chad.

"I'll start this duel off so be ready. From my hand I activate the field spell card **Insect Sanctuary** (Spell Card)!" Chad (Hand: 5, Lifepoints: 4000) replied as he played a field spell which transformed the entire battle area.

The area transform into a lush garden filled with flowers that continue to bloom. There were also beehives that housed the bees, rivers and lakes for where other bugs would appear and make it their home and behind Chad laid a sanctuary where all insects would gather. Timmy can only look in amazement as he saw the unbelievable emerge before him.

"Whoa. That's one awesome field spell ya got there. This place is just simply amazing." Timmy said as he was still in awe with what they have seen.

"That's nothing. Just wait to see what I have in store for I summon my **Pheromone Wasp** (ATK: 800/DEF: 500) in attack mode." Chad (Hand: 4) replied as he placed a monster card on his mosquito-like duel disk.

The monster revealed to be a wasp that buzzed the field with its entrance but its power was surely mysterious as Timmy would soon find out what it is capable of. It was then that the monster gained a power boost due to the effects of the field spell (ATK: 1000/DEF: 700).

"As you know my Insect Sanctuary provides a unique effect for every Insect-type monster that is on the field, it gains an additional 200 attack and defense points. In addition, all Insect monsters are reduced by 1 star meaning that if I want to summon a 5-star Insect, I can do so without a sacrifice. Next, I'll place two cards face down and that ends my turn." Chad (Hand: 2) spoke as he had finished his turn giving Timmy the opportunity to unleash a counteroffensive.

"Alright, its my move on. I summon my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in attack mode." Timmy (Hand: 5) replied as he summoned his own monster.

His monster was an Elemental Hero and had a bubbly attitude to boot. It didn't surprise Chad seeing that he had seen what Timmy's monsters can do but he had no idea what they were capable of.

"Since I have a hand, I can't activate its special effect but I can play this. From my hand, I play the equip spell card **Bubble Blaster** (Spell Card). This gives my monster a new weapon plus 800 extra attack points worth of firepower." Timmy (Hand: 4) spoke as the card caused a large bubble cannon to emerge out of the sky.

Hero Bubbleman got his hands on the Bubble Blaster which gave it a power boost (ATK: 1600) but Chad was calm expecting the unexpected. All Tootie could do was watch as the duel was intensifying but things would soon change.

((Timmy may have strengthened his hero with a lousy spell card but my face-down cards can change all that. Besides, no matter what that guy can do he doesn't have what it takes to stand up to the strength of my insect colony.)) Chad thought as Timmy was about to make his attack.

"Time to battle! Bubbleman attack his Pheromone Wasp with Bubble Barrage!" Timmy shouted as he ordered his monster to attack.

Bubbleman used his Bubble Blaster to fire a stream of concentrated water at Chad's Pheromone Wasp but he was prepared and decided to defend himself against his opponent's assault.

"Nice attack but I have a little surprise just waiting to happen. Reveal face-down card **Mimesis** (Trap Card). This trap works whenever an insect-type monster is attacked as a result of battle. This allows me to swap my Wasp and replace it with a different monster so my Wasp returns to my hand and my **Parasitic Caterpillar** (ATK: 800/DEF: 800) takes its place." Chad said as his Pheromone Wasp was replaced with a different monster; a sluggish caterpillar that possessed a deadly effect.

((Oh no! Parasitic Caterpillar has the power to infect any monster it attacks. If my Bubbleman strikes it then that means I'm in serious trouble.)) Timmy thought as Bubbleman's attack hit its mark.

The attack struck Chad's Caterpillar and as a result of it, Elemental Hero Bubbleman suffered a serious infection. The infection forced it to feel a stunning sensation meaning it can no longer protect his keeper.

"Damn, now I can't use that monster to attack you. I'll also set two cards face down and end my turn." Timmy (Hand: 2) said as he provided a defense as well giving Chad the opportunity to make his move.

"You should call it a turn because now its time for payback. I bring back my Pheromone Wasp to the field in attack mode." Chad (Hand: 2) replied as he brought back his Pheromone Wasp for a second performance.

((With my Bubbleman infected by that Parasitic Caterpillar, I'm wide open for a direct attack. This is so not my day or should I say… not my duel.)) Timmy thought as Chad made the attack.

"Now my Pheromone Wasp (ATK: 1000) attack his lifepoints directly!" Chad shouted as he ordered his insect monster to attack Timmy directly.

The attack struck Timmy hard cutting off a quarter of his lifepoints (Timmy's lifepoints: 3000) but it seemed that it triggered something which would give Chad an even bigger advantage.

"Attacking you directly activates the special ability of my Pheromone Wasp. This allows me to take any Insect monster from my deck and summon it straight to the field. I choose my leechy **Leghul** (ATK: 300/DEF: 200)." Chad said as he summoned an insect-type monster that looked somewhat similar to a leech but then gets powered-up thanks to his Insect Sanctuary field spell (ATK: 500/DEF: 400).

((Oh gross. Why did he have to summon that thing… it only has 300 attack points but can attack me directly and thanks to that field spell, it gained a power boost.)) Timmy thought as Chad was pleased with how his strategy was coming along.

"Now from my hand I play the continous spell card **Insect Barrier** (Spell Card). As long as its in play, this card blocks all attacks by Insect-type monsters. You may wonder why you don't have an insect but since your Bubbleman attacked my Parasitic Caterpillar, it becomes part insect. That isn't all, it soon becomes enveloped in a cocoon and it'll hatch into a monster known as **Poison Butterfly** (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1200). Even though it's a powerful Insect with 2700 attack points, with my Insect Barrier in play… it's practically useless." Chad (Hand: 1) said as he let out a cocky laugh which got Timmy on the verge of annoyance.

"Your laughing is just as bad as the school's lunches which had to include broccoli gelatin… gross. Anyway, I summon my **Elemental Hero Sparkman** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode!" Timmy (Hand: 2) replied as he summoned a different monster to the field and it was a hero that had an electric personality.

"I hate to be the bearer of even more bad news but I think you should take a look at your Bubbleman. He's not feeling like himself now." Chad replied as Timmy looked at Hero Bubbleman transforming into a cocoon which would mean a bad thing.

((Crud, now my Bubbleman just turned into a cocoon. I wonder how worse can this get now that he's got the lead.)) Timmy thought as Chad continued to explain.

"Your monster turned into a cocoon and once three of your turns pass, it'll become Poison Butterfly which will soon mean your inevitable destruction." Chad said as Timmy didn't care as he went straight on the attack.

"Alright Sparkman, take out his Leghul now! Static Shockwave!" Timmy shouted as his monster gathered electrical energy and unleashed a voltage attack for Chad's Leghul but the black-haired popular was prepared for his attack.

"Sorry my friend but I'm stopping you here. You just triggered my continous trap card, **DNA Surgery** (Trap Card)! This trap is just what I need to get my victory in this duel. It allows me to turn every monster on the field into any monster type I want… and I choose Insects!" Chad replied as the trap took full effect.

Portions of Sparkman's body began to sprout out insect-like parts which caused a dramatic change in appearance putting Timmy along with his friend Tootie in a state of shock. It was then that the second card took effect and it was the Insect Barrier. The barrier sprouted out multiple lines that caused Sparkman's attack to be stopped in its tracks.

"Oh, since I choose insects under DNA Surgery it causes my Insect Barrier to take effect. With that, the Insect Barrier blocks all attacks and when I mean attacks… I mean your attacks so you are out of luck." Chad shouted as he let out a nasty laugh and that got Timmy on the verge of annoyance.

"This guy has a way of manipulating the field. If he keeps this up, I'm gonna lose this duel." Timmy said as Tootie heard him.

"Don't lose, Timmy. You can figure out a way to beat him. I know you can do it!" Tootie replied as an unexpected person appeared in the form of Timmy's previous opponent, Tad.

"Timmy won't survive against the likes of Chad's insect deck. If this continues to keep up, he'll seriously get his keister handed to him." Tad spoke in which his appearance sparked a shock between both Timmy and Chad.

((What is Tad doing here? My guess after that duel we both had I believe that he is here for his own reasons.)) Timmy thought as Chad had words of his own to the former popular kid.

"I never thought you'd be showing your face Tad after you left Trixie and the populars. What brings your rear-end here to begin with." Chad said as his former friend had reasons of his own.

"I came to see if Timmy has what it takes to send your rear end packing. Besides, I only came for the sole purpose of amusement besides the fact that your rear end is gonna get squashed anyway." Tad replied as it pissed Chad off but Timmy had to make a little interruption.

"I hate to interrupt your little quabble but I still have my turn to go through. I'll set one card face down and end my turn. Besides, all I want is to just duel Chad so I can shut him up." Timmy (Hand: 1) spoke as the two of them kept quiet giving Chad the opportunity to make his move.

"About time you said something right at least for now I make my move. I now play my spell card **Cellular Division** (Spell Card) for it allows me to take any Insect-type monster with less than 500 attack points and split it into two monsters. In other words, I get the two monsters for the price of one!" Chad (Hand: 1) shouted as he activated a spell card which caused the leech Legul to be split into two leeches making the situation even more tougher.

((Two leeches? This guy has a way with using those bugs but oh well… I'm gonna show him that heroes always prevail.)) Timmy thought as Chad continued his turn.

"Well now it looks as if that I'm about to unleash the heavy artillery. I sacrifice my Pheromone Wasp and one of my Leghul so I can bring forth the queen of all insects… my **Insect Queen** (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2400)!!" Chad (Hand: 0) shouted as he made the offering which brought forth something of unbelievable size and strength.

Both monsters were offered to bring forth a gigantic spider-like insect that let out a loud and bone-chilling roar. Tootie was horrified just by witnessing its grand appearance while Tad only just witnessed a short stutter. As for Chad, it was music to his ears as he loved listening to the roars of Insect Queen.

"Damn… that monster's screech is just as bad as a scrapping on the chalkboard. How the heck can you handle something like that?" Timmy said as the screeching ended in which Chad didn't mind explaining his reasons.

"For someone that doesn't understand insects, you still have a lot to learn. But in this case, I will show it to you up close and personal. My Insect Queen has a very special ability for it gains its power from every Insect that's on the field… by 200 attack points per bug. So since each of us have two Insects on the field, my Insect Queen gets an additional 800 attack points plus it gets another 200 points thanks to my Insect Sanctuary field spell." Chad replied as the Insect Queen let out a shrivelous roar that makes Tootie shudder while Tad stood stern hoping to handle the monster's harsh roar.

The roar made Insect Queen grow larger and in the process it gained more power making it even more powerful than before (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2600). Timmy was shocked in seeing the strength of his opponent's monster even stronger than before.

"My Insect Queen may be powerful but it comes with a price for every time it attacks, I must sacrifice a monster. So for now, I have my Leghul attack you now! Direct attack!" Chad shouted as he ordered his leechy Leghul to make his attack.

The attack struck Timmy on the leg as his lifepoints was decreased only slightly due to the attack (Timmy's lifepoints: 2500). Leghul then returned back to the field but knowing for sure that it would no longer be needed, Chad was determined to make his second attack.

"Now that my Leghul has served its purpose, I will now sacrifice it so my Insect Queen can attack your Sparkman. Insect Queen, absorb Leghul so you can destroy Sparkman! Unleash it with Insect Acid Burst!" Chad shouted as the Insect Queen took a bite out of Leghul consuming it completely.

Tootie shuddered at the sight of Insect Queen consuming Leghul which nearly brings her to the point of throwing up. After it consumed up Leghul, Insect Queen (ATK: 3000) then let out a blast of acid that struck Hero Sparkman and reduced it to bug juice in the process. As a result of the attack, Timmy suffered yet another decrease to his lifepoints (Timmy's lifepoints: 1100, Insect Queen's ATK: 2800).

"My Insect Queen may have lost some lifepoints but I get something more… when my turn ends, my monster leaves behind an **Insect Monster Token** (ATK: 100/DEF: 100) on my monster card zone. Once a turn passes, it'll hatch and unleash an even stronger monster. I don't know what it is but you are seriously gonna be in trouble when it comes out." Chad said as he let out a devilish evil laugh but Timmy had something in case he did try something like that.

"Your brain is as cocky as your cockroach-like butt. For attacking my Sparkman with that gigantic queen of yours, you triggered my trap… and it's a little something I call **Hero Signal** (Trap Card)." Timmy replied as he activated the trap which unleashed a signal that was similar to Batman's Bat-Signal.

((Hero Signal… that card gives him the power to summon another Elemental Hero to the field and even if he did that, it'll still be turned into a bug thanks to my DNA Surgery trap.)) Chad thought as Timmy went through his deck and had found the right card he needed.

"Aha, I found the right card. It's a new one too and trust me, he'll certainly make an impression because I bring out my **Elemental Hero Wildheart** (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) to the field." Timmy said as he brought forth a different Elemental Hero.

This hero was much different as he was brown-skinned and had muscle that was similar to an Amazonian woman. Chad was shocked at the monster's arrival but he was more shocked to find that it wasn't turned into an insect like Sparkman previously.

"W-w-why wasn't your new monster turned into an insect? My DNA Surgery turns every monster on the field to an insect but why not your Hero Wildheart." Chad said as he wondered about Wildheart and his hidden power.

"Maybe its because my Wildheart has a very special effect. As long as its on the field, my Wildheart is immune to any and all trap cards. I think you are really out of luck my friend because I think your turn has just ended." Timmy replied as Chad's turn came to an end which means that Insect Queen began to lay out an **Insect Monster Token** (ATK: 100/DEF: 100) which took up the field as a small egg but due to the Insect Sanctuary field spell, it gets a power boost (ATK: 300/DEF: 300).

((His Wildheart may be immune to my DNA Surgery trap but my Insect Queen will soon have it for lunch and maybe dinner too. Whatever this fool has planned, he's got another thing coming if he wishes to make the assault.)) Chad thought as Timmy made his move and fortunately, it was gonna be a move that would be worth it to him.

"It's my move now… and I reveal my face-down card, the equip spell **Cyclone Boomerang** (Spell Card)!" Timmy (Hand: 1) spoke as he activated a spell card that caused a large boomerang to appear on the field.

Elemental Hero Wildheart grabbed the boomerang and did some awesome pose like it was gearing itself for battle. Chad began wondering why he would do something like that but something wasn't right for Timmy would soon explain.

"My Cyclone Boomerang can only be equipped **and** only to Elemental Hero Wildheart. It raises my monster's attack power by 500 points but that is only the beginning of your troubles." Timmy spoke as his Hero Wildheart gain a power boost (ATK: 2000).

"You may have strengthened your monster but that pales in comparison to my Insect Queen who is the strongest monster in play." Chad replied as Timmy didn't give a hoot about it.

"You may think that way but whoever said I wanted to attack your Insect Queen. I'm attacking your Insect Monster Token. Time to battle… Elemental Hero Wildheart attack his Insect Monster Token. Spin Cyclone Slam!" Timmy shouted as his Elemental Hero Wildheart unleashed his attack.

Hero Wildheart clenched the boomerang tight and then letting it go spinning it in a rapid fashion which struck the Insect Monster Token slicing it in half. Chad can only look in shock as he had lost a serious amount of lifepoints (Chad's lifepoints: 2300) but Timmy had another card up his sleeves.

"I am not finished yet... for I reveal my other face-down card and that is my quick-play spell **Sebek's Blessing** (Spell Card). This card works after I make an attack that causes you to lose lifepoints so by playing this, it takes the same amount of lifepoints that you lost and adds it to my own. Thanks to this card, it gives me an additional 1700 lifepoints so in other words… your lead that you had since the start has been shattered." Timmy spoke as his other face-down card he played has now give him a lifepoint boost which may be enough to give him the advantage in the battle (Timmy's lifepoints: 2800).

"You may have gained the advantage in this duel but this battle is far from over… I promise that you will suffer for what you did to Trixie. I bet my trusted Insect deck on it and besides… your turn is about to end anyway." Chad replied as he had a look of determination in his eyes knowing that he'll do whatever it takes to defeat his opponent.

"You can take your chance for I'm not finished with my turn yet. From my hand, I play my **Pot of Greed** (Spell Card) which lets me draw two cards from my deck. But that's not all because I'm going to set one of them face-down and then play the continuous spell card **Mirage of Nightmare** (Spell Card). Now… I end my turn." Timmy (Hand: 0) spoke as he played what moves he needed to make and since Chad's turn was coming… it would mean that the battle would soon reach a turning point.

"This duel has gotten more intense than I thought it would be. Who would have thought that Timmy would counterattack with that deck of his when all hope is against him especially against an opponent that has put him on the defensive since the start." Tad replied as he was amazed and yet shocked to see how Timmy would survive something as this.

((Timmy… you've gotten better now. I can tell that the deck you've gotten has helped you make it far but be careful… Chad is very picky with his cards and he's got something nasty planned.)) Tootie thought as he saw Timmy be on the offensive no matter what it took.

"You may have gained the advantage… but that won't mean a thing when I take out your Elemental Hero of yours." Chad replied as he drew a card from his deck but Timmy had a little surprise up his sleeves.

"I hate to interrupt but my continuous spell card takes full effect once your Standby Phase comes. My Mirage of Nightmare allows me to draw cards until I have a minimum of 4 cards in my hand. Once my turns begins, I have to discard the same amount of cards that I drew but with a move like this I'll take any risk. But if you think I'm doing it for fun, I'm not because I reveal my face-down card which is the quick-play spell **Emergency Provisions** (Spell Card). For when I send any Spell or Trap card to the graveyard, I gain an additional 1000 lifepoints and I remove my Mirage of Nightmare." Timmy spoke as his lifepoints gained an additional boost after removing one of his cards (Timmy's lifepoints: 3800, hand: 4).

((Impressive. He played Mirage of Nightmare before he ended his turn then when Chad made his move, he ditched it before it could hurt him in the turn coming. Perhaps he's more better than I thought he'd be.)) Tad thought as Chad continued with his turn.

"Well, you aren't the only one that has a Pot of Greed and with it, I'll use it to draw two cards from my deck. One of them is a monster I plan to summon… my **Cockroach Knight** (ATK: 800/DEF: 900)." Chad said as he brought out a monster that looked like a cockroach but had a sword and shield equipped to boot but in the process raised Insect Queen's attack power due to its effect (ATK: 3000).

((Why would he bring another Insect to the field? So what if it raises Insect Queen's strength by 200 but it won't matter because he'll offer it up so that gigantic freak can attack. There has to be a way to squash that queen and squash it for good.)) Timmy thought as Chad was about to make his next move.

"Now I sacrifice my Cockroach Knight so my Insect Queen can attack. And whenever my Insect Queen is sent to the graveyard, it returns to the top of my deck so I can constantly sacrifice it to make my Queen be on a continued attack. Time to battle… Insect Queen destroy his Hero Wildheart now. Attack with Insect Acid Burst!" Chad shouted (Hand: 1) as Insect Queen consumed Cockroach Knight and then unleashed its attack on Elemental Hero Wildheart blasting it with acid and then reducing it to bug juice despite the fact that it would lose lifepoints because of Cockroach Knight's tribute (ATK: 2800).

"By destroying my Elemental Hero Wildheart, the special ability of my Cyclone Boomerang takes effect. What that means is that every spell and trap card on the entire field is destroyed and for each one that hits the grave, you lose 100 lifepoints per card." Timmy (Lifepoints: 3000) replied back as the Cyclone Boomerang's effect take in consideration.

Fortunately, Chad had three cards active and all of them were immediately destroyed without wasting a moment. The field then transformed back to normal and as a result of Cyclone Boomerang's second effect, it caused Chad to lose some lifepoints to boot (Chad's lifepoints: 2000). Also, Insect Queen suffered a power decrease since the field spell was no longer on the field (ATK: 2600).

"You may have gotten yourself the lead but it won't last for long. I'll set this face down and call it a turn. Oh, I forgot to mention one other thing… as soon as your turn starts, that cocoon of yours is gonna hatch and out will come Poison Butterfly. I hope you are prepared for what is yet to come." Chad (Hand: 0) said as he ended his turn by providing himself a defense along with another Insect Monster Token.

The situation couldn't be more dire but at least things get to a standstill. Timmy has the lead in the duel by 1000 lifepoints but Chad has plenty of surprises up his sleeve. With the threat of the oncoming Poison Butterfly that would appear on Timmy's field, what effects does it possess? With Timmy now making his move, how will the duel turn out? Only one way to find out as the duel between the Herald of Heroes, Timmy and the Insignificant Insect Tamer, Chad is far from over.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Another note from the Author**: Before you review, I need some help. You see, DarkMagicianmon gave me an idea for an upcoming duel but I want to know who should make a guest appearance and I'm limited to two choices. Should it be the sinister Yami Marik with the Winged Dragon of Ra to boot or will it be Yami Bakura and the embodiment of darkness, Zorc. Be sure to leave your choice with your review. The one choice that has the most votes will make their guest appearance in this story. I look forward to hearing your votes. Be sure to R&R and vote please. Thanks.**  
**


	6. Insect Invasion Part Two

**Note from the Author:** It took me four days to pull this off but hey, we have here the conclusion. Here we go with Chapter 6 of my Crossover fic. Oh yeah, as for the guest appearance we have three votes for Yami Marik and zip for Yami Bakura. I think we may have a winner but we don't know. For those that did read my fic, tell others about it because this is my best yet. I promise you the next chapter after this will involve Timmy be hooking up with someone I don't think you'd expect. Here's a hint; a young blonde girl whose obsession for someone is consuming her. If you know what it is, tell me along with your review. In the meantime, enjoy.**  
**

**Chapter 6 – Insect Invasion Part Two**

_What do you get when you take one bucktoothed pre-teen, a deck filled with Elemental Heroes, monsters that possess the strength of the elements and a group of kids that are determined to be on the top by any means? Want to guess… well it just leads to one big duel after another which only fuels Timmy's quest for victory and the fate of the populars hanging in the balance. __On our last chapter, Timmy Turner had recently been challenged by the insect enthusiast Chad Chet. Without hesitation, the duel had immediately began between both duelists and it had became an intense duel since the start. With every move they each made would bring the other to the verge of defeat. Now the situation has taken a turn for the unexpected as Timmy is about to make his move but with the threat of the oncoming Poison Butterfly, his chances of victory would soon take a decrease. What will happen then and what will Timmy do? Time to find out for the duel continues…_

Timmy's Standing in the Duel  
Timmy's lifepoints: 3000, cards in his hand: 4  
Poison Cocoon (been on the field for 2 complete turns)

Chad's Standing in the Duel  
Chad's lifepoints: 2000, cards in his hand: 0, cards set on the field: 1  
Insect Queen in attack mode (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2400, ATK now at 2400)

It has been an hour since the duel had begun between both competitors and only 1000 lifepoints separate them. Chad's turn had came to an end and with the threat of an unexpected new monster, Timmy seemed certain to take any chances no matter how tough the situation may be. With the young fellow ready to draw his next card, the inevitable would soon be unleashed.

"Alright… I know that the cocoon is gonna hatch so I have to be ready for what's coming. It's my move now so stand back…" Timmy (Hand: 5) shouted as he drew his next card which then triggered the unexpected.

"It has arrived! It's been three turns since I turned your **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) into a cocoon. Now the time has come to meet the instrument of your destruction… say hello to **Poison Butterfly** (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1200)!!" Chad shouted as the cocoon began to crack which would reveal a powerful creature.

The hardened cocoon continued cracking itself until it revealed an insect of unfathomable proportions. It was a large brown butterfly that had purple wings that would be used for letting out pollen or be used for flight purposes. Timmy wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be but in the case that has to do with the situation he's In, he had to take any advantage possible. But in Chad's case, it was another power boost for his Insect Queen (ATK: 2600).

"You were a fool for letting me acquire a powerful monster such as this and I'm gonna show you why firsthand. Alright Poison Butterfly destroying his Insect Queen now! Poison Pollen Spread!" Timmy spoke as he ordered his so-called newly acquired monster to attack.

Poison Butterfly fluttered its wings and released a spread of poisonous particles that would strike Insect Queen without hesitation. Chad was expecting something like this and unleashes a surprise just waiting to be unleashed.

"I'm afraid you wouln't able to unleash a dent on my monster for you know why… you just triggered my trap card called **Negate Attack** (Trap Card). This stops your attack in its tracks… too bad for you." Chad said as his trap card was activated causing Poison Butterfly's attack to be negated in an instant.

"Darn it. Looks like you were lucky for now. I summon my **Elemental Hero Clayman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode." Timmy (Hand: 4) replied as he summoned a defensive Elemental Hero monster to the field.

"It won't make a difference what you do because no matter what card you drew, they pale in comparison to what I have in store and besides… I got something much stronger than my Insect Queen." Chad spoke as his so-called threat didn't scare him one bit but knowing for sure that what he said may be true, Timmy decided to take it to the defensive.

"I'll set two face downs and end my turn. Besides, I ain't taking any chances with what you got ya lousy fleabag." Timmy (Hand: 2) replied as he set some defenisve cards but it was then Chad had one last thing to tell him.

"Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to tell you. Poison Butterfly has a nasty side-effect in case you didn't know. Though its considered a powerful monster, you however have to pay the price if you are gonna keep in on the field… I'd say about 500 lifepoints every time your turn ends." Chad spoke in which Timmy was shocked as his lifepoints take a startling decrease (Timmy's lifepoints: 2500).

((This is just great. Even though I have a powerful monster like Poison Butterfly, its gonna chip out at my lifepoints every turn. I got to find a way to get rid of it and fast.)) Timmy thought as Chad made his starting move in which he was gonna turn the tide in this battle.

"Alright, time to stand back. Since one whole turn has passed, my **Insect Monster Token** (ATK: 100/DEF: 100) can be sacrificed to special summon something worse… say hello to my **Armored Centipede** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)!" Chad (Hand: 1) shouted as the Insect Monster Token underwent an immediate transformation.

The transformation caused the Insect Monster Token to become a large black centipede that had an attitude which was nasty and icky to boot. Timmy wasn't as surprised as he would be but that would soon change when Chad soon harvests a plan that would unleash an even stronger Insect-type monster.

"My Armored Centipede has an icky effect for when it destroys an Insect-type monster, it gains an additional 500 lifepoints. Now I activate my **Pot of Greed** (Spell Card) which will allow me to draw two cards from my deck. Next, I shall sacrifice my Insect Queen… it may be my rarest card but it isn't my most powerful. You see, this deck possesses monsters that are much more stronger than Insect Queen. Here is one of them… I bring out my **Saber Beetle** (ATK: 2400/DEF: 600) in attack mode!" Chad (Hand: 1) said as he tributed his rarest card to bringing forth something much different.

A new insect emerged after Insect Queen was offered as a result. The insect was crimson colored and had a horn that was as sharp as a sword. The horn glowed as it gathered electrical energy and Chad was pleased of its unbelievable strength. All Timmy could do was watch as his opponent went on the assault.

"Battle time! Saber Beetle attack his Clayman now! Horn Saber!" Chad shouted as he ordered his newest monster to go on the attack.

Saber Beetle's sword-like horn gathered energy and then went straight for Clayman and impaled it with a brute blow. The blow destroyed Timmy's defensive monster but that was only the tip of the iceberg as Saber Beetle's special effect take into action.

"Time for Saber Beetle's effect to kick in. When it attacks a monster in defense, if my monster's attack points are higher than your monster's defense points then the difference is dealt as damage. Since my Saber Beetle was stronger than your defending Clayman, you lose 400 lifepoints. Next I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Chad (Hand: 0) said as Timmy suffered an immediate lifepoint decrease (Timmy's lifepoints: 2100).

"Okay, so you may have gained an advantage over me but that won't mean squat. It's my draw now so stand back…" Timmy replied when he drew his next card but the instant he looked at it, it triggered a state of shock in him as he saw that card that he had acquired from his first opponent; the **Dark Magician** (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

((No way. The Dark Magician… something tells me that it wants me to summon it. Well with what I got how can I lose? Alright, let's do it. I know Tad may not like it but hey, I have no choice but to do it.)) Timmy thought (Hand: 3) as he seemed determined to turn the tide in the battle.

((I got a feeling that Timmy has drawn the card he needs… let's just see if I'm right about it.)) Tad thought as Timmy continued on with his turn.

"This turn can get a little complicated so if I were you, pay attention and listen up. First, I reveal my face down card **Call of the Haunted** (Trap Card). This card allows me to bring back any monster that is in the graveyard and I choose my Sparkman." Timmy said as his **Elemental Hero Sparkman** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) has returned to the field for a second round.

"Your Sparkman may take out my Armored Centipede but it can't take out my Saber Beetle. Besides, I'm gonna make you squirm with fear." Chad replied as his opponent had other plans for in this case, unleashing a power that he had recently acquired.

"Who says that I want to use my Sparkman just to attack? I got bigger plans for I sacrifice the Poison Butterfly you gave me plus the monster I just brought back to bring out this… a card that was once the rare card of your so-called friend Tad… I now unleash the power of… the Dark Magician!!" Timmy (Hand: 2) spoke afterwards as he made the offering.

Elemental Hero Sparkman along with the Poison Butterfly that Chad 'unwittingly' gave him was then offered to bring a monster whose power was legendary as the one who originally wielded it. The monster was a spellcaster wearing purple magician attire and carried a magical green scepter which it would be used to unleashing powerful attacks. Once the Dark Magician appeared on Timmy's side of the field, everyone looked on in shock seeing that he would do something like this.

"Why… why of all people did you bring out the Dark Magician? That card is Tad's rarest card until you took it away from him. Do you have any idea how much Trixie despises you? It's the reason why I've challenged you to a duel; for the sole purpose of giving you the same humiliation that you gave Tad." Chad said as he looked in anger seeing the arrival of the Dark Magician on Timmy's side of the field.

"I think Trixie is just filling your head with a whole heap of nonsense that you don't seem to get. In my opinion, I believe that you are blinded to what her real intentions are but I'll let what I just unleashed speak for me. From my hand, I activate my **United We Stand** (Spell Card) and I equip it to the Dark Magician. This card raises my monster's attack and defense power by 800 for every monster that I have on the field. Since I have only one monster on the field, it's all I need so I can strike hard and strike fast. Your lifepoints are gonna get a serious hit and trust me, it isn't gonna be a pretty one." Timmy (Hand: 1) replied as he played a card that made his newly acquired monster even more powerful.

The equip spell card engulfed Dark Magician in a greenish-gold aura that made him even stronger than before. In fact, so strong that it made him more powerful than any of Chad's insect monsters (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2900). Going on the offensive, all Timmy's opponent could do was watch and experience an unfortunate humilation.

"Time to battle! Dark Magician attack his Armored Centipede now. Dark Magic attack!" Timmy shouted as the Dark Magician spun its staff and unleashed a magical blast disposing Chad's Armored Centipede and in the process put a huge dent in his lifepoints (Chad's lifepoints: 300).

"Darn you… you may possess a powerful magician on the field but that doesn't mean a thing. Besides, you will soon experience the inevitable when my **strongest** Insect monster hits the field." Chad said afterwards as Timmy was finishing up his turn with a little surprise in store.

"I'm ready for whatever you got so I'll end my turn by activating the spell card **Card of Sanctity** (Spell Card). So that means, we both must keep drawing until we each have a total of six cards in our respective hands." Timmy replied as he played the card which caused both duelists to continously draw until they had a maximum of six cards (Timmy's hand: 6, Chad's hand: 6).

As for what was happening outside, Tootie and Tad were watching the duel take inevitable turns by leaps and bounds. The only thing that was most surprising was that witnessing the Dark Magician unleash a powerful blast that destroyed one of Chad's monsters. With Chad making his move, he had to make sure not to take any chances hoping for sure that Timmy wasn't playing around.

"You may have given me a fresh hand but what I'll unleash will make you beg for mercy. From my hand, I play the spell card **Insect Harvest** (Spell Card) and its effect goes like this. This allows me to special summon a high-level Insect-type monster as long as I remove Insect-type monsters from my graveyard whose level is twice the monster that I want to summon. So I remove my Insect Queen (7 stars), Pheromone Wasp (3 stars), my 2 Leghul (2 Stars, each of them are 1 Star) and the monster you just destroyed… my Armored Centipede (4 Stars)." Chad (Hand: 6) said as he played the card which caused him to remove a total of five monsters from his graveyard in which something unexplained happened.

A green circular aura appeared on Chad's side of the field as the arrival of a powerful Insect-type monster that would appear on the field. A shriveling roar emerged throughout the field and that triggered a startling sign of shock. Timmy soon saw a monster emerged from out of the ground and it was large in size giving him quite a shock. The monster was a large green Insect monster that carried a deadly sickle used for slashing and slicing its opponents. It had the legs of an arachnid and the body of a human which somehow had the characteristics of a praying mantis.

"Amazed at my new monster… you should. Say hello to my strongest monster **Dreadscythe Harvester** (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600) but I'm not finished. I now play the ritual card **Javelin Beetle Pact** (Spell Card) in which I sacrifice my 8-star **Doom Dozer** (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600) to bring out my **Javelin Beetle** (ATK: 2450/DEF: 2550)!" Chad (Hand: 3) spoke as he had brought forth another Insect monster to the field.

The monster was navy blue and it looked like a beetle but carried a javelin used for close-range combat. With two powerful Insect-type monsters against one Spellcaster, it wasn't as advantageous as Timmy would expect but still, he stood his ground knowing that his monster was stronger than any of Chad's insects.

"If you think that I only summoned these monsters for show, I think not because I'm about to beef up their power to the max. I play two copies of the equip spell card **Insect Armor with Laser Cannon** (Spell Card) and that gives both my Javelin Beetle and my Dreadscythe Harvester a 700 attack point boost. The end is near for you." Chad (Hand: 1) spoke as he used those two spell cards to power up both his Insects to unfathomable proportions (Javelin Beetle's ATK: 3150, Dreadscythe Harvester's ATK: 3000).

"If you didn't notice… my monster is more powerful than both of your beefed-up bugs. You really want to have your bugs be squashed by my Dark Magician don't ya." Timmy replied as he had a sarcastic look on his face but Chad disagreed with that as he had something else planned.

"In case you were wondering, I was being sarcastic and since you are more like an idiot I might as well play this… the quick-play spell card **Mystical Space Typhoon** (Spell Card) which lets me destroy any spell or trap card on the field. In this case, I destroy your United We Stand and without it, your monster gets weaker." Chad (Hand: 0) spoke as he played a card that destroyed Timmy's equip card making Dark Magician weaker (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

((Oh no. Without United We Stand, my monster is weaker and if he destroys it, my lifepoints will be next.)) Timmy thought as Chad went on the attack hoping to defeat him by any means necessary.

"Now it begins! Time to battle… Javelin Beetle destroy his Dark Magician now! Javelin Joust!" Chad shouted as Javelin Beetle made his attack.

Javelin Beetle raced straight for Dark Magician and slashed it with its Javelin destroying it and struck Timmy's lifepoints in the procss (Timmy's lifepoints: 1550). With no monsters to protect him, Timmy was wide-open for a direct attack.

"Now it ends here. I will mae you suffer and Trixie proud. Dreadscythe Harvester attack his lifepoints directly and end this duel once and for all! Dread Fury!" Chad shouted as the final attack was made but Timmy had one last surprise in store hoping to keep himself alive.

"Chad… for someone that can make your own choice, you have some nerve being one of Trixie's lackeys. If you knew that you would win, you do know that I have one face down card just waiting to be revealed. Since you are so blind to what I have, I might as well use it. I reveal my quick-play face-down spell card **The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh** (Spell Card)!" Timmy shouted as the spell card revealed a flute in which it let out a melodic tune.

"Huh? What kind of card is that? Don't tell me you are putting all hope on a no good hairball like him. You seem to be even more pointless than I thought you would be." Chad replied in which Timmy didn't care at all.

"You shouldn't be disrespecting what I'll unleash and besides, I rely on the help of all my monsters and in this case I rely on this one. This card has two effects; one, I can search through my deck for a Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh and add it to my hand **OR** I can special summon any one of them to the field. I'm using effect number two and summon my most trusted comrade… **Winged ****Kuriboh** (ATK: 300/DEF: 200) in defense mode." Timmy said as the flute disappeared and out emerged a small brown monster that had small arms and legs, big eyes and small white wings.

The instant Tootie caught a glimpse of it, she went nuts over looking at it seeing how cute it really is. Chad wasn't as surprised seeing Winged Kuriboh appear on the field and with Dreadscythe Harvester destroying it with its powerful scythe instead of Timmy's lifepoints, it was only a delay to him.

"That little hairball may have saved you from my Dreadscythe Harvester's attack but I promise you that next turn you will be destroyed." Chad replied in ager as he was angry that a weak monster like Winged Kuriboh stopped him from unleashing the final blow.

"Uh I hate to say it… but guess what, this duel is about to end so there won't be a need for a next turn. If you don't believe me, why don't I prove it with this… from my hand, I play my **Polymerization** (Spell Card) which lets me fuse any number of monsters together to form a new monster. I use from my hand **Elemental Hero Avian** (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) and **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) to form a monster that I think you may recognize." Timmy (Hand: 4) said as he made a fusion between two reliable monsters.

The fusion brought together a monster that all of them had seen before which was a creation between two monsters of different elements. As a result, a new monster emerged ready to do battle but Chad wasn't as surprised although Timmy would disagree with him with a move that would turn the tide significantly.

"I bring forth one of my favorite cards, the **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). This monster is gonna take your insects and give 'em a one way pass to Barbeque Central." Timmy spoke as his fusion monster was on the field ready for combat.

"Even if you bring out a monster as pathetic as that, it won't do you any good and besides… the only thing that makes me upset is the fact that you think you'll win with something like that. You really are determined to lose this duel aren't you." Chad replied as he seemed confident that he would win the duel but the problem was that Timmy had one more surprise in store.

"Well I have one last card in store and fortunately, it is gonna be enough to put an end to this once and for all. I play my final card, the field spell card **Skyscraper** (Spell Card)." Timmy (Hand: 3) said as he played the card and put it in the field spell slot of the Duel Disk.

In an instant, the entire area transformed into a busy city with the moonlight watching over. Tall buildings appeared all over the field as Chad didn't have any idea what would he be doing but eventually, Chad saw the Flame Wingman on top of a skyscraper gearing itself up for battle.

"Alright my Flame Wingman attack his Dreadscythe Harvester now!" Timmy shouted as he ordered his monster to attack.

"What a loser! You are leading yourself to your doom and the only thing is that your field spell didn't decrease any of my monsters' strength. Dreadscythe Harvester, gear up to counterattack." Chad replied as his monster was ready to strike back.

"I think I forgot to tell you that whenever an Elemental Hero monster battles on this field for if it has less attack points… it gains an additional 1000 attack points!" Timmy said as it shocked Chad seeing Flame Wingman's attack power increased (ATK: 3100).

"What? No way! This can't be happening to me…" Chad shouted as he was freaked out at the sudden increase.

"Now Flame Wingman attack… Skydive Scorcher!" Timmy said as Flame Wingman made the attack.

Covered in a fiery barrier, Flame Wingman went spiraling downward striking Dreadscythe Harvester and chipping off a slight amount of Chad's lifepoints in the process. If that wasn't bad enough, there was Flame Wingman's special effect that should put Chad in heavy concern.

"Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to tell you. It has to do with Flame Wingman's special effect so you see… if my Flame Wingman destroys a monster then you lose lifepoints equal to your monsters' attack points. In other words… you just got squashed." Timmy said as Flame Wingman went close to Chad and gave him an incineration that caused his lifepoints to be immediately wiped out (Chad's lifepoints: 0).

As a result of this, Timmy has won his second victory against the popular kids and he couldn't be more prouder. Tootie then went to Timmy and gave him a victory hug seeing that he had won another duel. However, Chad immediately went on his knees and began to cry. If that wasn't bad enough, Trixie came by in her limousine along with Veronica and saw that the duel had ended and wasn't gonna be pleased with the results

"This can't be… I told Trixie that I would win this duel but… what am I gonna tell her now?" Chad said as he was on his knees.

"Well you can tell her that she has another loser in her group. Besides, I only want winners in my group when it comes to this game." Trixie replied in which everyone looked at her and Chad was in shock seeing her appear.

"Look what the cat dragged in… if it isn't Little Miss Rich Wuss. What brings you here anyway?" Timmy said which unwittingly made Trixie angry because of his name-calling.

"I was supposed to see you humiliated but instead I have a bug bawling like a little baby. Don't tell me… your little nonsense got to his mosquito-like head or something?" Trixie replied in which Timmy began to build up anger.

"Leave Chad alone ya snob and besides, he should be happy that he did his best. The only thing that you should be doing is leaving kids like him alone. Tad left your group so I wouldn't care if Chad left too. Who knows… maybe Veronica may get sick of you because you treat her like garbage." Timmy spoke in which what he said hit Veronica and it made her smile too.

"You better watch it Timmy. If you push me too far, I swear that you and your friends will suffer my wrath." Trixie replied in which her fist was clenched tight knowing that she wants to pick a fight with Timmy.

"I'll take my chances. Besides, I can't hit a woman but Tootie would take great pleasure in giving you a catfight you'll never forget. I've already wasted enough of my time so as soon as I get Chad's rarest card, I'm gone." Timmy spoke as he went to Chad, took his deck and took out one of his cards preferrably his rarest card; the Insect Queen.

((No hard feelings Chad but all duels now follow the anti-rule. I'll give it back to you if you want… I just hope one day we can be friends.)) Timmy thought as he put Chad's deck beside him and heads offbut not before someone said something out of the blue.

"Hey Timmy… next time we duel… I'll be asking for my almighty Queen." Chad said as he let out a smile on his face and Timmy did the same thing by smiling which showed that he gained a rivalry himself.

All Trixie did was look at this in anger and disgrace seeing this as an offense to the popular class. To make matters worse, she now had one other less popular to deal with leaving her with Veronica who to her is her so-called lackey. Tootie didn't hesitate to follow Timmy as he left the park and went home. In less than a week, Timmy Turner had changed the attitudes of two popular kids and soon enough, he would affect a third; a blonde young girl whose desire to be Trixie is somehow consuming her in more than one ways than one. What will happen when Timmy and Veronica duel? Will he able to change her life just like he did with Tad and Chad? And what about Trixie? She has become more seclusive to the world around her. Is this the work of a malevolent evil spirit? Only time will tell as the journeys continue, the duels intensify and the real battles soon begin. It's time to get your GAME ON!!


	7. Resurrected Darkness

**Note from the Author:** As much as I think this, I think it's only fair that we get to see who is finally revealed as one of _Fairly Odd-Gi-Oh!'s _many special guests. Well, I won't spoil it but all I can tell you is that a Shadow Game is soon on the horizon. For the time being, enjoy my story and be sure to review and recommend it to others.

**Disclaimer**: Marik Ishtar and Yami Marik belong to Kazuki Takahashi and I only use them to play roles in my fic nothing more. Other Yu-Gi-Oh characters will come by in which disclaimers will be added.**  
**

**Chapter 7 ****– ****Resurrected Darkness**

After witnessing Chad being defeated by the duelist of heroes Timmy, tensions grew even further between the three popular kids. In fact, the tension was so intense that at Trixie's mansion, she couldn't take it.

"I can't believe you. First Tad and now you! I just can't believe this… is there anyone here that can defeat this bucktoothed bozo?" Trixie shouted as Chad and Veronica were shocked and scared at her outburst.

"Can't you take a chill pill Trixie? Tad lost because he was careless and I lost because Timmy had prepared himself. What makes you think that Veronica will defeat Timmy despite the fact that she has a crush on him." Chad replied as he became calm seeing for certain that he wasn't liking her sudden outbursts.

"Do you have a problem with what I'm saying Chad? I take it that Timmy's big mouth has gotten to your little mosquito-like head." Trixie said as her voice was raised yet again.

"So what if I did but that doesn't give you a right to treat others as if they were your servants. I liked being in this group and when Tad left, it got stale. Guess what… you got one more person leaving the group. We're done so count me out. Oh and if you think Veronica would defeat Timmy well… she would but I doubt it. See ya." Chad replied as he turned around and left Trixie's mansion.

All Trixie could have was nothing but anger inside as she saw Chad leave but it was then she had her eyes on Veronica wondering if she would leave too. That wasn't gonna like her for long but she knew that she had to do something and Trixie wasn't gonna like it.

"You know, I think maybe Chad's right. This group has gotten stale ever since Tad and Chad have lost their duels. If you think I'm gonna lose just because you'll force me into having him win well guess what… it won't happen." Veronica said as she picked up her bag and was about to walk away but not before Trixie had one last thing to say.

"Maybe you are right… it has gotten stale… because of you bunch of clowns. Go ahead and leave… I don't need any of you. I'm popular, I'm beautiful and I have everything I want. The only thing I don't need is you nor the other two dimwits because they mean nothing to me. Now go, get out of here! I don't ever want to see you again!!" Trixie shouted as Veronica left the house as well not pleased with her current state.

As Veronica and Chad left the mansion, Trixie has now become more isolative than ever. The lights were nearly turned off as she was not pleased with how things are happening. She then looked around hoping to find her glass of strawberry milk but due to the fact that most of the lights were out, she spills it by accident. She ends up getting mad, then takes the glass and throws it toward a wall breaking it in the process. It was then that she hears a laugh of pure evilness and that spooked her a bit.

"Uh… who's there? Tell me… who's there? Tad… Chad… Veronica, if you are doing this then I suggest you don't fool with me." Trixie said as she grabbed something as a weapon for in this case, a lamp.

The laugh continued to be heard throughout the room as she tried to keep herself steady. It was then that a shadow emerged and that startled her for a bit. She then heard the evil laugh getting stronger and it was making her feel chilly. She then turned around and saw that the spirit was already on the move. It was scaring her greatly and it appeared that it was moving the same way that Trixie was. It was then that the spirit began to speak near Trixie's ear which gave her a very chilling scare.

"You wish to get revenge don't you… my, my… I can make it possible for you." The spirit spoke in a whisperous manner which gave Trixie quite a scare not to mention that it startled her in the process.

Knowing that it was necessary, Trixie seemed determined to find out who it was and why would it speak to her to begin with. It was then that the spirit began to take form… form of an evil malevolent spirit that the King of Games, Yugi Moto has crossed paths with many times. He was a person that had spiky hair all over, the Millennium Symbol on his forehead, eyes that were just solemn and silent and a smile that was as evil as the gods themselves. Once Trixie took a look at it, she freaked out and threw the lamp causing it to pass through the spirit and break in the process.

"Calm yourself, my dear. I do not wish to harm you. I heard that you wish to seek revenge against someone who you despise don't you?" the spirit spoke as Trixie tried to keep calm as if she recently had a breakdown.

"Y-y-yeah… I do. W-who are you and w-what do you want with me? Are you gonna come and take my soul or something?" Trixie replied in which she was very nervous about seeing something as creepy as a spirit.

"I have no interest in stealing souls for I now have a new interest… I am known as the darkness of the one they call Marik Ishtar. To make it easier for a person such as yourself, you may call me Yami Marik. I hear that you are interested in seeking vengeance against a young fellow who has somehow… ruined your life I hear." Yami Marik spoke in which his evil tone was calm and persevered.

"Yes… how do you know all of this? Have you been overhearing my conversations or something?" Trixie replied wondering how someone for even a spirit would know so much about her.

"Well, how would you like it if you are interested in seeking vengeance against that person? With that kind of power, you can make him beg for mercy or even make him suffer a million deaths. Think about it… the power you can gain will make all who ruined you suffer. Don't you think you would like it." Yami Marik said in which his evil tone made her feel soft and yet cold inside.

"Maybe… maybe with that power, I can make him pay for what he did to me. He'll soon be begging for mercy and I know for sure that once I'm done with him, I will make everyone else who mocked me, disrespected me and even hurt me… pay. I'll take it, I swear. I want that power to crush him, bend him, destroy him and reduce him to nothing." Trixie replied in which she then undergoes a sadistic laugh that would even make Yami Marik kind of freak out.

"Your evil bad guy laugh needs a bit of work…anyway, I'm pleased that you are interested but in order for you to gain that power you must find me a card that I am in desperate need. The card I seek is a card I once possessed many years ago when I was after my vengeance against the Pharaoh." Yami Marik spoke in which Trixie listened.

"I'm listening… what kind of care are you talking about, Marik?" Trixie replied and it was then Yami Marik explained everything.

_Meanwhile…_

Far away from Trixie's mansion where everything was as eerie as the dark spirit appearing at Trixie's home, Timmy however was contending to his own issues. After seeing that he was victorious in his second duel, he had won Chad's rarest card; the Insect Queen. However, he was having second thoughts into wondering why he won it.

((It's strange… strange that I've already defeated Tad and Chad but now the populars have broken up because of my actions. Do I feel kind of guilty for doing this? I wish someone would tell me.)) Timmy thought as he put the Insect Queen in a plastic cardholder.

It was then he heard a voice from out of nowhere and it came from the deck that he currently owns. When Timmy opened his deck box containing his heroes, it was then the spirits began to take form. Timmy for some reason had a lot of questions to ask them and the heroes had a lot of answers for him.

"It seems that we have heard your plight and concern, Timmy. Tell us what bothers you." Elemental Hero Avian said as Timmy didn't hesitate to ask him some questions.

"Well, I'm concerned to the people that I've been dueling with. In little more than a week, I have already defeated two duelists and have acquired their rarest cards; the Dark Magician and Insect Queen. In the process, I have caused tension between them and their friends. Should I feel guilty for what I have done or is this something I can't take back." Timmy replied as the heroes were into thought and a rapid decision was easily made.

"Timmy, we thought about this and realized that you shouldn't be guilty for what you've done. You have opened the door to their hearts and freed them from the darkness that had corrupted them. In this world of yours, there are people that fight to protect others and there are those that want to destroy and cause destruction." Hero Burstinatrix said as Timmy understood what he said.

"This is why we chose you to be the keeper of our power… heroes are known to protect the weak and innocent and drive the evil out of those that have been consumed by it. Remember, you should be strong because you are doing what is right for them. I know soon enough they will support you in a moment of dire need." Hero Sparkman spoke afterwards as Timmy then had a calm look in his eyes seeing that what he was doing was right.

"Yeah, kid. You have us by your side so you shouldn't worry about a thing. Even though we know you have your godparents, you shouldn't let emotions consume ya." Hero Bubbleman said in a calm and brash manner.

"Maybe you are right… I guess I'm basically doubting myself which was something I wouldn't expect when it comes to such stuff like this." Timmy replied as the heroes chuckled a bit seeing that it was all his imagination.

"Remember, my young friend. You have the power to make a difference in this world so use that power to help others so stay strong." Her Wildheart said in a stern and calm attitude as the heroes agreed with what he had spoken to along with Timmy who in some cases agree as well.

The light dissipated in which Timmy had returned to hs room now fully aware of what has happened. Looking at his deck, he realized that he has a lot of work ahead of him and fortunately it wouldn't be easy either. As he got himself ready for bed, things were at a different case on Trixie's room. Having discovered that the dark spirit of Marik Ishtar wishing to give her the power needed to attain revenge, she wondered what he meant when he was after a card that once belonged to him.

"Now do you understand what I am after, Miss Tang? I seek the power of a card that was once mine. It's power is immense making it the most powerful card ever created… the Egyptian God Monster… **The Winged Dragon of Ra** (ATK?/DEF?). Once that card returns in my possession, the power I once lost will finally be at my fingertips. Even though I knew that the most powerful card in creation had been destroyed, the card has been remade somehow." Yami Marik spoke in which Trixie knew what was needed to do.

"I think I have one of thse cards… let me see. Here it is, they say that this card can't be used in a duel so I think this is it." Trixie replied in which she showed him the card and it was just like it was supposed to be.

It was then that Yami Marik began to recite an ancient Egyptian chant which caused the card to glow into a golden aura. When he continued to chant, Trixie felt the fury of the Winged Dragon inside her and seeing that it would awaken, she held her ground. When Marik was finished, the light exploded causing the Winged Dragon to re-emerge yet again. Trixie could only look in shock as she had witness the re-emergence of the Winged Dragon. Yami Marik let out laughter that could be heard for miles seeing that he had finally regained what he had lost. With even though that Ra was in his possession, there was still one thing missing for knowing that she wanted to gain revenge she would need help.

"At long last… you have brought me the card that I so desperately needed. I may not need the power of the Pharaoh but having the card is all I need. Now that you have helped me… it's only fair that I help you promising that you would do exactly as I tell you. Is that clear?" Yami Marik replied as Trixie nodded in approval knowing that she would take any risk to attain ultimate victory.

It was then that the spirit went inside Trixie Tang and she then felt a sudden chill inside seeing that she was no longer in control of her body. After a few minutes, she felt movement inside as the spirit began to adjust being in her body and without the Millennium Rod that he once possessed, it would be quite tough for Yami Marik to adjust but then Trixie opened her hand and out came the Millennium Rod. She then had an evil smile on her face seeing that she now was in possession of a once forgotten item. Trixie then began to chuckle as eventually, it led into an evil sadistic laugh that was characterized as Yami Marik's type of laugh.

"I have never felt so excited in my life… but yet, I am not used to this. No matter, I know that my friend will provide me all the strength I need and that strength will be used to crush my enemies. Timmy… you took everything away from me and have left me all alone. Now with the strength of Yami Marik by my side, you will pay for what you've done to me. And when its all over… you will be heading to the Shadow Realm along with all the others who have ruined my life. They will all pay!!" Trixie laughed as Yami Marik's spirit was beside her laughing as well.

With the dark spirit of Marik Ishtar now occupying Trixie Tang's mind, body and soul, it would appear that Timmy would better watch out. Trixie had underwent a drastic change and that change was anything but strange although she was gonna make a very huge impact in Dimmsdale. What was gonna happen now that Trixie is under control of Yami Marik and what about Timmy who is unaware of what is happening. The only thing that can be said about all this is that a shadow game would soon be on the horizon and Timmy would take part of it. This game is gonna be taken to a whole new level… for in this case, a shadow game.


	8. Enter the Dragon Part One

_Note from the Author_: With schoolwork stuck in my head, I hardly have time to get this done. Oh well at least I decided to go through it a little at a time. This is where we get to see Trixie Tang... new and improved but in an evil fashion. DarkMagicianmon, this goes to you for providing me with an idea unlike anything I've ever seen. So without further ado, here we go with another two-parter between Timmy and Veronica... and the duel that occurs between them. Enjoy.**  
**

**Chapter 8 – Enter the Dragon Part One**

_One week have passed… September 17__th__, 2002_

One week have passed since Timmy had defeated Chad Chet in a duel and had received his rarest card as a prize, the Insect Queen. However, things in this case have taken an unexpected turn. It all began on one unexplained morning on the school bus. Timmy along with his friends Chester, AJ and Tootie were gearing up for another day of school until they soon saw something that would have them in complete shock.

"Hey guys, you gotta see this. Is that… Trixie Tang?" Chester said as they all saw Trixie entering the school bus wearing a completely new attire.

Her attire was completely different to her normal clothes which has her wearing in pink. Her black hair was now spiky and some of it was tied into a ponytail, she also has gold bracers in her neck, shoulders and wrists. She wore a black no-sleeved shirt and a pair of white long khaki pants with black shoes. Her face underwent some changes as well as her eye color changed to a violet-blue with some black marks around her eyes. Everyone looked on in awe seeing Trixie's new look but Timmy and his friends certainly weren't.

"Okay, what's the deal with this? One day, we see Trixie all in pink and the next we see her in Egyptian attire… this is really weird." Timmy spoke who is seeing Trixie in her new attire.

"Is this a fashion show or something? I don't think so because we are basically not impressed." Chester replied in which Timmy nodded in approval agreeing to what he said.

When Trixie locked eyes with Timmy, they both had silent looks in their eyes as if their looks would very much express things not to mention that they both have hatred for one another. Timmy moved aside so Trixie can sit down staying out of his way to boot.

((Is this the boy you tell me about? He's not like other insolent children is he.)) Yami Marik spoke telepathically as he saw what Trixie was seeing.

((He isn't ordinary because he possesses a powerful deck. We shouldn't take him lightly because he has already defeated two of my former friends.)) Trixie replied back telling Yami Marik what to expect of Timmy and his unrecognizable power.

((If he is considered to be powerful then we should let him feel the wrath of the Winged Dragon of Ra! He'll suffer a painful demise in the shadows.)) Yami Marik said back but Trixie had an alternative.

((I have a better idea. Besides, its important that you see Timmy's dueling strength for soon enough you'll have him burning… burning to the wrath of the Winged Dragon.)) Trixie replied in which Yami Marik immediately approved afterwards knowing that he will understand his opponent better by seeing him in a duel.

Once she sat down, the bus went off to school and commotion continued onwards. As for the former populars, they were in different seats on the bus with thoughts of their own. When the school bus reached its destination, the students were immediately dropped off near Dimmsdale Elementary. All of them went inside and got themselves ready for another day of school and another day of teachers constantly giving out homework and other junk to them. Timmy on the other hand put away his bookbag and took out his books, a duel disk and his deck. He knows that he would soon duel someone today and it would be somewhat unlikely that he would not end up facing Trixie who has been possessed by Yami Marik.

"Hey Timmy, hurry up! We're gonna be late for class dude." Chester said as he was somehow in a rush to head to class.

"Calm your rear end man. Class doesn't start for another 5 minuted so take it easy." Timmy replied as he emptied out his bookbag, took out some textbooks and put the duel disk and his deck in the bookbag.

Timmy soon followed Chester into the classrom while Trixie came in and saw them heading off to class. It was then that Yami Marik came out in spirit form that seemed curious of what Trixie was seeing as well.

((I see that the boy is a young student like yourself. Are you certain that your plan will work?)) Yami Marik spoke in which Trixie didn't waste time to reply afterwards.

((Yes. He's a 6th grader like I am but he spends a lot more time with his friends than his studies.)) Trixie replied and Yami Marik had a smile of his face concocting a plan of his own.

((I'd say it's high time we put your plan into full effect wouldn't you agree?)) Yami Marik spoke in which it went back into Trixie's body and then the plan went into effect.

Trixie then took out two notes and put them in Timmy and Veronica's respective lockers. She then snickered seeing how perfect it would be to see the two of them duel. Fortunately, it would be the perfect opportunity knowing that lunchtime was a few hours from now. In class, Timmy had been busy taking notes and following the instructions of his teacher.

"Alright, can anyone tell me what year that the United States of America gained its independece from Britain… yes?" Mr. Banner said as he saw Timmy's hand raised up.

"The year was 1783 where it would be the same year that both sides had the Treaty of Paris." Timmy replied in which Mr. Banner had a smile on his face seeing that he had gotten it right.

"That is correct Timmy. Now then, let's continue onward everyone." Mr. Banner spoke as the class continued but not before he would see all the students in the room only to find that someone was missing.

"Ah yes… has anyone known what happened to Trixie Tang? She hasn't been in school since yesterday." Mr. Banner said as he wondered whatever happened to one of his students.

"Mr. Banner, no one knows what happened to Trixie Tang although I do know it has to relate to her family's business as law attorneys." Veronica replied in which Mr. Banner took that into awareness.

"I see… I may have to set up a conference with her parents. In the meantime, continue with your work until I return." Mr. Banner spoke as he left the classroom in the hopes of taking care of some other matters.

The students continued on with their notes and assignments but the many students had concern for what happened to Trixie except for Timmy and his friends along with the former populars that left Trixie to follow their own paths. They knew that something is up and were in need of some answers.

"Normally, Trixie would be bothering us right now while class is in session but something isn't right." Timmy said as he wondered what was going on.

"I heard that the populars have broken up and she went into a depressive state. How do you think Tad, Chad and Veronica all wear outfits that resembled themselves. " Chester replied as he showed Timmy the three of them that were now wearing different clothes rather than their usual popular kid attire.

"That's something… but still, I can't stop thinking about it because I have more important problems to worry about." Timmy said as he continued with his work but the former popular kids see this as a plan hoping to have Trixie reunite the group.

((Whatever Trixie has planned, it won't work for me one bit because I'm done being a part of that group. The only thing that matters is that I follow my own path.)) Tad thought as he wrote notes down on a notebook.

((I still can't get Trixie out of my head but still… what is she planning?)) Chad thought as he looked at the window showing the park near the school.

((That girl is driving me nuts. What is going on here? I got to get her out of my head before I end up going insane.)) Veronica thought as she tried to keep herself steady.

After a few minutes, the teacher returned and he had some very unexplained news for it concerned with Trixie Tang.

"Students, I have some startling news. Trixie Tang will not be joining us for the next few days for personal reasons. I certainly have no idea what has happened but for the time being, I will end my class early in spite of these events. For homework, go to the following pages and answer the questions provided…" Mr. Banner said as he went through the homework assignment while Veronica went off to the little girls' room.

Once Veronica went to the girls' bathroom, she took her sweet time hoping to do what she needs to be done. However, when she was finished and was about to wash her hands she then looked at something which somehow was Trixie Tang. Veronica looked in shock but when she turned around, she vanished.

((What… what was that? Was that… Trixie? No, I… I must be seeing things.)) Veronica thought as she washed her face but when she looked up, she saw Trixie again.

She then turned around and saw Trixie that had a look somewhat similar to the dark spirit of Yami Marik; black no-sleeved shirt, long khaki pants, a long black cape and gold egyptian bands in her arms and neck. Veronica could only look in shock for until her body stood still thanks to Trixie using the power of the forgotten Millennium Rod to control her from head to toe.

((Ha ha ha ha… with that pathetic blonde girl Veronica in our control, we will soon uncover the true strengths of Timmy Turner's deck. I think this alternative is much appropriate since we have the strength of the Millennium Rod.)) Yami Marik spoke as Trixie let out an evil smile on her face.

"Yes… now Veronica, you are under our control. I will give you one simple objective… you will challenge Timmy to a duel… and you will defeat him! Is that clear?" Trixie replied as Veronica nodded silently as if she was controlled like a puppet.

Veronica then walked off silently as Trixie let out an evil smile in which afterwards she went inside one of the bathrooms and disappeared into the shadows. As Veronica went back into the classroom, she saw the students getting ready to leave. Fortunately, she was able to get her homework assignment copied down and went off to her locker hoping to look forward to whatever comes by. The other students left the room as well hoping to put away their books and focus on their motives. Timmy wasn't far behind as he put away his notebooks and went off to the lunchroom but not before an unexpected person came by to say something.

"Hey Timmy, can I ask you something? I was wondering if…" Veronica spoke as Timmy turned around hoping to listen in.

"Alright Veronica, what do you want? If you want a duel that bad, hey…I won't mind besides, I need some more competition." Timmy replied as Veronica was shocked to see that Timmy knew what he was going to say.

"Wow, you are quick. You may have beaten Tad and Chad but hey… my deck is just as good as theirs. I'll see you at recess so you better be ready. The question is… does your Elemental Heroes have what it takes to stand up to my dragons? I guess the only way to find out is to duel me… I will be waiting." Veronica spoke as she went off to her locker hoping to get herself ready for battle.

All Timmy could do was look in shock but his expression quickly changed hoping to look forward to yet another duel. After defeating Tad and Chad, he knew what to expect from his next opponent but the problem was… he had no idea how. At lunchtime, Timmy had been quite busy shuffling his deck for the past 20 minutes while his friends were concerned what was happening.

"Uh Timmy… why are you shuffling your deck for the past twenty minutes? Don't tell me someone challenged you to a duel have they?" Chester said as Timmy's eyes immediately caught his attention.

"Looks like you already figured that out did you? Anyway, it turns out that Veronica challenged me to a duel and it looks like it's been the third duel in a few days. This should be interesting big time." Timmy replied as he finished shuffling his deck for the 28th time.

"Timmy, I think you should watch out for Veronica and her deck. I hear that she has a huge fascination for Dragon-type monsters… not to mention that she already has all the _Spyro the Dragon_ Playstation games." Tootie spoke in which everyone immediately went silent after mentioning of the small purple dragon named Spyro.

"Is that gonna help me win this duel? In my opinion it isn't despite the fact that I've made a pre-order to get the _Nintendo Gamecube_." Timmy replied as he put his deck into the duel disk' deck slot.

"Are you gonna get your hands on some of the games that are part of the Gamecube launch? I'm getting my hands on _Luigi's Mansion_ because its about time Luigi gets a shot at being the hero." Chester spoke but Timmy had his eyes closed knowing that it would be something to back off.

"Well, I'm after the successor to _Super Smash Bros._ which is quite known as _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. I think it is the best fighting game ever since I am as it is… very skilled." Timmy replied as he then got up and went outside waiting for Veronica to appear only to see that Veronica was already waiting for him.

"Well I never thought you'd show up. It seems to me that you took your sweet time preparing yourself for this duel." Veronica spoke as she was already set for battle against her opponent.

"You should know… I'm a guy that takes my sweet time if I want to win any battle. So, you ready to put up your rarest card in this duel?" Timmy replied as Veronica was hesitant to battle against him.

"Of course. If you win, I'll hand you my rarest card… the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Veronica said as Timmy showed her his rarest card.

"Okay and if you win against me, I'll hand you my rarest card… the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman." Timmy replied as he put his rarest card in his deck box which contains his fusion cards.

Both duelists powered up their duel disks with their lifepoints set at 4000 and the students were watching hoping to see an exciting battle take place. On one side laid Timmy Turner who is the master of the Elemental Heroes, monsters that possessed strength to the six elements. On the other side is Veronica Star, a ditzy blonde girl who possesses the strength of mythical creatures called dragons.

"You ready Veronica? Because it's time to get your game on. Since I'm dueling a lady like yourself, you may go first." Timmy said (Hand: 5, lifepoints: 4000) as he drew his starting hand.

"That's sweet of you but I'm afraid I have to destroy you so let us begin. For starters, I'll set two cards face down on the field. Next, I summon **The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave** (ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000) in defense position." Veronica replied (Hand: 3, lifepoints: 4000) as she summoned a monster that took up a defensive posture.

It was a large green dragon that had hard scales and it took up a resting position as it defends. Timmy looked as he saw a defensive dragon appearing on the field. Veronica's turn came to an end giving her opponent to opportunity to make his move.

"A dragon-type monster huh? Interesting… now it's time for me to make my move. I'll also set two cards face down on the field and I bring out my **Elemental Hero Sparkman** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode." Timmy said (Hand: 3) as he brought out a monster that had an electric personality not to mention a monster that can unleash electricity to his opponents.

((So, he decides to go on the offensive huh? This guy is more of a reckless fool than I thought.)) Veronica thought as Timmy continued with his turn.

"From my hand, I equip my Sparkman with the spell card **Spark Blaster** (Spell Card) and with it, it allows me to swap the position of any monster on the field… but I'm limited to three uses so I have to make each of them count. For starters, I change your dragon-type and have it be on the offensive." Timmy said (Hand: 2) as he ordered his Sparkman to use its Spark Blaster to change Veronica's defending dragon to be in an attacking position.

((Crud. He decided to make my monster be on the offensive huh? No matter… I got plenty of other dragons at my disposal.)) Veronica thought as Timmy went on the offensive with his summoned monster.

"Elemental Hero Sparkman attack The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave now! Destroy it with Spark Crush!" Timmy shouted as his monster went on the attack.

Sparkman went on the offensive and fired a powerful lightning blast that struck Veronica's monster and destroyed it in the process. If that wasn't enough, she suffered a slight decrease in her lifepoints since her monster was in attack position (Veronica's lifepoints: 3700). The crowd looked on in awe as Timmy went on the offensive but it was way early in the duel and the outcome hasn't been decided yet.

"I've had enough so I'm gonna end my turn now. Let's see what you got now that I've made my move." Timmy spoke as Veronica drew her next card giving her the opportunity to make her move.

"Time for me to go on the offensive now and for starters, I'm going to summon my **Divine Dragon Ragnarok** (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!" Veronica (Hand: 3) replied as she brought out a monster that made its appearance with the changing of the weather.

The clouds darkened as the skies roared throughout the field. Lightning flew through the darkened clouds as a large white dragon appeared with lightning pulsing throughout its body. It then roared while Timmy stood stern and calm expecting the unexpected. Veronica looked up at the sky and smiled seeing that it appeared but saw its immense strength unfold.

"Are you surprised to see the strength of my monster? Well guess what… this is where things get even more intense. I reveal my face-down card **Dragon's Tear** (Spell Card) and this card is an equip spell card that is only used for dragons. The equip spell gives my Divine Dragon Ragnarok an additional 500 attack points making it stronger than your Sparkman!" Veronica said as the equip spell card caused a tear to fall from the sky hitting the water as it was serene and calm.

Divine Dragon Ragnarok let out a roar as it unleashed a golden glow causing its attack strength to be even stronger than Timmy's Sparkman. When it stopped roaring, it was set to attack with its enhanced strength and Timmy would experiene that power firsthand (Divine Dragon Ragnarok's ATK: 2000).

"Divine Dragon Ragnarok attack his Sparkman now… Divine Storm!" Veronica shouted as her monster went on the move unleashing a devastating attack.

The dragon expanded its body and then it began to gather strength from the lightning that struck it. It then gathered energy from its mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of divine energy hitting its mark destroying Sparkman in the process with Timmy having to pay the price with his lifepoints (Timmy's lifepoints: 3600). However, he had an opportunity just waiting to be unleashed.

"Good move but I've got something better because by destroying my Sparkman, you triggered my trap and it's a little something called **Hero Signal** (Trap Card)!" Timmy said as his trap card was activated causing a light to emerge in the sky with the letter "H" being revealed above.

((So… looks like he has the ability to call forth other heroes to the fray huh? Interesting but still… I can't take any chances against someone like him.)) Veronica thought as Timmy explained what the trap was about.

"This trap only works whenever a monster is destroyed as a result of battle. This allows me to search through my deck and summon any Elemental Hero monster to the field… as long as its 4-stars or less. I choose my **Elemental Hero Clayman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode." Timmy spoke as another Elemental Hero monster took up the field but in a defensive posture.

"I see you decided to be on the defensive… very smart move. I'll end my turn so show me what you got boy." Veronica replied as she ended her turn but Timmy had to do something… and do something fast.

"Okay, you really hit me hard there. I play my **Polymerization** (Spell Card) and this allows me to merge the Clayman on the field with my **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) that's in my hand." Timmy (Hand: 1) spoke as he initiated a fusion between two familiar monsters.

What happened next was all too familiar as a fusion monster appeared on the field but took up a defensive position seeing that it was better there. It was a monster that was of the fire attribute and was known to unleash powerful missile blasts that can take down any enemy. Veronica can only look on and see the power of Timmy's new fusion monster taking the field.

"Say hello to my **Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster** (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500) for its been put in defense position. Since it is in defense position, it packs a special effect for when I cut its attack strength in half I can bypass your divine dragon and attack you directly. Now Rampart Blaster, attack her directly with Rampart Missile Blast!" Timmy shouted as he ordered his monster to make the attack.

Though it was in a defensive position (ATK: 1000), it unleashed a volley of missiles that went past Divine Dragon Ragnarok and struck Veronica directly giving Timmy the lead he needed to survive in the duel. It wasn't as surprising though since it was heating up but the duel was far from over.

"Okay… you may have gained an advantage in this battle but this is far from over. You'll experience the true strength of my Dragon deck and for starters, this game has just gotten interesting." Veronica (Hand: 4) spoke as she drew her next card and by looking at it, she found what she needed to go on the offensive yet again.

((This is getting really good… no wonder I love Duel Monsters. But still, I got to get my guard up as something about this battle isn't right.)) Timmy thought as he stood stern knowing for sure that he would be facing the inevitable but what he doesn't know was that someone was watching her.

With the area then turned into darkness, a possessed Trixie Tang holding the Millennium Rod and with having an evil smile on her face, she was liking what she would be seeing. What does this all mean for Timmy? Will he soon encounter the wrath of the forgotten Millennium Items and the Winged Dragon of Ra? Only time will tell as this duel is getting as good as it gets.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Enter the Dragon Part Two

_Note from the Author:_ The intensity of the duel is overwhelming... trust me, you'll like every bit of it. Here's Chapter 9 and I promise you that this will be something to please.

**Chapter 9 – Enter the Dragon Part 2**

_In this world, there are people that do many things and they all depend on the person themselves. Some are good and they can achieve many accomplishments in life and some are evil which have the sole purpose of hurting others without remorse nor care. But what do you get when you have someone whose popular with an evil spirit that once crossed paths with a person of high prestige… you get absolute hell. Last time, school continues on and everyone has seen Trixie who has undergone a complete Egyptian overhaul. If that wasn't enough, her character has completely changed and it has to do with the evil spirit of Marik Ishtar. Because of it, Veronica ends up being their first victim and was ordered to duel Timmy Turner to see his dueling skill. So far, the duel had already begun and Timmy has a strong lead but with Veronica's turn on the horizon he has a very bad feeling. What will happen there? This duel is far from over…_

**Timmy's Standing in the Current Duel**

Timmy's lifepoints: 3600, cards in his hand: 1, cards set on his field: 1

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500)

**Veronica's Standing in the Current Duel**

Veronica's lifepoints: 2700, cards in her hand: 3, cards set on her field: 1

Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000, powered up with equip spell card Dragon's Tear, ATK now at 2000)

"You may have been able to hit my lifepoints with that kind of move but I'm afraid that I will now deal the damage. It's my turn and I now summon a monster that is quite different… it has the ability to get stronger with each turn." Veronica (Hand: 4) said as she drew her next card and was surprised in seeing what she had gotten.

"If I don't know much about Duel Monsters, I'd say that it has to be one of those level monsters right?" Timmy replied as Veronica looked dumbfounded after what he heard.

"You really are stupid… I summon the **Armed Dragon LV3** (ATK: 1200/DEF: 900) in attack mode." Veronica (Hand: 3) spoke as she summoned a monster that was completely different.

It was a dragon that had armor of a pale color while the rest was of a light orange. It geared itself up for battle but seeing that it was weaker than Timmy's defensive monster, she had other plans with it.

"My new monster may be weak but that is about to change… I reveal my face down card, the spell card **Level Up!** (Spell Card)." Veronica said as her face-down card caused something to happen.

Armed Dragon LV3 was glowing in an aura that caused it to evolve and become stronger. Timmy can only look on and watch as the movie that he just summoned grow in size and it undertook a change of form in the process. The students of Dimmsdale Elementary looked on and saw it get more larger by the second. When it was over, a new monster emerged from the evolution whose colors were different and had spikes all over its body.

"No way… wh-what is that thing? Can that be Armed Dragon?" Timmy spoke as he stuttered just by looking at it.

"This here… it's an armed dragon alright except its stronger. I present to you my **Armed Dragon LV5** (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700) in attack mode." Veronica replied as it let out a bone-chilling loud roar that freaked Timmy out a bit and scared everyone else.

"Whoa… that dragon's scary and big. Can Timmy stand a chance against that thing?" Tootie said as she saw how big it was.

"I don't know… I've never even heard of this kind of monster. This makes me wonder if he really has what it takes to beat it." Chester replied as Timmy saw what Veronica had planned next.

"My Armed Dragon LV5 has a very special ability and it can destroy one monster on the field instantly. In order to do it, I must discard one monster from my hand to my graveyard whose attack strength is equal or more than the monster I want to destroy." Veronica said as Timmy had a shocked look in his eyes seeing it as a turning point.

((No way! If that Armed Dragon of hers can do something like that then I'm gonna end up in serious trouble. I just hope that my other face-down card can save me from a move like this.)) Timmy thought as Veronica activated her Armed Dragon LV5's special effect.

"I activate my Armed Dragon LV5's special effect… so I discard this card, my 7-star **Serpent Night Dragon** (ATK: 2350/DEF: 2400) to the graveyard so it can destroy your Rampart Blaster. Since your fusion monster has an attack strength of 2000 and my Serpent Night Dragon's attack is 2350, I'd say that it's about to be hitting the dust soon. Now go my Armed Dragon, destroy that Rampart Blaster with Spike Shock Surge!" Veronica shouted (Hand: 2) as her Armed Dragon LV5 used its special power.

Spikes began coming out of Armed Dragon LV5 and all of them aimed straight for Timmy's defending Fusion Monster. When it made its mark, a cloud of smoke emerged as they all wonder that Timmy's monster was destroyed. Veronica could only watch as the smoke cleared but it was then she gets a very unexpected surprise.

"No way… how… I thought your monster was destroyed. What did you do?" Veronica shouted as she looked in horror seeing Timmy having two monsters on the field instead of one.

"When you activated your Armed Dragon LV5's special effect, I kicked in my **De-Fusion** (Spell Card) quick play spell and caused my Rampart Blaster to be split into the two fusion monsters that created it; **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) and **Elemental Hero Clayman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) for they are both in defense mode." Timmy replied as everyone saw both fusion monsters that were in defense mode.

"It doesn't matter to me one bit because I will crush you with both my monsters. Divine Dragon Ragnarok attack his pathetic Burstinatrix now! Divine Storm!" Veronica shouted as her monster unleashed a devastating divine blast that destroyed one of Timmy's monsters.

((It's a good thing that my Quick-Play spell saved me because if it didn't I would have lost this match right away. At least I know what I'm doing.)) Timmy thought as Veronica continued with her turn.

"I'm not finished with you yet because my Armed Dragon LV5 will crush your Clayman. Destroy it with Armed Punisher!" Veronica said as her Armed Dragon LV5 made the attack.

It spun one of its arms and then used it to unleash a devastating blow striking Clayman and destroying it in the process. Since it was in defense mode, Timmy's lifepoints were safe but that would soon be the least of his worries as something else was about to occur.

"You think you've gotten off easy but I'm afraid not. My Armed Dragon LV5 has a second effect for when it destroys a monster as a result of battle, I can evolve it even further. Since my turn has officially ended, I sacrifice my Armed Dragon LV5 to summon… my **Armed Dragon LV7** (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000)!!" Veronica said (Hand: 1) as her Armed Dragon LV5 underwent an unprecedented evolution.

Armed Dragon LV5 immediately vanished and out came an even larger mansion that was filled with more armor and packs more of a punch thanks to its attack strength and special effect. Fortunately it was Timmy's turn and he had an opportunity to go on the offensive but the problem was… he had to make it count.

"That Armed Dragon LV7 sure is strong… but I got something that is much stronger. It's my draw now and from my hand, I play my spell card **Pot of Greed** (Spell Card) which allows me to draw an additional two more cards." Timmy said as he played his spell card to increase his hand (Hand: 3) but that didn't impress Veronica one bit.

"I'm not basically impressed but the only thing I can say is that whatever you draw won't do you any good. My Armed Dragon LV7 has 2800 attack points and no matter what monster you bring out it will not do you any good." Veronica replied as Timmy became fully aware of what to expect but it didn't matter to him one bit.

"No difference because I summon my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in attack mode." Timmy said as he summoned a monster to the field… a very familiar monster that possessed a bubbly and unique personality.

((What is that guy thinking? That monster of his is weaker than my Armed Dragon LV7… what is he planning?)) Veronica thought as Timmy continued with his turn.

"You are wondering why I summoned my monster to begin with right? Well, the only thing I can say is that this monster is about to undergo an evolution. From my hand, I play my **Metamorphosis** (Spell Card) and this allows me to sacrifice a monster so I can summon a fusion monster with the same number of stars. But in this case, I use it to transform my Bubbleman into my **Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200)!" Timmy (Hand: 1) said as he caused his monster to undergo a change of its own.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman underwent an evolution as it went from being blue with a cape to being a powerhouse with a new blaster, fish fins for a cape and an attitude to boot. Veronica was still not impressed with seeing Timmy bring out a monster like that but looks would be really deceiving.

"I know what you are gonna say… my monster has 800 attack points right? Guess what, I'm adding this to the fray. From my hand, I activate the equip spell **Bubble Blaster** (Spell Card) and this can only be equipped on my Elemental Hero Bubbleman. Since my Neo Bubbleman is on the field, it is considered as Hero Bubbleman giving Neo Bubbleman an additional 800 attack points." Timmy (Hand: 0) said as he gave his newfound monster a power boost.

A large water cannon appeared and Neo Bubbleman got its hands on it along with a power boost of 800 extra attack points. Veronica still wasn't impressed in seeing Neo Bubbleman especially with its increased strength (Neo Bubbleman's ATK: 1600).

"Looks like you aren't impressed are you? Oh well because I'm now gonna do battle! Neo Bubbleman attack the Armed Dragon LV7 now… use Neo Bubble Blast!" Timmy (Hand: 0) shouted as he had his monster unleash its attack.

Neo Bubbleman took its bubble blaster and fired it at Armed Dragon LV7 hitting its mark. Even though it struck Vernoica's strongest creature, something was not right and Timmy would be the one to provide some answers.

"What is wrong with you Timmy? Your Neo Bubbleman attacked my Armed Dragon and shouldn't it be destroyed and you lose 1200 lifepoints." Veronica said as Timmy didn't care for he knew what he was doing.

"I know I'm supposed to lose 1200 lifepoints but there are two things that come into effect. First, my Neo Bubbleman's special effect kicks in and whenever it battles a monster, the monster it attacks is destroyed instantly. Since I attacked your Armed Dragon LV7, it pays the price." Timmy replied as Armed Dragon LV7 was destroyed in an instant putting Veronica in complete shock.

"No! My Armed Dragon LV7! You'll pay for that… I swear it. It won't matter anyway because you are going to lose 1200 lifepoints." Veronica said as Timmy had something else he had to tell her and it wasn't a nice one either.

"I'm afraid that you got this whole thing seriously messed up because my Bubble Blaster's 2nd effect takes into consideration. By sacrificing my Bubble Blaster equip spell, all battle damage that I'm supposed to take is reduced to 0 so in other words thanks to this move I just played… I just killed two birds with one stone." Timmy replied as Veronica saw Bubble Blaster immediately destroyed causing a complete shock throughout the crowd and his monster's attack strength to decrease (Neo Bubbleman's ATK: 800).

"No way… I can't believe Timmy would do something as crazy as this." Tootie said as she was shocked in seeing her friend pull off an impressive move.

"Yeah, I always thought that he was reckless but I never thought this reckless." Chester replied as Timmy immediately ended his turn giving Veronica the opportunity to counterattack.

"You are so gonna pay for that I swear it! It's my draw and I have my Divine Dragon Ragnarok attack your Neo Bubbleman… Divine Storm!" Veronica (Hand: 3) shouted as her monster immediately destroyed his Neo Bubbleman causing his lifepoints to decrease (Timmy's lifepoints: 2400).

((That girl is making one big mistake after another… besides, it's high time I show her how its done.)) Timmy thought as his opponent continued with her turn.

"I'll finish by setting one card face down and that's all. I doubt you have anything in your arsenal to try and stop me. Well, go ahead and make your move." Veronica (Hand: 2) said as she ended her turn giving Timmy what he needs to strike hard and strike fast.

"Looks like its high time I take it up a notch… and for starters, I play the spell card **Roll of Fate** (Spell Card). This allows me to roll a six-sided die and depending on what it shows, I get to draw that many cards as long as I have to discard the same amount from my deck." Timmy replied as his card brought out a six-sided die to appear on the field.

It kept bouncing on the field giving both Timmy and Veronica to have various wild guesses of what the outcome would be. When the dice finally stopped bouncing, the outcome was revealed and from the looks of things... it was something that Timmy would appreciate.

"Aw yeah! Luck is totally on my side for I've gotten a six and thanks to Roll of Fate, I can draw six cards from my deck as long as I have to discard six cards to the graveyard." Timmy (Hand: 6) said as he drew a completely new hand that would turn the tide.

"It makes no difference what move you make because no matter what you throw at me it won't do you any good." Veronica replied as Timmy was still rolling along with his turn.

"Is that right? Okay then because from my hand, I activate the spell card **Fusion Recovery** (Spell Card) which allows me to take one fusion-material monster and one **Polymerization** (Spell Card) from my graveyard and add it to my hand. But I'm not done yet because I play Polymerization and fuse **Elemental Hero Avian** (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) and Burstinatrix together to form my **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)!" Timmy (Hand: 5) spoke as he initiated a fusion that everyone has seen.

The monster emerged in colors of green, black and red with a power greater than Veronica's monster. The duel was gonna experience a sudden change but in this case, it would be a very positive change.

"With my Flame Wingman on the field, I'd say that I'm gonna enjoy every bit of what I'll unleash on you. Time to battle! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack her Divine Dragon Ragnarok with Inferno Flame!" Timmy shouted as he ordered his Flame Wingman to attack.

Flame Wingman gathered energy from its dragon-like hand and fired a fiery blast that incinerated Divine Dragon Ragnarok. Although Veronica suffered a slight decrease in lifepoints (Veronica's lifepoints: 2600), it was about to get much worse.

"Oh wait… I forgot to mention one important thing. Everytime my Flame Wingman destroys a monster, you lose lifepoints equal to your monster's attack points. I hate to say it but you are about to feel much worse." Timmy said as his Flame Wingman went to Veronica and that is then she suffered yet even more damage (Veronica's lifepoints: 600).

"Whoa… Timmy just brought Veronica's lifepoints down to 600. If he beats her…" Tad said as Chad instantly replied afterwards.

"Then that proves he really is stronger than us. It's a shame that money can buy a person power but not a good deck like that." Chad replied afterwards in quick fashion.

"Alright, I'll set two cards face down and that ends my turn. With only 600 lifepoints left, I doubt you have anything in your arsenal that can take me down. So come on… why don't you bring out your toughest monster… if you can." Timmy (Hand: 3) said in which it provoked and angered Veronica in a way that he would never do.

"Okay… you want me to show you my worst? You got it because I'm unleashing it right here. First I summon my **Red-Eyes B. Chick** (ATK: 800/DEF: 500) in attack mode." Veronica (Hand: 3) spoke as a small red egg appeared on the field.

The egg began to crack and out came a small black dragon that looks like a small Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Timmy was shocked yet confused into wondering what Veronica had in store for him.

"Shocked aren't you? Guess what because its about to go from bad to worse. I activate my Chick's special ability and when I send it to the graveyard, I can bring out its evolution… the **Red Eyes ****Black Dragon** (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)!" Veronica (Hand: 2) spoke as the Chick was offered up to bring out something much greater.

A large black dragon with red eyes emerged on the field and let out a chilling roar nearly scaring everyone. Timmy was staying calm as it was something Veronica would be expecting since it is her rarest card however, she had other plans.

"If you are wondering why I have it out then guess what… I'm about to unleash something much more powerful to the field. Sure my Red Eyes Black Dragon is strong but I'm going to unleash something stronger. You see, my Red Eyes Black Dragon is my best card but what I have here is my strongest card for I sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon to unleash its ultimate evolution…" Veronica (Hand: 1) said as she offered up her Red Eyes Black Dragon to unleash something far much greater

A large black dragon emerged on the field with marks of red and orange all over its wings and body. It let out a roar that was devastating as well as ear-deafening considering the fact that it is the ultimate form of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Timmy can only look on and watch as he was about to experience the true strength of the dragon's power.

"No way… can it be?" Timmy spoke as Veronica didn't hesitate to show off her strongest monster on the field.

"I present to you my **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon** (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) in attack mode! I hate to say it but you are done because for every Dragon-type monster in my graveyard, my new monster gains an additional 300 attack points." Veronica (Hand: 1) replied as the souls of every other dragon that were destroyed appeared on the field as spirits.

Each of the dragons appeared on the field giving Red Eyes Darkness Dragon its energy needed to become more powerful than before. With a total of seven dragons (The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, Divine Dragon Ragnarok, Armed Dragon LV3, LV5, LV7, Red-Eyes B. Chick and Red-Eyes Black Dragon) lending their strength to Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, it let out a devastating roar as its attack strength went off the charts (ATK: 4500).

((Darn it! Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack strength has went off the roof. No way my monster can survive that blast unless…)) Timmy thought as he looked down to his face-down cards as Veronica prepare to unleash her new monster's strength.

"Now that the strength of my fallen dragons have become the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's power, I'm gonna make it even more powerful. I reveal my face-down card **Dragon Nails** (Spell Card) for this equip spell card can only be equipped on a dragon-type that is of the darkness attribute. It raises my monster's strength by 600." Veronica said as her monster's attack strength went even higher to almost unbelievable expectations (Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's ATK: 5100).

((Her Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack power is completely unstoppable. But still… I got something up my sleeves to take that thing down. Let's just pray that it counts.)) Timmy thought as Veronica made her attack with her overpowered dragon.

"Time to battle! Red Eyes Darkness Dragon attack his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Wipe out his monster and his lifepoints with Inferno Darkfire!" Veronica shouted as her monster unleashed her attack.

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon went high gathering a powerful amount of energy and then unleashed it all on Timmy's monster. Knowing that she would unleash something as powerful as this, she had an evil look in her eyes but Timmy had two face downs and he wasn't afraid to use them.

"Not quite! I have two face downs and they'll help me save this duel. Reveal face-down card number one **Invincible Hero** (Trap Card). Now until the end of your turn, my Flame Wingman can't be destroyed in battle." Timmy said as his Flame Wingman was covered in an aura that made him immune to being defeated.

"A waste of a trap! My Red Eyes Darkness Dragon has an attack strength of 5100 while your fusion monster has a power of 2100. Your lifepoints are wiped out no matter what you do so it's over!!" Veronica shouted as her monster's attack struck Flame Wingman.

Everyone wondered if Timmy was gonna lose the duel and it generated a huge amount of smoke nearly covering his side of the field. Veronica smiled seeing that she had succeeded in defeating Timmy but her face would soon change to something of happiness to something of shock. The smoke cleared and Timmy was still standing along with his fusion monster but his lifepoints was a different concern.

"What… what the heck is going on here?? Why isn't your lifepoints dropped down to zero? You cheated! I swear that you cheated." Veronica shouted as Timmy didn't hesitate to explain what just happened.

"Like I said previously with my last move, I killed two birds with one stone. In this case, it had to do with my other face-down card. Maybe if you looked to the left of Invincible Hero, you should see my other face-down." Timmy replied as she showed him his other face-down card revealing to be somewhat of a lifesaver.

"No way!! Is that… **Emergency Provisions** (Spell Card)? So your lifepoints didn't drop down to zero." Veronica said as Timmy explained what it was about.

"My quick-play spell is somewhat of a lifesaver to me. By destroying a varied number of cards on my spell or trap zone, I can gain 1000 lifepoints multiplied by the number of cards I destroy. Since I had Invincible Hero already activated, I destroyed it to gain 1000 lifepoints which was more than enough to save me from losing this duel." Timmy explained as his strategy saved him from a defeat more embarassing than he would expect. (Timmy's lifepoints: 400)

((Drat! I can't believe I was so careless! If I wasn't as careless then I would have used a spell card to take down those two. No matter, I got next turn to crush him anyway and with my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack power at 5100 … I know I can't lose.)) Veronica thought as Timmy was ready to draw his next and utmost deciding card.

"Whoa, this duel has been a blast and I got to admit… you really know how to push my potential to the ultimate limit. Too bad I have to end it all with this… from my hand I play the spell card **Fusion Sage** (Spell Card). This allows me to take a Polymerization card from my deck and add it to my hand. But I'm not finished because I activate **The Warrior Returning Alive** (Spell Card) and this allows me to take a Warrior-type monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand." Timmy (Hand: 4) said as he prepared himself for what could be the last turn of the duel.

"How long is this gonna take? Recess is almost over and I want to get back to class… can you just end it already?" Veronica replied as Timmy was still continuing with his move.

"You want me to end it? Okay, don't say I didn't warn you though. I play Polymerization fusing my Flame Wingman on the field with the **Elemental Hero Sparkman** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in my hand to create… the **Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman** (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)!" Timmy (Hand: 2) said as he caused a fusion to take place.

Flame Wingman and Sparkman entered the vortex and out came a light that shone as if it could be seen at a lighthouse. A warrior in white emerged that had a continued glow and a hidden power. Veronica could only watch as the monster emerged with a strength that was beyond incredible.

"My Shining Flare Wingman possess a special effect and it gains power for every Elemental Hero that's in my graveyard. For every Hero that's in the grave, my Shining Flare gains 300 attack points and from the hero count that I have I'd say its more than enough to power my Wingman." Timmy said as the many heroes that had fallen in battle appeared to give Shining Flare Wingman the power boost needed.

With a total of seven monsters (Sparkman, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Bubbleman, Neo Bubbleman, Avian, Flame Wingman) behind Timmy's monster, it powered Shining Flare Wingman's strength (ATK: 4600) but it wasn't enough to destroy Veronica's Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"Good move Timmy but it isn't good enough because my monster is 500 attack points stronger than yours. You are so gonna lose this duel no matter what." Veronica replied as Timmy wasn't finished with his move just yet.

"If you think I let you win this duel, you are more of a joke than I thought. I play now my final card… the field spell card **Skyscraper** (Spell Card)!" Timmy shouted (Hand: 1) as his field spell caused the entire battlefield to transform.

The field transformed around them and buildings came out from below. Nightfall emerged with the moon shining above and Shining Flare Wingman emerged on top of a skyscraper. Veronica could only watch as the end of the duel would soon come into motion.

"Now that the field has changed so does your chances of defeat. My Skyscraper has a unique effect and it only works whenever an Elemental Hero monster goes into battle. When it fights a monster whose attack strength is higher, it gets an additional 1000 lifepoints. Since my Shining Flare Wingman is weaker than your Darkness Dragon, it gains the power boost it needs to wipe… you… out!" Timmy said as Shining Flare Wingman's attack strength increased even further (ATK: 5600) causing Veronica to have a serious shock to her system.

"Oh no! 5600 attack points? That makes it even stronger than my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Veronica replied as she looked on in shock seeing that it would soon be the end.

"Time to end this! Shining Flare Wingman attack her Red Eyes Darkness Dragon now with Shining Solar Flare!" Timmy shouted as he ordered his monster to unleash the final blow.

Shining Flare Wingman gathered energy from its hands and unleashed a powerful orb consuming Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and destroyed it in the process. It caused Veronica to lose some lifepoints but that paled in comparison to what she would eventually lose (Veronica's lifepoints: 100).

"Oh one more thing… My Shining Flare Wingman has a second effect and whenever it destroys a monster, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points. In other words… it's over." Timmy said as Shining Flare Wingman unleashed a light that consumed Veronica as well as the rest of her lifepoints ending the duel. (Veronica's lifepoints: 0)

The duel had ended and Veronica was on the floor weeping in tears as she had lost to a bucktoothed pre-teen. Timmy took a sigh of relief as he had won the duel but knowing the intensity that every duel has… it was something to please.

"Game… set… and match, I win this duel along with your rarest card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon." Timmy said as he went closer to Veronica hoping to attain her rare card.

He comforted her a bit and it was then she gathered up the courage to give Timmy her rarest card. The both of them smiled for a bit but not before the crowd began cheering for both competitors as it was an exciting and incredible duel. The school bell rang and it was then the students were off back to class looking forward to the rest of the day.

"Please take good care of this card… it's my rarest card and I know it'll help you in the long run. I hope we can duel again someday." Veronica said as Timmy nodded knowing they would but not before he gave her a consolation prize… a kiss on the cheek.

It shocked Veronica in such a way that she was speechless in seeing why he would do something like that. Timmy left the playground feeling victorious and satisfied but as for Veronica, that kiss was still lingering in her mind. She then got up and left afterwards leaving a surprised Trixie to see the results.

((Well now… it seems we have underestimated this child. He has a power that may surpass even the ancient Pharaoh. What shall we do my dear?)) Yami Marik spoke telepathically as Trixie tried to figure out what to do.

((Veronica did her part… now it's our turn. It's time Timmy feels the wrath of the Winged Dragon of Ra? Shall we my dear Yami Marik?)) Trixie replied in which Yami Marik let out an evil chuckle before agreeing with his host.

((Yes, let's… let us send that foolish boy on a one-way trip to a Shadow Game.)) Yami Marik said as the chuckle soon went into an evil laugh.

Trixie laughed with him as well as a dark and ominous cloud covers Dimmsdale Elementary. With Timmy already achieving three victories, does he have what it takes to attain a fourth especially since the opponent has the assistance of a warped, evil and sadistic spirit. The only thing that would matter is that a battle will soon be on the horizon and Timmy to get his game on. A shadow game between them is near and only one will escape… and survive.

_Preview_: You may wonder if the Shadow Game between Timmy and the Possessed Trixie is near right? Well, guess what... it will happen. The only difference is that the Shadow Game will be a three-part duel. One problem... I have no clue what to do next so I think its only fair to let my friends decide. So once you review, be sure to tell me if its time to have Timmy to have the long forgotten Shadow Game. I hope to hear from everyone.


	10. Omen of the Shadows

_Note from the Author: I was supposed to have this put up on Halloween but I had studies so I couldn't. In the meantime, the next chapter will be three parts long because its a Shadow Game of inevitable proportions. Thank Darkmagicianmon because he gave me the inspiration and I thank my girlfriend Shelby because she gave me the strength to go for it. I've said enough so enjoy._**  
**

**Chapter 10 – ****Omen of the Shadows**

_Three days later… September 20__th__, 2002_

Three days had passed since Timmy had defeated Veronica and acquiring her rarest card, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Night has fallen over Dimmsdale and Trixie Tang had saw the duel occurred between the two of them. With the dark side of Marik Ishtar by her side, they begin concocting a plan in the hopes of having Timmy Turner take her on in a Shadow Game.

((So, it appears that a Shadow Game will take place but the question is… how will it be done?)) Yami Marik spoke as Trixie was busy polishing her toes.

"Do you have any suggestions because my mind is blank right now." Trixie replied as Yami Marik went into thought wondering what kind of plan would be put into motion.

((Hmmm… I believe it would be fair if we do something that my former self used to do.)) Yami Marik spoke as Trixie began to listen in.

"Tell me… I'm curious to what you have planned." Trixie replied as Yami Marik began to explain what it was about.

((Many years ago, my former self was the leader of an organization devoted to acquiring the rarest and most powerful cards. They were known as the Rare Hunters and my former self was their leader. They used the rare cards they steal to construct powerful decks but that fool had another purpose in mind… and it was to attain the power of the Pharaoh himself. In order to do that, he must attain the three Egyptian God Cards. He had already attained both Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra for all that was missing was Obelisk the Tormentor.)) Yami Marik said as Trixie understood the entire story so far.

"Interesting… what happened then? And where do you play your role in this struggle to attain the Pharaoh's power." Trixie replied for Yami Marik had more to tell.

((I had a role that was just as equal as that insolent fool. Marik was a pure-hearted fellow who was forced to follow the Oath of the Tombkeeper in which he must hold the secret of the Pharaoh until his inevitable return. The Pharaoh did return but when Slifer the Sky Dragon went into the hands of the Pharaoh, that fool decided to take advantage of the Pharaoh's emotions by kidnapping his friends. He almost succeeded but it was the will of his friends that caused it to fell. Then the Battle City finals came into motion as his so-called keeper Odion dueled against the maniacal loudmoth Joey Wheeler. When he played a counterfeit copy of the Winged Dragon of Ra, it angered the gods and as a result he paid the price. I emerged from the darkness and continued where the fool failed. Along the way, I unleashed the strength of the Winged Dragon of Ra and sent a poor sap named Mai Valentine to the dark void of the Shadow Realm. Joey Wheeler also crossed my path but he too felt the wrath of Ra… but still, he nearly won and I almost felt sorry for him. Eventually, I confronted the Pharaoh and even though he possessed two Egyptian God Cards, I unleashed a Shadow Game like no other.)) Yami Marik spoke as Trixie knew full hand on what his former self had done.

"Were you able to unleash the Winged Dragon of Ra on the Pharaoh?" Trixie replied for Yami Marik had more to tell her.

((I unleashed the Winged Dragon indeed but the Pharaoh was a step ahead and defeated me in battle. There was more… that fool Odion had awakened from his coma and convinced my former self to betray me and as a result I lost the duel and was subject to an eternity in the Shadow Realm. For many years, I searched for my former self to seek revenge until I found you… you were tormented by seeing that your former friends have left you. Realizing that I had found someone else who shares the same pain as I do, it made me wretched life a lot more easier.)) Yami Marik said as Trixie immediately got an idea up her sleeve.

"Well, your story was really interesting and it did eventually made a lot of sense. Besides, I have a plan up my sleeves and I require your help. You see, your former self took advantage of the Pharaoh's emotions by kidnapping his friends so what better way to take advantage of that poor sap if we kidnapped his friends. Besides, it's high time we make Timmy suffer and if there is anything that he considers most important it's his friends." Trixie replied as Yami Marik saw that idea as a perfect opportunity.

((Interesting, I'd think that idea is perfect for us to use. The Pharaoh cared for his friends more than anything so if we kidnap that boy's friends, he'll certainly come to us for the inevitable. We must make haste and prepare for the Shadow Game.)) Yami Marik said but a yawn coming from Trixie means that it may not happen tonight.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… (yawns) I'm tired and I need some rest. Think we can save that for tomorrow morning? Besides, tomorrow would be perfect because it's the weekend." Trixie replied as Yami Marik had a look of dislike seeing that it wouldn't happen today.

((If you must… but you better be certain that tomorrow, we will lure that little brat Timmy Turner to a Shadow Game and we are going to use his friends in order to do it.)) Yami Marik spoke as Trixie nodded agreeing to his request not before she went on her bed and decided to take a long snooze.

Yami Marik had other plans as he wanted to put Trixie's idea into motion. He then disappeared and flew around Dimmsdale hoping to find people that would look like friends of Timmy. Fortunately, it didn't take him long to see as his friends were leaving Timmy's house hoping so that they can get some sleep themselves.

((Hmmm… looks like I see the individuals that Trixie has told me about. I believe its only fair that I do my part in her little plan.)) Yami Marik spoke telephatically with a soft whisper and then flew to Timmy's house to get a closer look.

He went towards a window that was shut and keeping a low profile watches as Timmy gets himself ready for bed. In Timmy's room, he geared himself up for bed while his godparents make an appearance. Seeing his excited look, they wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey Timmy, why are you so happy? Is it that you have already won three duels and gotten some cool cards?" Cosmo spoke with a curious fashion.

"Probably, I'm more looking forward to some more competition. Even though Duel Monsters hasn't gotten much popularity, I think it won't be long before a tournament is announced." Timmy replied as he now lies on his bed hoping to get some Zs.

"What do you think you'll be doing tomorrow anyway?" Wanda said as he had to think this under heavy thought and fortunately, it didn't take him that long to see it.

"My guess that I may focus on my homework and besides, the teacher wants us to put more focus on our work because he says that it is part of the school's curriculum. At least the good thing about it is that tomorrow's Saturday so I'll have plenty of time to do it. I'm going to bed so night you two." Timmy replied as he turned off the lights and went off to bed with his godparents quickly followed to hit the sack.

With Yami Marik watching what had happened, it was the opportunity for him to make his move but not yet because he had other plans. He went inside the room and then gently touched his head hoping to gain all the knowledge of where his friends would be. With the knowledge in hand, he went off hoping to tell Trixie what he knows. The night was still young but soon enough, it would end up filled with the shadows of darkness for a Shadow Game would be near and it wouldn't be a pretty one.

_The next day…_

A new day has quickly followed and the kids of Dimmsdale were looking forward to a day filled with fun and games despite the fact that a dark omen would soon be on the horizon. However, things were going to take a dark turn as Trixie's plan would soon take full motion. Far away from Timmy's house, his friend Chester was looking forward to a day filled with excitement. After taking care of his normal chores, he went off to the park hoping for what could be a field of dueling that would occur all over the park.

"This is gonna be awesome! Oh I can't wait to head to the park." Chester said as he was already in an rush to the park hoping to see an unbelievable find.

The park was filled with kids taking part in duels against one another. The only question was if Timmy would get himself involved in the competition. He wasn't far as he was lying down on the grass relaxing from what would be known as a week filled with duels, studies and various others. He got concerned and it was if he needed some answers.

"Hey Timmy, why are you relaxing? Shouldn't you be dueling right now because lots of dueling is going on." Chester said as his voice caught Timmy's eye.

"Nah, all the duelists there are beginners and I'm in need of some strong opponents. I've already defeated Tad, Chad and Veronica along with reaping their rarest cards." Timmy replied as his eyes were then looking at the blue sky above.

"Not to mention that Veronica can't get her mind off you ever since you gave her that kiss. It makes me wonder what Trixie is up to since the populars have broken up." Chester spoke as he looked at all the kids in the park battling one another with many monsters taking up the battlefield either attacking their opponents or protecting their keepers.

Somewhere along the park where all the duels were going on, Timmy's other friends had arrived wondering where he would be. It didn't take long as they already found him resting on a hill hoping to get some time off of all the dueling and all the studying.

"Timmy… what are you doing lying down? I thought that you would be dueling today." Tootie said as Timmy got up from her unexpected shrilling voice.

"Nah. I'm more interested in watching others duel today especially the new duelists that have gotten their hands on various starter decks. Oh, while I was heading to the park I got my hands on a booster pack. You have no idea what I've gotten because I might be lucky with what I've seen." Timmy replied as he took out the booster pack and the rare cards that were in it.

Despite the fact that Duel Monsters was starting to catch on, it wasn't getting a big response that no one would expect. Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions banded together and began sending shipments of booster packs and new starter decks representing various famous duelists such as Joey Wheeler and the founder of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. It had caught the crowd greatly and the card game has reached an all-time hugh. Timmy took out the booster pack and showed his friends what new cards he had attained and they were all in shock seeing that what he had founded.

"No way. You really are lucky to get your hands on those cards… I've never seen this before." Chester spoke after looking at the cards.

"Well I do know that I like the **Elemental Hero Necroshade** rare card I've gotten. This may come in handy in the later battles." Timmy replied as he put the card in his deck but not before he gave the deck a good round of shuffling the deck.

"I'm pleased that you've found something very pleasing for your deck but all I can say is that it isn't an easy task. Fortunately, I have something that can help us all if we all get into the dueling craze." AJ spoke as he brought out a silver briefcase and when he opened it, everyone was shocked into what they had saw.

The suitcase opened and showed a collection of Duel Monsters cards from the weak to the very strong including some that Timmy has never seen before. All the different monsters, spells and trap cards that were seen was something to please and it attracted the others hoping to have an interest in the dueling.

"Dude… I don't know how I should express this but how the heck did you get your hands on all these cards?" Timmy said as AJ didn't hesitate to explain his reasons why.

"Well… the only thing I can say is that my father's cousin works for Industrial Illusions. After hearing that you have been recognized as a starting duelist with a very mysterious deck, he told Pegasus about it and figured that it would be used if he supplied us with a complete collection of cards. Every month, we get our hands on new cards hoping that all of us can get into Duel Monsters. Pegasus knew about it because he created the Elemental Heroes so you'll be expecting some improvements to your deck soon." AJ replied as they all understood how he got his hands on cards such as this.

"I never thought that your family would be so innovative despite the fact that you are a genius with a high IQ." Timmy replied but AJ said something else that caught him by surprise.

"Uh Timmy… not to offend but my family are known to be geniuses. I'm a second generation genius who has a lot of potential. Huh?" AJ replied as something that had occurred caught his eye and soon enough, everyone else.

They all saw a limousine in black arrive on the street which they knew was a bad sign. The chauffeur came out of the driver seat and opened the passenger door which brought out an individual nobody would expect to see. It was none other than Trixie Tang but had a more freakier look than what she had previously. Her long black hair became spiky and the kids were in shock just seeing it. She also had gold bracers on her neck and arms and wore a black no-sleeved shirt along with a pair of khaki pants and white sneakers. Her eyes were evil and sadistic and once she caught Timmy's eye, she knew who to see. As she came closer to her, his senses kicked in and knew something wasn't right.

"So… what brings you here Trixie? Are you interested in dueling me perhaps?" Timmy said in a calm and serious fashion.

"Hmph… you may say that but I would rather invite you to my mansion tonight. I'm more interested in what they call… a private session." Trixie replied as her eyes looked at his friends who had looks of fear inside.

"I don't know what you have planned in that little insignificant mind of yours but what makes you think I'll be there. Give me one good reason why I should duel you at your mansion." Timmy said as he had a look of courageousness in his eyes but Trixie didn't care as she always had a way to convince anyone.

"Oh don't worry… you'll duel me one way or another. I promise you that dueling me will make the duels you had between Tad, Chad and Veronica look like a joke." Trixie replied as she turned around and walked away hoping that it would convince Timmy to duel her.

His friends began wondering about Trixie's invitation for a duel but Timmy knew that something would be up and decided not to take any chances. Seeing that he has had enough, he decided to head home knowing that other things would soon be on the horizon especially with homework. Trixie watched as Timmy went home and saw it as an opportunity to take advantage and take those that were dear to him.

((Such a fool. I never thought he'd be that courageous. All I can say is that his friends are what seem to be Timmy's strength. What shall we do my dear?)) Yami Marik spoke telepathically as Trixie let out the signal to begin the preparation of the inevitable Shadow Game.

((It's time that Timmy's friends be part of our little Shadow Game. If Timmy doesn't want to duel me by choice, I'll duel him by force.)) Trixie replied as she saw that if he didn't want to duel her, he would take the one thing that is important to him… his friends.

_Nightfall…_

Night has fallen through the city of Dimmsdale and Timmy Turner was going through his deck with mixed thoughts that were in his mind. With Trixie's unexpected appearance lingering his head, it seemed that somehow he was having second thoughts.

((Why can't I get Trixie's words out of my head? It's like something about her is… different. Maybe my hormones are acting up again. Oy, what's wrong with me? I wish I would know.)) Timmy thought as his godparents made an appearance overhearing Timmy's thoughts.

"Timmy, is everything alright? You don't seem to be happy today." Wanda said as Cosmo became silent hoping to hear for Timmy's concern.

"Well today Trixie Tang came by and she looked like she came out of an Egyptian museum. If you had any idea how she'd look like, normally I'd say something nice about her but no, I'm not the type of guy to do that." Timmy replied as Cosmo began to chuckle a bit.

"What is so funny, Cosmo? Don't tell me you think of how Trixie looked like now seemed a bit gorgeous or something?" Wanda said as she had a very angry look in her eyes.

"No, it's not that… it's that I… I remember… someone…" Cosmo replied as he continued to laugh in an unbelievable fashion making Timmy become less interested in what he had to hear.

If they thought it would be enough to scare them, the phone began ringing and everything became silent in an instant. Timmy didn't take any hesitation to answer as he would hear a voice that would be from a very unexpected person.

"Hello? This is the Turner residence… how may I help you?" Timmy said as he would hear a very chilling voice through the receiving end of the phone.

"Timmy Turner... you won't escape me. You will be mine… and I will have my revenge." The voice replied as it brought his fear sensors to an absolute high

"Wh-who is this? Is this Chester? I don't like what you are doing dude." Timmy spoke afterwards as the voice continued to chill his little soul.

"This isn't Chester ya little twit. If you want to see him… meet me at my mansion in half an hour. The Shadow Game… awaits." The voice replied as it hung up and a dial tone was heard.

Timmy didn't waste any time as he took his deck, duel disk and went off to a very familiar mansion. Knowing for sure who would contact him at a time like this, he didn't waste any time. After arriving at a mansion far from his house, he wondered what to expect when he got inside. He opened the door gently and everything was silent like the night. The lights were off and it was then his fairies appeared in the form of fireflies. Seeing them as their nightlight gave him the opportunity to know where to go. When he arrived at the second floor, he saw an opened door and that may hopefully give him some answers. He opened it up and his muscles and senses tightened with intensity, his first few steps were silent but calm. But out of the blue, the door slammed shut and candles began to lighten up all leading to a portion of the room revealing a Trixie that would leave him speechless. Most of her body was covered in a white Egyptian dress that for a perverted boy's thoughts would see from within. Timmy stood calm as Trixie had a sadistic look in her eyes knowing that she would enjoy her prey.

"Welcome my dear Timmy… I knew you would accept my terms eventually. Now you may wonder if your friend is here… they are here right now. Look up!" Trixie replied as she snapped her fingers and it was then Timmy found something very unbelievable.

The lights immediately shone through the room as it looked like some sort of Egyptian chamber. On the walls contained various Egyptian-based items which was considered to be very freaky in some cases. But what he saw up top were several holding chambers that look like crucifixes chaining the prisoners tight. Timmy saw what were up there and they were his friends; Chester, AJ and even the one who had a rabid crush on him… Tootie. If that wasn't all, he looked at the other side and saw holding cells as well but the former populars were the ones that were chained. All of them had their eyes shut and they all looked like they were in a state of unconsciousness which made Timmy filled with anger inside.

"You… what have you done to them?! You may be a girl but I swear… that if you lay just one hair on any of them including those who left you… and I will make sure that you suffer more than anything that you can ever imagine." Timmy said as his anger began building within him but Trixie didn't care as she still had the evil and sadistic look in her eyes.

"You know… it's quite amazing to see that in order for someone to please me, I must take the one thing that is dear to him. Who would have thought it would be your friends… and my former popular alumni who abandoned me. But now I am no longer alone… I don't need them anymore but since they betrayed me, they will pay with their lives for now I have a new friend and he… I mean, it will never leave my side. Want to see who?" Trixie replied as then her body underwent an unbelievable change.

Her body began experiencing sudden urges within as muscles began to intensify, her hair began spreading out in a spike-like pattern and her face underwent a change as well. All Timmy could do was watch as Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary transform before his very eyes into someone that nobody would expect. When it all ended, her head dropped down revealing a freaky hairstyle which was considered to be out of proportion. If that wasn't enough, her voice underwent a change as well and it gave Timmy a frightening chill.

"Hello boy… it's nice to see you. Are you ready for the darkness?" Trixie spoke in a dark manner and what he didn't know was that the dark spirit of Marik Ishtar was in control of her body.

"Leave Trixie alone. She didn't do anything to you so why pick on her?" Timmy shouted as Yami Marik in Trixie's body chuckled knowing that it was a lie.

"You got it all wrong. It was not I who took advantage of her, I came to her aid becausee of her unexplained depression. Now I will make sure to use everything in my strength to make you feel my wrath. Nonetheless, are you ready to be sent to the darkness?" Yami Marik replied as the duel disk was powered up.

"If I am to free my friends and beat you, heck I'll do it. So get ready to get your game on!!" Timmy shouted as his duel disk was powered up as he was ready to do it.

Yami Marik (now in possession of Trixie's body) chuckled knowing that this wasn't going to be an ordinary game for it would be a Shadow Game of unbelievable proportions. Timmy may possess the strength of his Elemental Heroes and the rare cards that he had acquired from his opponents but can that be enough to combat the most powerful Duel Monster in history… the Winged Dragon of Ra? The Shadow Game has begun and only one will survive…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Shadow of the Phoenix Part One

**Note from the Author**: After all this time, here it is. We got ourselves a Shadow Game but it is three parts long so I hope you like it. Here's Part one and trust me, you'll love how the first part will end. Enjoy. Yami Marik belongs to Kazuki Takahashi who made Yu-Gi-Oh!... I don't own him, I just use him for this story.**  
**

**Chapter 11 ****–**** Shadow of the Phoenix Part One**

The moon shone high above the dark night sky of Dimmsdale in which the city lights continued glimmering throughout the area. Far away from the city is Trixie's mansion where most of the area was filled with a dark void while only one room was filled with light and it was Trixie's room which had underwent a complete revamp hoping to adjust to what would take place. Near the ceiling lay cells where each of Timmy's friends and the former members of the popular group lay… motionless, silent and dim like unlit candles. On ground level is where two people were ready to do battle with the stakes more higher than anything no one would anticipate. In one corner, a pre-teen named Timmy Turner was set to duel a warped Trixie Tang who is now being possessed by the dark spirit of Marik Ishtar.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? I never thought you would go so low as to taking my friends. What is up with you?" Timmy spoke as his look of anger continues to be flown.

"It's simple… you see, you have become someone who I consider to be a goody two-shoes who likes to be the good guy in all of this. Because of your interference, you caused my former friends to turn against me which is why I kidnapped them as well." Trixie replied as Timmy looked at the other side and saw Tad, Chad and Veronica in a state of unconsciousness which only made him more upset than before.

"They never did anything to you much to the fact that I convinced them that you are nothing but a skanked-up tramp." Timmy said afterwards in which Trixie was then fueled with anger in her eyes.

"For someone who is a goody-good, you sure have a big mouth. Nonetheless, I brought you here so I can duel you and if I thought that by taking your friends would convince you enough to accept my challenge. Looks like I made the right choice." Trixie replied as she let out a little chuckle that made him even more upset.

"You do know that my friends mean everything and what you've done is something that I can't even describe. All I can say is that you better be begging for forgiveness because I'm going to make you suffer for all that you've done to my friends… and for them." Timmy said as he put on his duel disk and powered it up getting ready to duel.

"Well… I knew that you would see things my way. Besides, I won't be dueling you alone because someone here would like to have a word with you." Trixie replied as she felt a sudden surge in her body.

The sudden surge caused her body to undergo an unbelievable change. Her black hair began to spike out of proportion with marks of grey, her eyes became cold and conniving to which it already has been and an evil smile began to appear causing something evil to come out.

"That someone… is me." Trixie spoke in which Yami Marik spoke afterwards and letting out a chilling and evil laugh.

Timmy could only look in shock as Trixie's transformation became complete and in the process took out her duel disk and powered it up hoping for a very interesting duel.

"Surprised to see me boy? You should be because it has been a long time since I've had the opportunity for battle. You may recognize me as the duelist who had fought the King of Games, Yugi Moto." Yami Marik said as all Timmy could do was be in silence.

"That… that doesn't impress me one bit. Why did you take advantage of this young woman? Has she ever done anything to you?" Timmy replied but all Yami Marik could do was chuckled seeing that what he said was false.

"You poor sap… it's not that this girl did anything to you, it's what you did to her. I hate to say it but she was all crying like a wuss seeing that you ruined her life. Next thing you know, I end up helping her hoping that she would feel all better. You should have accepted her offer to duel because not only that you have to duel her but you have to deal with the likes of me who is now residing in her body. So why don't we begin our contest for you know the odds are not in your favor indeed." Yami Marik said as he used Trixie's body to power up her Duel Disk.

Timmy already had his Duel Disk powered up as those two were set to duel with the stakes as high as the moonlit night. Yami Marik then transformed back giving Trixie control of her body once again and as the duel began, she took the first move.

"Each turn, my friend and I will switch which means that you will have to face us both at once but we will share the same deck. I shall begin here… I place two cards face down on the field and then I summon my **X-Head Cannon** (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) in attack mode." Trixie spoke (Lifepoints: 4000, Hand: 3) as she summoned a machine that had twin longbarrels used for long-range attacks and it signaled the end of her turn.

"Alright, my turn now and I summon my **Elemental Hero Wildheart** (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) in attack mode." Timmy (Hand: 5) replied as he brought out a hero that was of the wild gearing up for combat.

"An Elemental Hero huh? In my opinion, it won't make much of an impression for sure." Trixie said after as she didn't care one bit what he had in store.

"It may not but maybe this can convince you because from my hand I activate the equip spell card, **Cyclone Boomerang** (Spell Card) which can only be equipped to my Wildheart. What it does is that it gives my monster a 500 attack point increase which is more than enough to take out that clunky machine. Oh and if you think you are gonna try to use a trap on it, guess what because it won't work. My Wildheart is immune to trap cards which makes it a serious powerhouse." Timmy replied (Hand: 4) as he equipped his monster with a boomerang that spun like a cyclone giving it a power boost (Wildheart's ATK: 2000).

"2000 attack points? That makes it stronger than before." Trixie said as Timmy went on the attack.

"Time to battle! Wildheart attack her X-Head Cannon now! Wild Cyclone!" Timmy shouted as his monster made the attack.

Elemental Hero Wildheart threw its cyclonic boomerang straight for X-Head Cannon striking it and in the process taking it down. Although her lifepoints were affected by the loss of her monster (Trixie's lifepoints: 3800), she was expecting him to attack as she had a face-down card waiting to be used.

"When you attacked my X-Head Cannon, you triggered my **Super Charger** (Trap Card) trap card. This works whenever a Machine-type monster is destroyed as a result of battle, after it is destroyed I get to draw 2 cards from my deck." Trixie spoke (Hand: 5) as she dew two cards due to the trap but Timmy was far from done.

"You may have drawn two cards from your deck but I'll place these three face down. That ends my turn so… let's see what your little "friend" can do." Timmy replied (Hand: 1) as Trixie's body began feeling a sudden change meaning that Yami Marik has now control of her body.

"Ah, you should know never to mess with me. My power was felt by those who decided to oppose me and do you know where they end up… an eternity in the Shadow Realm. No matter for you will feel my wrath soon enough because it's my turn. I reveal my face-down card **Call of the Haunted** (Trap Card) and this allows me to bring back a monster that was in my graveyard and I choose X-Head Cannon… return!" Yami Marik said as X-Head Cannon returned to the field knowing for sure that both Trixie and him share the same deck, hand and lifepoints.

((So, X-Head Cannon had returned huh… oh well, it makes me wonder what else they have in store.)) Timmy thought as Yami Marik (possessing Trixie's body) continued on with his turn.

"From my hand, I activate the continuous spell card **Frontline Base** (Spell Card). Now once per turn, I can special summon a Union-type monster to the field as long as its four stars or less. With Frontline Base, I bring out my **Z-Metal Tank** (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300) to the field." Yami Marik spoke (Hand: 4) as a machine monster appeared on the field in the form of a tank that is similar to a caterpillar.

((X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank… if he combines them together, it'll become XZ-Tank Cannon. Plus, with its special effect by discarding a card from his hand he can destroy a face-down Spell or Trap card on my field. Plus, since I have three face-downs he can wipe out my protection if he gets that opportunity.)) Timmy thought as Yami Marik wondered if he was gonna pull off what Timmy thought he would do.

"I'm not finished yet you fool. I didn't normal summon a monster yet and I choose my **Y-Dragon Head** (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)." Yami Marik said (Hand: 3) as a third Machine monster appeared in the form of a red mechanical dragon with a powerful lightning blast.

((Y-Dragon Head? Now that he has X, Y and Z on the field he'll bring out its true power.)) Timmy thought as his so-called opponent continued his turn.

"Now that I have X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank on the field, I can bring them together to form one ultimate monster. I remove these three monsters from the field in order to summon… **XYZ-Dragon Cannon** (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)." Yami Marik spoke as the three machine monsters hit the skies.

Timmy looked up as Y-Dragon Head's wings were taken out and its head pushed back. Z-Metal Tank then combine with Y-Dragon Head and afterwards combined with X-Head Cannon forming one ultimate monster. All of its weaponry was aimed straight at Timmy's monster and with an attack power of 2800, it wasn't gonna be pretty although its special ability was a different concern.

"You don't seem pleased do you… well I think things are getting much worse from here. Now I activate the special ability of my new monster and with it, your chances for survival is greatly decreased. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy any card on the field and I choose your pathetic monster… Elemental Hero Wildheart. So I discard this… to destroy that!" Yami Marik (Hand: 2) said as he discarded a card from his hand and that caused Timmy's monster to be destroyed in an instant which was indeed a shocker but Marik wasn't expecting a surprise from Timmy.

"By destroying my Wildheart, you activated my Cyclone Boomerang's second effect and this one isn't even pretty either. When Cyclone Boomerang is destroyed along with my Wildheart, every card on your Spell and Trap zone is destroyed and you lose 100 lifepoints for each card destroyed so observe!" Timmy shouted as Cyclone Boomerang's special effect kicks in causing all of Marik's spell and trap cards to be destroyed along with a decrease in lifepoints that occurred in the process (Yami Marik's lifepoints: 3600).

"It will not make a difference for your lifepoints are wide open for a direct attack. XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack his lifepoints now! XYZ-Hyper Cannon!!" Yami Marik shouted as he ordered his powerhouse monster to unleash an attack.

With its twin longbarrels of X-Head Cannon, laser blaster of Y-Dragon Head and its two side lasers of Z-Metal Tank, XYZ-Dragon Cannon unleashed a powerful combination blast that struck Timmy hard taking out more than half of his lifepoints leaving him open to an inevitable defeat (Timmy's lifepoints: 1200).

((Damn… that's just… too strong. Those two really know on how to unleash hell but I'm going to unleash something better.)) Timmy thought after feeling the aftermath of the direct attack.

"I shall end my turn now knowing that you don't have anything in that deck of yours to stand up to a monster like this." Yami Marik spoke as he chuckled seeing that he had made his mark.

"You may have made your mark but guess what I can make it even better. I reveal my face-down card **Pot of Greed** (Spell Card) which lets me draw two more cards from my deck. Next I play **The Warrior Returning Alive** (Spell Card) which allows me to take a Warrior-type monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand… and I choose my Wildheart." Timmy (Hand: 4) spoke as he played his move hoping to gain an advantage but Yami Marik chuckled seeing that things were getting interesting.

"So you decided to at least entertain me for a change… but no matter what monster you have it will not do you any good against my XYZ-Dragon Cannon." Yami Marik replied as Timmy didn't care but still he had some moves left up his sleeves.

"It may not matter with what I have in store especially with something like this. From my hand, I play my **Polymerization** (Spell Card) fusing together both my **Elemental Hero Avian** (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) with my Elemental Hero Wildheart!" Timmy (Hand: 1) spoke as a fusion immediately took place.

Avian and Wildheart combined their strengths together to form a new monster that had the body of Wildheart but with the large wings of Avian. It had talon hands and feet as Yami Marik saw for the first ime the fusion of an Elemental Hero.

"I bring out my **Elemental Hero Wildwingman** (ATK: 1900/DEF: 2100) and with it, I'm gonna turn the tide of this duel. I reveal my second face-down card the equip spell card **Megamorph** (Spell Card) which can double the attack strength of any monster on the field as long as my lifepoints are less than the opponent's. Since my lifepoints are less, my Wildheart's attack strength doubles." Timmy said as Wildheart's attack strength doubled causing Yami Marik to have some serious shocks to his system. (Wildheart's ATK: 3800)

"No! Now your monster is stronger than mine… and I don't have anything to protect it either." Yami Marik shouted as Timmy unleashed his attack.

"Time to battle! Hero Wildheart attack his Dragon Cannon now! Wildwing Sonic Blast!" Timmy shouted as his monster unleashed a powerful sonic blast destroying XYZ-Dragon Cannon and causing Yami Marik to lose some lifepoints in the process (Yami Marik's lifepoints: 2600).

"Are you finished yet? Go on an end your turn so I can bring you the true meaning of fear." Yami Marik replied in an annoying manner but Timmy was far from done.

"You annoy me and before I end my turn, I activate this from my hand the quick-play spell **Sebek's Blessing **(Spell Card). Since I attacked your monster and you took battle damage, I gain lifepoints equal to the same amount of damage you suffered… so that means I gain a boost of 1000 lifepoints." Timmy said as he felt an aura of purity giving him the boost he needs to survive. (Timmy's lifepoints: 2200)

"Well now that you have ended your turn, it's high time I show you the true meaning of darkness. Observe!" Yami Marik replied as the Millennium Rod appeared in his hand and unleashed a warped dark magic that was freaky and creepy.

In no less than a few seconds, the entire room was consumed into a dark vortex causing the environment to revolve around a black mist. Timmy looked around all over the place and he began wondering what Yami Marik was up to. In this case, Timmy was about to experience the power of the Shadow Games.

"What in the heck is this… what did you do to the entire room? Why is the air… the air so dense?" Timmy said as he felt the air around him becoming not only stale but getting dense.

"My dear Timmy… you are now feeling the wrath of an evil that has existed long before your kind was born. You see, this evil flows all around us and when you least expect it… you end up becoming consumed by the darkness. You may not know much about it but the only thing I can say to you is that the best way to experience it is to witness its power first hand. I've said enough so for now I will let my dear friend take the lead in this Shadow Game." Yami Marik replied as Trixie then appeared now in full possession of her body but knowing what she had in store, Timmy had to keep his eyes open.

"I can see that you and your friend have a tendency to swap in this battle… it won't matter anyway." Timmy said as Trixie made her move.

"Enough talk because it's time I make my move. I summon my **V-Tiger Jet** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800) in attack mode!" Trixie replied (Hand: 4) as she brought out an ace fighter on the field that had portions of tiger within its body.

((More machines? That's just great… but it won't matter anyway because my Wildwingman's attack strength are greater than hers. Even if she combines it with another monster, it won't make a difference.)) Timmy thought as his opponent continued with her turn.

"Now if I had my Frontline Base, I would summon a Union monster but it won't matter to me because I play my **Mystical Space Typhoon** (Spell Card). This lets me destroy any Spell or Trap card on the field and I choose your Megamorph." Trixie replied (Hand: 3) as she played a card causing a cyclone to emerge destroying Megamorph and making Timmy's Wildwingman weaker (ATK: 1900).

((That still won't matter because my monster's attack strength is still stronger so even if she did try something as dumb as that, it won't work.)) Timmy thought as Trixie continued with her turn.

"Now from my hand I equip my W-Wing Catapult with my **7 Completed** (Spell Card) and with this, I can raise the attack or defense of any Machine-type monster on the field by 700. I choose attack and I raise my V-Tiger Jet's attack strength by 700!" Trixie said as she (Hand: 2) powered up her monster considerably (V-Tiger Jet's ATK: 2300).

"Time to battle! V-Tiger Jet attack his Wildwingman now! Tiger Rush!" Trixie shouted as her monster raced straight for Timmy's fusion monster but he has a countermeasure set for a situation like this.

"I reveal my third face-down card **De-Fusion** (Spell Card)! This lets me split my Wildwingman back into the two monsters that create it." Timmy shouted as the quick-play spell caused Wildwingman to separate into the two monsters that created it; Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart.

"I'm not impressed but since you may have gotten a few extra monsters to defend you, it will not do you any good. V-Tiger Jet attack his Wildheart now! Use Tiger Rush!" Trixie shouted as V-Tiger Jet rammed into Wildheart destroying it in the process despite the fact that it was in defense mode.

"Good thing I put both my monsters in defense mode or I would really be in trouble here. Whew." Timmy replied as he let out a sigh of relief.

"No matter… for I end my turn now. You may have survived my monster's attack but you won't last against the inevitable." Trixie spoke as she had a stern look in her eyes.

Timmy then drew his next card and saw that it wasn't gonna be of any help. It wouldn't matter though as he needed to do something. One thing was for sure was that it was only a matter of time before an all-powerful god would be unleashed.

"It's my turn now… and I've gotten nothing so I'll play my **Elemental Hero Clayman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode and that ends my turn." Timmy (Hand: 0) said as he brought out a defensive monster to the field giving Trixie what he needs to make his move.

"Is that all you can do? Just defend… how pathetic. It's my turn now and I'm going on the offensive so here we go…" Trixie said as she drew her card but what she saw was a shocker.

((Marik, I drew it… I drew the card I need to destroy this little brat. But something about it isn't right… I feel it.)) Trixie spoke telepathically as Yami Marik explained her trouble.

((You may have drawn the card but you have fear inside. It tells that the card isn't accepting you because you don't carry the Ancient Egyptian blood.)) Yami Marik replied as Trixie knew that she couldn't use its power.

((So let me get this straight… I can't summon it unless you do it. Is that it?)) Trixie spoke as Yami Marik chuckled seeing that she understood completely.

((Let me handle this my dear and soon enough, you will have the power of a god at your fingertips. After all, you can say with me the ancient chant for we can unleash the beast.)) Yami Marik spoke as Trixie transformed yet again giving him the opportunity to make his turn.

"I can see fear if your eyes for what I have in store will make you quiver in darkness. If you don't believe me, why don't I show you up close. From my hand, I activate **Burial from Another Dimension** (Spell Card). This allows me to take two Monsters that I removed from play and add them to my graveyard. But that's not all… I activate my **Junk Dealer** (Spell Card) and it allows me to take two Monsters from my graveyard and summon them to the field. However, their attack strengths are cut in half which won't make any difference to me. So I bring back my X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank… return!" Yami Marik said (Hand: 1) as he brought two monsters to the field but their strength was weaker (X-Head Cannon's ATK: 900, Z-Metal Tank's ATK: 750) as a result of the spell card.

((He now has three monsters on the field… wait a minute. If he has three monsters on the field, that means one thing; he's gonna sacrifice them.)) Timmy thought as Yami Marik unleash something that Timmy wouldn't expect to see.

"Looks like the fear I see in you is starting to increase… what better way to do that than to unleash the fury of the gods. I sacrifice my V-Tiger Jet, X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank to bring forth this…" Yami Marik shouted (Hand: 0) as all three monsters was offered up causing something to be unleashed but it all came into the form of a gigantic sphere.

The sphere glowed in a golden light as Timmy was nearly blinded by its bright fury. He was confused wondering why a sphere emerged on the field but only Yami Marik knew of what its true purpose.

"What's the deal with that sphere… why did you sacrifice three monsters to bring out… to bring that?" Timmy shouted as he was confused wondering what had happened.

"You seem to be more confused than I thought you would be… no matter. What you see before you is a sphere that has locked away an anceint power… a power whose wrath was felt by many of its victims… and soon enough, you will be one of them. But it makes you wonder… how can you release it? Well then… why don't we show you by reciting the chant that can unleash it." Yami Marik shouted as Trixie appeared beside him as what happened next would be anything but subtle.

They both looked up at the sky where they sphere laid above and began to recite a chant that would not only unlock its power but use it as a means to destroy their opponent. In this case, it would be the awakening of a god whose power that was as great as the sun.

_**Almighty protector of the sun and the sky**_

_**I beg of thee please hear thy cry**_

_**Transform thyself from orb of light**_

_**And bring me victory in this fight**_

The sphere began to open up as the chant was spoken causing light to emerge and the monster to give form. Timmy still looked up as what he would see would be the one thing that would linger in his mind for a long time to come.

_**Envelop the desert with your fiery glow**_

_**And cast your rage upon thy foe**_

_**Unlock your powers from deep within**_

_**So that together we may win**_

((No… this can't be? I don't believe this… It's him…)) Timmy thought as Yami Marik and Trixie completed the chant that would awaken the great beast.

_**I be seech thee, grace our humble game**_

_**But first… I shall call out thy name**_

_**WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The sphere was unleashed and the monster gave form letting out a roar that sends chills down Timmy's spine. Yami Marik continued to laugh as the god had awoken at last and its power would be unleashed. The question is… what will happen next?

"Behold my great beast… the most powerful of all the Egyptian God Monsters… and now, I will unleash all its power… on you!" Yami Marik shouted as he let out an evil laugh that would only be matched by the roar of the beast, the **Winged Dragon of Ra** (ATK: 3850/DEF: 4900).

With the Winged Dragon of Ra now on the field, the battle has changed to a much greater level. Although they are under a Shadow Game, it is not without its consequences. Will Timmy be able to survive the wrath of an Egyptian God or in this case, the most powerful of all the gods? Is his friends destined to suffer a wrath of eternal darkness? The Shadow Games have begun again and the gods are reborn…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Shadow of the Phoenix Part Two

**Note from the Author:** It's high time that I update this chapter. The Shadow Game continues and this is where Yami Marik's true colors will be revealed but I promise you that someone very special is coming... I can't tell you so if I were you, read it and find out.

**Chapter 12 ****–**** Shadow of the Phoenix Part 2**

_A dark night filled with shadows lingering throught… a young pre-teen having a duel with a young woman… only to find that she has help from the dark spirit of __Marik Ishtar. The duel between them had already begun with several stipulations that have occurred. For starters, Trixie and Yami Marik both share the same deck, hand and lifepoints. __The second part was that it would all take place in a Shadow Game. Now everyone would know the consequences for one to lose a Shadow Game so you get the idea. So far, Yami Marik along with Trixie Tang has unleashed the power of the most powerful creature in Duel Monsters… the Winged Dragon of Ra. Although it is stil his opponent's turn, can he be able to survive its wrath? Time to find out._

Timmy's Standing in this Duel

Timmy's lifepoints: 2200, cards in his hand: 0

Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in defense mode,

Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode

Trixie/Yami Marik's Standing in this Duel

Trixie/Yami Marik's lifepoints: 2600, cards in their hand: 0

Winged Dragon of Ra (ATK?/DEF?, ATK at 3850 and DEF at 4900) in attack mode

The Winged Dragon of Ra took in the form of a golden sphere only to be released when the ancient chant is recited. Once recited, the sphere began to unlock itself revealing the monster from within. When unleashed, the monster lets out a roar of holy force marking its arrival and to mark those who would be against it to beware… its wrath would be unleashed. Too bad its wrath would be felt on one bucktoothed boy named Timmy Turner as he would soon feel it up close.

"Scared yet… just watch. Winged Dragon of Ra attack his monster now! Destroy his pathetic Clayman with Surging Blaze Cannon!" Yami Marik shouted as he ordered the Egyptian God to unleash its attack.

Ra opened its mouth and energy began gathering all around its head turning into a blazing fireball. It then fired it striking Hero Clayman incinerating it in the process. Fortunately, it was in defense mode so Timmy's lifepoints were spared but he wouldn't be out of the match yet for his turn was soon coming around.

"You may have saved your lifepoints thanks to your defense but that won't last you forever. So go ahead… show me what you got!" Yami Marik shouted as the Winged Dragon roared making its mark.

"Okay… you want me to show you what I can do? You got it! I draw… and I activate the spell card **Card of Demise** (Spell Card). This allows me to draw five cards from my deck but if any cards remain after my 5th Draw Phase, they go straight to the graveyard. Now from my hand, I play my **E – Emergency Call** (Spell Card) spell and this lets me take an Elemental Hero from my deck and add it to my hand. Afterwards, I have to shuffle my deck." Timmy (Hand: 4) replied as he activated the card causing an **"E"** to emerge on the field.

Timmy took a card from his deck and added it to his hand (Hand: 5) but not before he shuffled his deck afterwards. Looking at his hand, it wasn't enough for he was missing something but he could buy some time and provide a bit of defense.

"I'll set two cards face-down and leave it at that. Let's see what you got!" Timmy shouted (Hand: 3) as Yami Marik saw it as a gesture for him to make an attack but he was smarter than that as he let his partner handle things.

"You think that you can fool me by watching you get a new hand and not summon a monster to the field… how pathetic. Besides, I'm gonna show you what the power of Ra is all about because it's my move now. Since my friend was nice enough to bring an all-powerful monster to the field, what better way to show you its power than by unleashing it head on. Winged Dragon of Ra attack his Avian now! Surging Blaze Cannon!" Trixie shouted (Hand: 1) as she ordered the Winged Dragon of Ra to unleash its attack.

The energy was gathered and immediately afterwards it was unleashed heading straight for Elemental Hero Avian. Timmy had to make a move and fast hoping that something needed to be done but what he didn't know won't surprise him.

"You activated my trap **Draining Shield** (Trap Card)! This trap stops your attack and your monster's attack strength becomes the gain I needed for my lifepoints." Timmy shouted as a barrier encircled his monster taking in the attack but Trixie has a smile on her face seeing that Timmy didn't know something.

"You are such a fool… don't you know that any and all Trap cards are useless against The Winged Dragon especially since it is the most powerful of them all?" Trixie replied as the Draining Shield began to crack and immediately shatter into pieces.

If that wasn't enough, Timmy's Avian was immediately destroyed leaving him wide open for a direct attack but he should be considered lucky that Trixie doesn't have any other monsters to attack with.

"Looks like you are wide open for a direct attack so luckily for you…" Trixie said in a chilling manner but Timmy had a way with interrupting her.

"Luckily for me, I have a second trap just waiting to be sprung. Reveal face-down trap **Hero Signal** (Trap Card)!" Timmy shouted as his second face-down card revealing an **"H"** signal to hit the dark sky that covers the dueling field.

((What? Hero Signal? But the Winged Dragon of Ra is immune to any and all trap cards! What is going on here?)) Trixie is thought wondering what was happening.

((You pathetic girl… do you know that Ra isn't immune to cards such as that? For someone that wants revenge, you are careless.)) Yami Marik replied as Trixie became annoyed of this.

((I didn't know what he had planned… why is it that whenever we want to do something interesting, you have a tendency to not only annoy me but criticize what I do. I don't know who is more messed up; you or that bucktoothed brat.)) Trixie spoke as those two were on the verge of arguing but not before Timmy's big mouth had to interrupt them.

"I don't want to interrupt your little thinking time but I should explain how my Hero Signal trap works. Whenever a monster on my side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, this activates allows me to summon any Elemental Hero monster in my hand or deck to be summoned to the field… as long as its four stars or less that is. Say hello from my hand the **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200)!" Timmy (Hand: 2) shouted as an Elemental Hero appeared who had a bubbly personality and a hydrogenic attitude.

((Is this a joke? An 800 attack point monster standing up to the Winged Dragon of Ra? This Shadow Gameis the shortest I've ever seen not to mention witnessed.)) Yami Marik spoke as Trixie had a chuckle on her face seeing that Yami Marik was right.

((I agree. I saw how Timmy used it on Veronica's Armed Dragon monster. If he think he plans to transform it into Neo Bubbleman just so he can destroy Ra, then he's **WAY** in over his head.)) Trixie replied in which Yami Marik agreed greatly to what she had said.

"If your turn is over then I'm gonna show you how it's done. I draw and play **Pot of Greed** (Spell Card) which lets me draw two cards. Next, I play my **Fusion Recovery** (Spell Card) which lets me get back one Fusion-Material monster and **Polymerization** (Spell Card) from my graveyard and add it to my hand. Next I play Polymerization fusing my Hero Bubbleman on the field with **Elemental Hero Sparkman** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) and the monster that I just got back from my graveyard… Elemental Hero Avian!" Timmy (Hand: 2) said as he brought out a Fusion monster that he so relies on.

A vortex swallowed up the three Fusion-Material monsters and brought together a monster whose strength is as powerful as it says. It contained the body of Sparkman, the blaster cannon of Bubbleman and the wings of Avian. Trixie can only look in awe as she would see a monster that may take out the strongest of them all. It then appeared on the field roaring loudly which couldn't be compared to the roar of the Winged Dragon.

"Come to the field… my **Elemental Hero Tempest** (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800) in attack mode!" Timmy shouted as his monster took up the field ready for battle.

"Do you think your strongest Elemental Hero can stand up to the power of the Winged Dragon? I doubt it because your monster is 1050 attack points weaker than mine. Unless you have something that can turn the tide of this battle, you are done." Trixie replied and fortunately Timmy had something up his sleeve.

"Don't worry, I have something up my sleeve but first I'll set one card face down and end my turn. I may have my strongest monster but that doesn't mean I'm careless enough to go on the offensive. There's more than one way to taking you down and trust me… you'll see for yourself." Timmy spoke (Hand: 1) as he seemed confident on what he was going to do but Trixie didn't care as Yami Marik took over with a stern look in his eye and a determination to destroy his opponent.

"You brought out an all-powerful monster to the field but haven't used it? You are more of a fool than I thought you would be. It seemed that your cowardice has gotten to you but it seems that you would rather run than fight. No matter for I draw and I order my Winged Dragon of Ra to attack now! Destroy his pathetic Tempest with Surging Blaze Cannon!" Yami Marik shouted (Hand: 2) as he ordered the Winged Dragon of Ra to unleash its attack.

When the attack was unleashed, it was going straight for Tempest knowing that it would be destroyed in the process. However, Timmy had a little surprise in store for him and it wasn't going to be a very nice one either.

"You activated my trap card and it's a handy trap called **Soul Union** (Trap Card). Here's how it works; I must take one Elemental Hero monster in my graveyard and take its attack power and add it to one of the monsters on the field." Timmy said but not before Yami Marik told him something that he already realized.

"You fool. Traps do not work on the Winged Dragon of Ra… I guess you didn't learn the first time so I guess a second time would be nice for us to see." Yami Marik said but Timmy still smiled seeing that he had a smirk on his face knowing that it wasn't going to affect Ra… it would affect his monster in a big way.

"Whoever said that the trap would be used on Ra… it can only be used on my monster. So I choose my **Elemental Hero Wildheart** (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) and take its attack points and add it to my Tempest making it stronger." Timmy replied as Sparkman's image came to the field, went into Tempest and caused the monster's attack strength to increase dramatically. (Tempest's ATK: 4300)

Timmy's monster raced after the Winged Dragon's attack striking it with utmost force. The blast only propelled Tempest further and using its cannon, it fired a blast of air and water combined together striking Ra. Yami Marik can only look on and watch as light began coming out of Ra and eventually, it was shattered into a million pieces destroyed in the process. He was horrified to see that the most powerful of all Duel Monsters was destroyed by an Elemental Hero (Yami Marik's lifepoints: 2150).

"No… it can't be. He destroyed the Winged Dragon of Ra? No!! This was a mistake, a fluke, a lucky shot! No one can destroy my Winged Dragon of Ra? No one!!" Yami Marik shouted as he was angered after seeing the monster shattered into a million pieces.

"You may think of it as either a mistake, fluke or a lucky shot because I think of it as simply skill. You were reckless attacking me and you paid the price!" Timmy replied as he smiled seeing that he defeated Ra.

"If you think that you are gonna win this duel, you are sadly mistaken. I'll set one card face down and that ends my turn." Yami Marik snarled (Hand: 1) as he set a face-down card ending his turn giving Timmy the opportunity to go on the offensive.

"Thanks for ending your turn because I'm ending this duel right now! Alright Tempest attack his lifepoints directly now!" Timmy (Hand: 2) shouted as he ordered his monster to go on the attack but Yami Marik had a surprise up his sleeves.

"Do you think it is that easy for you to take me down? You are sadly mistaken because I activate **Threatening Roar** (Trap Card). This trap automatically ends your battle phase so I am safe." Yami Marik replied as Tempest stopped moving marking the end of its battle phase.

"Darn it… consider it lucky that I didn't strike you out with that attack. I'll end by playing my **Wroughtweiler** (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in defense mode. Let's see what you got now that you no longer have the Winged Dragon on the field." Timmy said as he was cocky with a side order of smiles putting Yami Marik with a big order of being angry.

((That bucktoothed brat has destroyed the Winged Dragon of Ra. How can we defeat him now that he has the strongest monster in play?)) Yami Marik thought as Trixie then came with an alternative on her side.

((Not to worry because there's more than one way to unleash an Egyptian God. Why don't I show you and find out.)) Trixie replied as Yami Marik drew his next card in whih Trixie took over seeing that he has regained control of her body.

"I am surprised that you have destroyed the Winged Dragon of Ra but no matter… there's more than one way to summon an Egyptian God." Trixie said as Timmy had a confused look in his eye.

"You know that spells and traps don't work on an Egyptian God Monster. If you are telling me that you will be sacrificing another three monsters to bring forth Ra, then it won't work." Timmy replied as Trixie had a look in her face saying that there is more than one way to summon a god.

"For someone who is dimwitted you are so sadly mistaken. First I will play from my hand the spell card **Card of Sanctity** (Spell Card) which lets the both of us keep drawing until we both gain a maximum of six cards in our hands." Trixie said as both players drew cards from their decks until they had the maximum provided (Timmy's hand: 6, Trixie's hand: 6).

"What good is it gonna do you if you just gave me the ability to replenish my hand. Something isn't right here and I know it." Timmy replied as his opponent continued with her turn.

"If you really wonder why I did itthen I'm gonna show you because from my hand, I play the spell card **Monster Reborn** (Spell Card) which will allow me to bring back any monster from either of our graveyards." Trixie spoke afterwards (Hand: 5) as she was ready to bring back a monster that her opponent had defeated.

((Looks like you are more of an idiot than I thought you'd be. If she plans to bring back Ra, I'll take it down for a second helping and wipe out the rest of her lifepoints ending the game.)) Timmy thought as Trixie would witness the resurrection of an all-powerful monster.

"I use my Monster Reborn to bring back the monster that you've defeated… come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Trixie replied as Ra returned to the field in its untransformed state letting out a roar that was as mighty and fierce.

"The Winged Dragon? I thought that all spells and trap cards were immune to the Egyptian God cards unless…" Timmy said as he was shocked in seeing Ra returning to the field.

"Unless you didn't know that Spell Cards that are used on the Egyptian Gods for only one whole turn. Since I summoned it by means of a Spell Card, it has the ability to attack as soon as its summoned. But that's not all becaust though it returns to the field for this one turn it's all that matters to me because I unleash Ra's special effect… Egyptian God Phoenix!" Trixie shouted as Ra underwent an unbelievable transformation.

The Winged Dragon was engulfed in flames causing its entire body to be consumed making Timmy wonder what was happening. When it completely engulfed Ra, it began letting out a roar hat was as similar as a phoenix, a golden bird that would one day be turned to ashes only to be reinvigorated by the fury of the flames. Timmy's eyes widened as he saw the Egyptian God Card now took its most powerful form which possessed its own set of powers.

"I can tell you are surprised of what this monster is capable of but are you going to expect what is in store for you? Why don't I tell you because you have no clue. As you can see, the Winged Dragon of Ra has transformed into a phoenix known as Egyptian God Phoenix. In this mode, Ra is immortal to your attacks and you can't destroy it either by spells, traps or monster effects. It also attains a special power to make upfor the lack of strength. By paying 1000 lifepoints, my Winged Dragon's phoenix ability can destroy any monster on the field including monsters that can't be destroyed in battle." Trixie said as Ra let out a roar that sent chills down Timmy's spines but caused those that were imprisoned by her to awaken causing them to witness a duel where everything is on the line.

"Whoa… what happened. Huh? No way… is that… the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Chester said as the others heard and began watching what was happening next.

"Now my sacred phoenix, destroy his pathetic Tempest now! Phoenix Flames!" Trixie shouted as her lifepoints were deducted (Trixie's lifepoints: 1150) and the phoenix raced straight for Tempest.

Elemental Hero Tempest could only watch as he was struck by the wrath of Ra's phoenix mode. All Timmy could watch as his monster was consumed by the flames and then it immediately vanished without a trace signaling its destruction. His eyes were in shock as his best monster was destroyed by the flames of the phoenix but it was about to be the least of his worries.

"Surprised my boy… well guess what, your all-powerful Tempest is no more. Now you have nothing left against the wrath of Ra. Due to the fact that I used Monster Reborn to bring this monster back, I must send it to the graveyard like so." Trixie said as Ra went into the graveyard as a result of the drawback that had occurred when she played Monster Reborn.

((Dang… Ra is truly powerful with its special abilities; taking up the attack strength of the three monsters that are sacrificed, the ability to attack as soon as its revived and using the power of the phoenix to destroy any monster… that's just crazy. What is up with this? Why do I feel that I don't have the strength to continue this duel? What is wrong with me…)) Timmy thought as Trixie was about to finish her turn with a move that would make Timmy's situation go from bad to worse.

"To complete my turn, I will play the spell card **Magic Stone Excavation** (Spell Card) which will allow me to bring back any spell card that I've already used as long as I discard two cards from my hand that is." Trixie spoke in which she ditched two cards from her hand to get back a card that she had already used before; Monster Reborn. (Trixie's hand: 3)

"You do realize that since you skipped your Battle Phase, you can't use Monster Reborn till your next turn. It won't matter because there's more than one way to taking you down and besides… I will defeat you." Timmy replied in which Trixie replied afterwards.

"I'm aware but without your Tempest, I doubt you have anything in your deck that can stand up to it. I'll set these three cards face down and that ends it here. Make your final move for this duel will end now!" Trixie said (Hand: 0) as she set three cards face down and to make matters worse, she would bring back Ra to the field.

"Alright… it's my move. I leave my Wroughtweiler in defense mode but I play my Monster Reborn and bring back my Elemental Hero Wildheart to the field." Timmy (Hand: 6) replied as he played his own spell card and brought back an Elemental Hero that he had used in the beginning of the duel.

((I may have no monsters to defend me but I have three face-downs and they are enough to protect my lifepoints. Besides, once the Winged Dragon of Ra returns then revenge will be ours!)) Trixie thought as Yami Marik spiritually came from behind giving her an unprecedented warning.

((Know this my dear… you do realize that you should take this seriously. This fellow here is not to be underestimated and I dislike how you have become careless.)) Yami Marik replied in which Trixie became upset afterwards.

((I am aware of what he is capable of but this duel will soon be ours. He's got nothing left and with this card… victory will be ours.)) Trixie thought afterwards as Timmy continued with his turn.

"Now I sacrifice both my Wroughtweiler and my Wildheart that allows me to summon this… the **Dark Magician** (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) in attack mode!" Timmy shouted (Hand: 5) as he offered up both monsters to bring out a magician who was once the servant of a legendary duelist named Yugi Moto.

Trixie and Yami Marik were in a state of shock when they saw a magician in purple attire with a green staff used to unleash magical blasts. With the Dark Magician arriving, they both began to question if the spirit of the Pharaoh has something to do with this.

((The Dark Magician?? What is he doing here? Has the spirit of the Pharaoh decided to get involve in our battle? I won't have him intrude in my Shadow Game.)) Yami Marik spoke as Trixie underwent a change in personality signaling that Yami Marik has taken over.

"Where are you Pharaoh? I know you are here… you have no right in intruding my Shadow Game especially when I will put an end to this patheric fool myself." Yami Marik shouted as he wanted to know if the spirit of the Pharaoh has something to do with the Shadow Game

"Spirit of the Pharaoh… you really must be out of your mind.It won't matter anywaybecause I'm ending this duel right now. Dark Magician attack hislifepoints directly! Dark Magic attack!" Timmy shouted as he ordered his monster to go on the attack.

Dark Magician spun its staff and unleashed a powerful magic attack but seeing that Yami Marik was determined to destroy his opponent no matter how big the risks are, he had a surprise up his sleeves making sure that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Your attack won't work. Reveal the face down card **Nightmare Mirror** (Trap Card)! Disappointed… upset that my Nightmare Mirror blocked the attack? Well, I'm afraid its much worse than that. This trap not only stops your attack but you lose 1000 lifepoints as well… there's one small price I have to pay and that is to discard one card from my hand to the graveyard but since I don't have any cards in my hand, I must discard one card from my deck to the graveyard. Observe!" Yami Marik said as a large mirror appeared on the field showing Timmy and when Dark Magician's attack hit the mirror, it immediately shattered into pieces.

Timmy felt a snag inside him as his lifepoints suffered a decrease (Timmy's lifepoints: 1200) as a result of Yami Marik's trap but he also had a price to pay as he discarded one card from his deck to the graveyard. It didn't matter as Timmy's turn was far from done hoping that he would be prepared against the wrath of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"I'll set four face-down cards on the field and end my turn. I'm ready for whatever you got so go ahead… bring out the Winged Dragon of Ra!!" Timmy shouted as Yami Marik saw it as an opportunity to unleash the Winged Dragon.

"Oh I know you will feel the wrath of Ra for sure. This duel ends now… I play Monster Reborn! Winged Dragon of Ra return to the field now!" Yami Marik shouted (Hand: 1) as the Winged Dragon of Ra returned to the field but he was far from done as he had another move he needed to make.

"Just like you did before, the Winged Dragon of Ra has no attack nor defense points. If you think I'm afraid of the Winged Dragon because of its phoenix ability… I am not afraid." Timmy shouted but Yami Marik has something more up his sleeve.

"I'm well aware of what Ra is capable of but I have something much worse for you up my sleeve. I reveal my face down card **Return from the Different Dimension** (Trap Card) and by giving up half my lifepoints, I can bring back every monster that I've removed from play. Return to me my monsters…" Yami Marik shouted (Yami Marik's lifepoints: 1075) as he brought back every monster that he had removed from play.

**XYZ Dragon Cannon** (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600) and **Y-Dragon Head** (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) returned to the field but he was far from finished as he needed more monsters to unleash an offering unlike any other.

"But I'm not finished because I give up 800 lifepoints and activate **Premature Burial** (Spell Card) and resurrect **X-Head Cannon** (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) to the field. And I also reveal my third face down card, **Living Fossil** (Spell Card). This allows me to resurrect any monster in my graveyard but their attack power is reduced by half. I bring back my **Z-Metal Tank** (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300) in attack mode!" Yami Marik (Hand: 0) said as he brought back two more monsters to the field giving him a total of five monsters. (Yami Marik's lifepoints: 275)

((Five monsters? What's up with this guy… is he really determined to destroy me with all of them? My three face-down cards will protect my Dark Magician no matter what he has in his arsenal.)) Timmy thought as he was confident in whatever he had up his sleeve.

"Now I shall activate Winged Dragon of Ra's instant attack meaning that it can attack as soon as its revived but that's just the beginning of your troubles. I now activate its most powerful ability… Point-to-Point Transfer!!" Yami Marik shouted as smoke began coming out of him as portions of his life energy was then transferred to the Winged Dragon.

The Winged Dragon began to glow as Marik's life energy began to be transferred into the gigantic monster. When it was over, Ra had gained strength and Yami Marik had merged together with the Egyptian God card. Timmy can only look in horror as he saw what was happening but that paled in comparison to what he would soon witness. All Timmy saw of Yami Marik was one of his eyes as the rest went into Ra.

"This is all that remains of me, the rest has merged together with Ra… I have become one with my Egyptian God Card. This tactic has been used on many of my victims who had felt my wrath specifically the spirit of the Milennium Ring… the dark lord Zorc and the insignificant spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, the Pharaoh Atem. They both had felt my wrath but only the Pharaoh was the one who could defeat Ra. I doubt that he can help you now in this situation because he no longer resides in this world." Yami Marik said but not before some unprecedented voice was heard throughout the area.

"In the name of the Pharaoh… I will not let you hurt anyone… not even this boy." The voice said as Yami Marik recognized it from a foe that he had fought before.

Someone began to take form as a person that was once an ancient pharaoh of Egypt. His friends once knew him as Yugi but he was known now as Atem. Looking at Yami Marik, he saw him as a threat and knew that something needed to be done. What is Atem's involvement in this Shadow Game and what will he do? It's only a matter of time now because this Shadow Game is about to come to an end.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Shadow of the Phoenix Part Three

**Author's Note**: In more ways than one, I wanted to end it in a way that I would consider appropriate. But maybe what you'll find may impress you. Remember, this is a fan-fiction story so all I can say is that you can do anything you want. All I can say is just enjoy this and be sure to review it telling me what you think. Don't worry... this is not the end and besides, it's actually the beginning.

**Chapter 13 – Shadow of the Phoenix Part Three**

_Previously, the Shadow Game between the team of Trixie Tang and the dark spirit of Marik Ishtar against a young 11-year old bucktoothed pre-teen named Timmy Turner. To make matters worse, the two of them had the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra.__ Timmy on the other hand had the strength of his Elemental Heroes along with the monsters that he had won from his opponents; Dark Magician, Insect Queen and Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Now Yami Marik has taken over and prepares himself for a final assault with the Winged Dragon of Ra ready to finish off his opponent. Before he did however, Timmy soon encounters someone who had once saved mankind. What happens then? The Shadow Game is soon coming to an end._

Timmy's Standing in this Duel

Timmy's lifepoints: 1200, cards in his hand: 1, cards set on the field: 4

Dark Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) in attack mode

Trixie/Yami Marik's Standing in this Duel

Trixie/Yami Marik's lifepoints: 1, cards in their hand: 0

Winged Dragon of Ra (ATK?/DEF?, ATK and DEF now at 274) in attack mode

XYZ-Dragon Cannon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600) in attack mode

X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) in attack mode (Revived by Premature Burial)

Y-Dragon Head (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) in attack mode

Z-Metal Tank (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300, ATK now at 750) in attack mode (Equipped with Living Fossil)

Everyone was in utter silence as the appearance of the Pharaoh Atem appeared by Timmy's side with a smile on his face. He had an outfit consisted of ancient Egyptian attire; a white no-sleeved shirt with a pair of white shorts. He had gold bracers on his wrists, shoulders, pants (as a belt) and legs. He also had a kind of Egyptian crown brace on his head showing the Millennium symbol, the Millennium item that housed his ancient power… the Millennium Puzzle, a pair of white ancient shoes and a kind of Duel Disk that was ancient but was known as a Duel Slab. Yami Marik had a look of anger as he knew he didn't want to cross paths with him.

"You have no business being here foolish Pharaoh Atem. You may have defeated me at Battle City but this time you won't interfere in my battle against him." Yami Marik shouted as Ra started roaring lightly.

"I'm not here to interfere Marik but what you are doing has crossed the line in this duel. You and your little friend may have gotten this fellow in a disadvantage but now it's time I make things even." Atem replied as he lifted his arm up unlocking his Duel Slab and caused two marks to appear on the Slab.

Blue and red lights emerged out of the Slab as they took up the form of the other two Egyptian God cards; **Obelisk the Tormentor** (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000) and **Slifer the Sky Dragon** (ATK: X000/DEF: X000). Yami Marik was shocked and angered to the fact that the Pharaoh Atem was making the battle have an unfair advantage.

"Argh! That's not fair… you cheater! Do you think that by summoning the other two god cards, would it make it a difference!? I doubt it because my Winged Dragon's attack strength can surpass even your own." Yami Marik shouted as Timmy decided to do something that would shock even the Pharaoh Atem.

"Well how about I do something like this… I reveal my face down trap card, the **Clone Duplication** (Trap Card). With it, I can take a monster on your field and create an exact clone of that card." Timmy said as Yami Marik knew that if he did do something like this, it would really turn into an unfair advantage.

"Your trap card won't work. If you did make a clone of Ra, it will not obey you because you aren't of Egyptian descent. You just made your final mistake you foolish boy because I will end this duel right now!" Yami Marik shouted as he was about to unleash an attack but something was gonna intrude.

"I don't want to interrupt but this fellow here has a trace of Egyptian descent in him. You just don't know it because you seem to be careless of who you mess with. Tell me something Marik, why would you decide to take advantage on a young woman and then corrupt her with lies knowing that you would share the power of revenge with her." Atem replied as Trixie then came out of the blue wondering if she was being used.

"Is this true? Were you really using me as a puppet? Is that what you were doing all along?" Trixie spoke in which she had a look of confusion in her eyes.

"They are all liars… you wanted revenge for what that brat did to you and how your former friends abandon you. Then I came in and saw you breaking down and knew the evil within you. If you want revenge, then we must destroy the obstacle that stands in our way… that litle brat who the Pharaoh Atem claims has a bit of Egyptian descent." Yami Marik replied in which he pointed his finger at Timmy who has a look of anger in his eyes.

"Trixie… is this what you wanted? Is this what you asked for? Revenge… retribution… redemption. Is that it? Because of what I did that caused your friends to leave you… because of me. Tell me… is this what you asked for? If Tad, Chad and Veronica were standing beside me riht now and look at you… what would you say to them? Tell me!!" Timmy shouted as he looked straight into Trixie's eyes and knew that she was crying inside.

"Don't listen to that brat. You wanted revenge more than anything and I provide you all you needed. Now are you saying that you don't want any of this… forget this fool and soon, the world will be in your grip." Yami Marik shouted afterwards putting Trixie in a state of confusion and shock wondering what to either say or do

"I… I… I… I don't know. I don't know what I want anymore… I wanted to make them suffer… I wanted them to feel pain but when I realized it… this isn't what I asked. Yami Marik, this isn't what I asked for and you used me to get what I wanted… or should I say what you wanted. If I wanted redemption, I would do it my way not yours. This has gone on long enough and I demand that this stops now!!!" Trixie shouted as Yami Marik looked dumbfounded seeing that she had the guts to betray her and he wouldn't like it one bit.

"So you would prefer to betray me and side with that little brat? I always thought that you would be the person to achieve revenge but… I guess wrong. You made your choice… and now you will pay the price… with your soul!!" Yami Marik shouted as he took the Millennium Rod and used a powerful blast of dark magic to strike Trixie.

The strike turned her motionless and as a result, she collapsed to the ground. Timmy and Atem watched as he saw Yami Marik do something that was considered as not only a sin but an unexcusable act. He shed a tear as he was able to get Trixie somewhere safe but that didn't stop him from choking up his emotions and unleashing them all on his opponent.

"Trixie, Trixie… say something please. I'm sorry for all that I've done to you… I really am. I really wish that you would say something ploease…" Timmy said as he tried to wake up Trixie but it was all for naught as her body was motionless, silent and solemn.

"Marik… what have you done with her? Did you send her soul to the realm of the shadows? Answer me!!" Atem shouted as Yami Marik continued to ignore him gearing himself up for a battle that would end everything.

"Now then my friend… you may have activated the trap but you do realize that my Winged Dragon of Ra is immune to all trap cards. Even if you did bring Ra, it will not listen to you because you do not carry Egyptian descent inside you. You are pathetic and now I will end this duel right now!" Yami Marik said but Timmy couldn't contain his emotions any longer and was ready to unleash them.

"You… you son of a… son of a sandpiper! You have no right to do this to her… by everything that I treasure inside, I won't forgive you… **I WON'T**!!" Timmy shouted as the anger he contained was unleashed and in the process, he was in an aura that was of a golden flair.

Pharaoh Atem looked at him with his unleashed anger and realized that the young boy does have a lineage. When he looked hard enough, he had a lineage that was traced back to the past where he was a prince. As a prince of a heroic legion, he was tasked to protecting Egypt and the lands that the Pharaoh lay control upon. When the aura dissipated, Timmy transformed into the Egyptian prince that Atem remembered. He was a man who wore egyptian clothes and held the Millennium symbol on his forehead. His eyes were of a dark brown, his attitude was calm and brandished a sword that doubles as a Duel Slab whenever a battle would take place.

"Yami Marik… in the name of the heroic legion, I will not forgive you what you have done. By the use of the Clone Duplication trap, I bring forth the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Timmy shouted as he used the strength of his egyptian lineage to bring the Winged Dragon of Ra on his side of the field.

Yami Marik was horrified to see that Timmy was able to bring the Egyptian God. Seeing this, he took the opportunity to unleash the full strength of his Winged Dragon and end it all. Now the field was anything but unfair; Yami Marik has the Winged Dragon of Ra on his field along with four Machine-type monsters while Timmy has a clone of the Winged Dragon along with the other two Egyptian Gods Obelisk and Slifer and the Dark Magician. Soon enough, the battle would reach its conclusion and all the pieces would soon fall into place.

"You may have brought a clone of the Winged Dragon, I'll show you that mine is the original and the most powerful of them all! My Winged Dragon has 274 attack and defense points but that soon changes because I will sacrifice every other monster on the field and add their strength to Ra. Watch its strength grow!" Yami Marik shouted as every other monster besides Ra were sacrificd.

When they were sacrificed, they were shattered into pieces as the remnants went into Ra and the god began glowing as its strength increased significantly. Ra continued roaring as its strength continued to increase putting Timmy in a state of risk. It didn't matter though since he has a clone of Ra and if it possessed the same abilities as the original, then the battle would be a fair fight.

"Watch… watch its power grow! Now my Winged Dragon of Ra has 7124 attack points! I doubt you have anything in your arsenal that can stand up to this. I will end your wretched life once and for all!" Yami Marik shouted as the Winged Dragon of Ra (ATK: 7124/DEF: 7124) roared but his opponent had more than one way to show him what he was about.

"You think that will surprise me with a move like that? I'd say you made one bad move after another with that. Since I used Clone Duplication to clone Ra, the monster I cloned has no attack nor defense points. And like you… I'll transfer all but one of my lifepoints to Ra increasing its strength!" Timmy said as he drained his lifepoints so he can raise the strength of the cloned God. (Timmy's lifepoints: 1, Ra Clone's ATK: 1199/DEF: 1199)

His body was then merged with Ra but the move wasn't over as he had to transfer the strength of his monsters to Ra as well. Knowing this, he took the opportunity to do everything in his power to raise the stakes.

"I'm not done. Now I sacrifice every other monster on the field and transfer their power to the Winged Dragon of Ra. But before I do, I reveal my face down card and its **Jar of Greed** (Trap Card) which lets me draw a card from my deck. Next, I reveal my **Fusion From Beyond** (Spell Card) and by removing my **Elemental Hero Tempest** (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800), I can initiate a fusion with cards from my graveyard but once I fuse them, they must be removed from play. So I fuse my **Elemental Hero Avian** (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000), **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800), **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) and **Elemental Hero Clayman **(ATK: 800/DEF: 2000)! Arise to the field, **Elemental Hero Electrum** (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400)!!" Timmy shouted as the fusion of four monsters that were in the graveyard brought together a monster of pure light.

The monster emerged as a golden warrior with the "**H**" mark on its chest. Timmy now saw that he has a total of four monsters that he can use to transfer its power to Ra. Yami Marik knew that he would take the same risk but he was prepared for whatever his opponent had in store.

((This is something that I must do, my Pharaoh. If I stop Yami Marik, I know I will free the young woman from his demented wrath.)) Timmy thought as Atem watched him unleash Ra's inner strength.

"My prince… you have given a great service to me. Do what needs to be done for I will support you." Atem replied as Timmy used every ounce of strength to achieve victory no matter the risk.

((That fool is starting to be most pessimistic than I thought. If you think that he'll have the support of Atem, he is wrong. No matter what he does, I'll make sure that he and his little friends suffer… suffer an eternal wrath in the realm of Shadows.)) Yami Marik thought as he saw his opponent continue with his entourage.

"Now I am ready to unleash my rage upon you Marik. I sacrifice Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon (ATK: 2000), Dark Magician and Elemental Hero Electrum and transfer their power to my Winged Dragon of Ra. Now my friends, lend me your strength!" Timmy shouted as the four monsters began sacrificing themselves one by one.

As they were offered, their strength was transferred to the Ra clone gaining power that would surpass even Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra. It had surpassed it so much that even the Pharaoh Atem was shocked in seeing when it roared louder than Marik's Winged Dragon. With an attack strength of 12599, Timmy was determined to put an end to Yami Marik's wrath once and for all. (Ra Clone's ATK: 12599/DEF: 12599)

"**WHAT**!?! 12599 attack points… now it has surpassed my original Ra's attack strength of 7124. This can't be…" Yami Marik shouted as he knew that it was all inevitable as the final assault would be made.

"My Pharaoh, before I unleash my final assault… please, watch over my present self. I have watched him for long enough and it's time for me to rest in the great beyond." Timmy spoke as the present Timmy's body appeared beside him and then went gently downwards on the floor.

"I know you have made me proud with your heroic legion… but all things should come to an end. As your pharaoh, I order you to rid me of this evil threat once and for all!" Pharaoh Atem shouted as the ancient prince looked straight at Yami Marik gearing up to put an end to it all.

"Consider it done… Atem. Now my Winged Dragon, obliterate Yami Marik once and for all! Surging Blaze Cannon! This ends now Marik!!" the prince shouted as he used the strength of the clone Winged Dragon of Ra and unleashed a ferocious blast that in which Yami Marik didn't hesitate to use his Winged Dragon and unleashed his attack.

The blast collided in which as a result caused the entire area to fall apart in which everything around them began to break up and shatter. The cages that held Timmy's friends were broken immediately and all his friends reached safe haven within a matter of moments. Timmy woke up and saw the attack taking full effect as he knew that it was all over.

"It's an honor to finally meet you kid… too bad that it has to end like this. I know you will make me proud… I believe in you." The prince said as he shed a tear while he focused his rage on Yami Marik.

The blast hit epic proportions as inbetween everything, the prince took out his sword and stabbed the dark spirit of Marik Ishtar in the chest causing him to shriek out an inexcusable pain.

"In the name of the Pharaoh Atem's Legion… you are done! Time I take you back to where you belong!!!" The prince shouted as the light dissipated causing him and the dark spirit to vanish in the realm of darkness to where they reside.

The shadows began to disappear as the area was nothing more than a complete wreck. Timmy looked around and saw his friends all safe and sound with smiles on their faces. But when he saw Trixie still motionless, he wondered if he would recover. When he came to see, she was still unable to move but when a tear came out of his eye, it touched her fac and then she came to. With a smile on his face, he knew that forgiveness would be there in her.

"Trixie… I can't believe it. Is it really you… say something at least… at least for me to know that you are there." Timmy shouted as he couldn't contain his emotions any further.

"What… what happened to me? Where am I… and what's up with this place? Why is it a mess?" Trixie replied as she looked around and saw everything in disarray.

((Amazing… she has no memory of what happened. What's up with her? At least I know she's back to her old self again. Pharaoh Atem, I can't thank you enough for if it wasn't for you, I would never have the strength to free my friends.)) Timmy thought as he looked at Atem one more time as they were both seeing each other face to face.

((It wasn't me that you should be thanking… I believe that you have the strength of your friends, the support of your monsters as well as the heart of the cards. Without those, you would never have defeated Yami Marik. Now I feel that you can make your own destiny.)) Atem spoke as the two of them wonder what happens now.

"Spirit of the Pharaoh… Atem, what will happen to you now? Don't you have to return to the afterlife?" Timmy said as Atem nodded seeing that he couldn't stay any longer.

"I have to. The Millennium Items are now forever lost never to be used again till the End of Time. I've done my part in here… now it's your turn. Know this… there will be other trials that you need to face and soon enough, your true destiny will be revealed. We will meet again and remember.. it's your move." Atem replied as his body began to disappear leaving Timmy with only one last thing to say.

"Atem… will I ever see you again? Do I have to wait till I lived out my life to meet you again? If I do, I challenge you… challenge you to a duel. So when I do see you, you better get ready… to get your game on!!!" Timmy shouted as Atem left with a smile on his face seeing that he had made his mark.

When he disappeared, Timmy looked around and saw his friends and everyone else in a state of confusion wondering where they are. With little time, everyone wondered what to do and the only thing they could do was to get out of there and head home.

_Meanwhile… in the afterlife…_

High above the skies where the humans reside on the grounds below, a place was there and it was where two people would face off in a tradition that was done where the people down below do. The prince of the Heroic Legion who goes by the name of Prince Thomas was on one side and on the other side was the pharaoh of Egypt named Atem. They both carried Duel Disks and they were ready to prove who is the superior duelist.

"Well my Pharaoh, I never thought that this would be the day that I would face you! You better be ready because I've got my game on right here." Thomas said as he was ready to battle.

"I never thought that this would be the day… I made a promise to your present self that I would duel him but I guess you come as a close second. Be ready for I will show you no mercy!" Pharaoh Atem replied as he had his Duel Slab ready as it was turned into a Duel Disk.

With the sun endlessly shining, both of them had smiles on their faces and determination in their eyes. If there was any moment that could define this, I believe that this would be a battle for the ages. Whether it is in life or in death where two people meet, a battle ensues and it proves to see that only one will reach the top. In the heavens, this is the case as they will get it on.

_**"Get your game on!"**_

_**Author's Note**__: I never thought that I would finish this three-parter. Now that I got this out of the way, it's time I start fresh. Don't worry, this story is far from over because Timmy still has to go through his semester but the question is… what will happen? I'll leave that for you to decide because now… it's time to game on!_


	14. Year of the Zodiac

_Author's Note: It's been more than two months since my last chapter so I want to see what better way to welcome 2008 than by presenting this. I would like to thank all my friends who have inspired me and now, you have convinced me to keep going. Here we go with Chapter 14 because now... a new villain emerges or should I say villains. Wanna know who? Find out and see._

Chapter 14 – Year of the Zodiac

_December 27__th__, 2002__… three months later_

Three months have passed since Timmy had dueled in a Shadow Game and to some surprise there has been many changes. The bucktoothed pre-teen is still as his usual self but he's more into wondering what to expect next since he is always prone to being victorious whenever he duels. But in this case, there was something different that was in his mind as he was lying on his bed one night. His fairy godparents however had a reason to be concerned for him because they wanted to know what was going on. It wasn't long before his voice would be heard.

"Timmy, are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately since you had that duel three months ago." Wanda said as he saw Timmy looking up to the ceiling in wonder.

"I haven't been myself for some weird reason and in my opinion, it must have something to do with that Shadow Game I had to go through. Why is it that everytime I want to forget about it, I can't. What's wrong with me?" Timmy replied as his godparents had a look of concern for him.

"Oh I know… maybe you can take your doubt out on something you normally enjoy like playing video games or something." Cosmo said as he was in his usual hyperactive mood… maybe it was because he had _Rice Krispies_ with sugar again.

"I tried that already Cosmo and I've already spent three hours playing _Halo_ on my new Xbox I just got for Christmas. I just wish that for one night… I can just simply forget about that moment. Huh?" Timmy replied as he looked outside and saw a meteorite that looked like a shooting star passing by wondering what it was.

But what he doesn't know was that shooting star meant something and in this case it was a star that possessed something very mysteriously. Although the shooting star didn't get far, it somehow was pulled to Earth's gravitational force and hit the ground with a shocking strike. After the heat began to cool down, the meteorite had the look of some kind of large stone. Although the stone was like any other stone, it had a certain mark and it began to exhibit a resonation that was kind of… eerie. What does it mean? All we can say is wait and find out.

_The next morning…_

Morning has come and the recent sightings of the strange stone has now gotten more attention than anyone could imagine. As Timmy was enjoying breakfast and watching a cartoon that he so adored, something happened and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this shocking bulletin. Last night, a meteorite crashed into an area of Dimmsdale Park and now it has begun exhibiting very weird signs. We don't know what this means but let's go to Chet Ubetcha to see what is happening." The reporter spoke as Chet was already at the crash site with a report that was freaking him out by the second.

"I'm Chet Ubetcha now live at Dimmsdale Park and I believe that words can't express what is happening here. This meteorite right here is exhibiting some sort of resonation and its affecting the park as we speak. As you can see, this strange stone is somehow causing the environment around it to drastically change. We don't know what is going on but I do know that something big is about to happen." Chet replied but not before the big thing had happened and it would be a shock to what Timmy would witness.

Out of the sky, a lightning bolt immediately struck the stone causing it to crack and emit a powerful roar from within. It continued to crack until cracks covered the stone and then… it shattered and in the process released something that man couldn't even describe. It was a large being that carried a staff and had possessed the strength of roaring fire. The being looked at the reporter in which he took great haste and ran off. This mysterious force used its strength and went off into the sky above. What became of him is anyone's guess although knowing this, it was just a small sign of what was to come.

"I believe… what we just saw was something no one could believe. We at the moment are clueless what is going on but knowing this, we will update you as time follows. This has been our special report for we now return you to our regularly scheduled programming." The reporter said as Timmy was left in a state of shock after sawing what had happened.

Surprisingly enough, a lot of people were shocked with what they had seen but that pales in comparison to what else was about to take place. Somewhere out in space, several meteorites began heading on a course for Earth but instead of aiming at one spot, they began setting their targets at several areas all over the world. Within mere minutes, newscasters were televising what had happened and the entire thing was soon to be a worldwide affair. Fortunately, it didn't last long as they knew that it wasn't an alien threat but as a means of something unexpected that was about to come forth.

_The next day…_

A day after the recent events had taken place, life immediately returned to normal although they knew that something would occur. Timmy was enjoying life as he would normally do now that he is enjoying a round of _Halo: Combat Evolved_ hoping to improve his skills in FPS (First-Person Shooter) games when suddenly, he receives a phone call from a person he would never expect.

"Uh hello, this is the Turner residence. How may I be of assistance?" Timmy said as he answered the phone.

"Is this Timmy Turner on the phone?" the voice spoke afterwards and what Timmy heard shocked him in some ways than one.

"Yes, this is me. Is that you… Tad? Why are you calling me at this time of hour anyway? What's on your mind?" Timmy replied as Tad had a lot to tell him.

"Well I was wondering if you are gonna be going to my New Year's Eve party this Tuesday. I've gotten many people to attend so I was wondering if you would go." Tad spoke afterwards and it didn't give Timmy much thought before he gave him his reply.

"Sure, I'll attend. I guess it may be a way to celebrate the New Year than just not doing anything at all. What's gonna happen on the party anyway?" Timmy replied as Tad explained to him what was going on.

"Well there will be food, drinks, entertainment and of course some competition with dueling and to top it all off, a midnight balloon drop and dance-off where our guests will celebrate the night away as we welcome the new year of 2003. I hope you dress well for this event because this happens once a year and this will be no exception. The party will take place on Tuesday at 7pm in the Reynolds Mansion. You should expect an invitation today so check the mail when you can. Take care." Tad spoke as he hung up leaving Timmy to wonder if what he said was true.

Without wasting time, Timmy checked his mailbox and saw what Tad mentioned; an invitation to his New Year's Eve party all inside a violet envelope. As he looked at it, he knew that he wouldn't be the only person to get this envelope. Eventually, all of Timmy's friends got the envelope and knew they would take part into a once-a-year event. In just a matter of 24 hours, Timmy and his friends were gearing up for an event that would be considered unbelievable. However, things were taking a different turn far from Dimmsdale as the beasts that had became a shock in yesterday's news have all gathered together in one remote place. Each of them looked different than one another but the question is… who are they? Why are they here and what are they capable of?

"The master should arrive by now… we must make haste if we are to find what we seek." One of the beings spoke as all the others wondered about the current situation they are in.

"The humans look of us as nothing but monsters… we need to come up with a disguise so we do not attract attention." Another being replied afterwards as the others agreed seeing of the situation.

"I agree. We should take the disguise of what we are feared by… humans." A third being spoke afterward as they used their magic to cover up their looks and replaced themselves with looks that matched the style of average people.

They took up form as normal human beings but possessed characteristics that set them apart from others. It was then they used their powers to bring forth outfits hoping to blend in with the rest of the people that were living in the town. In just a few minutes, the same beings that had arrived on Earth a day before have now blended in with the rest of Dimmsdale's population. Arriving on the planet without a purpose is one thing but blending in hoping to find answers… that's another.

_December 31, 2002… 7pm… two days later_

It was New Year's Eve and many people at the moment are finding ways to celebrate the end of one year and the start of another. Some want to go out and drink while others want to relax and let the day pass them but there are those that want to spend the last night of the year doing one simple thing… party. In the suburbs of Dimmsdale, there were many people heading into a mansion where a big event was taking place. Some were heading there alone and others were coming as couples with one thing on their mind and that was to ring in the new year with style. Timmy along with his friends were heading into the mansion looking forward to having fun while dressing properly to boot. The boys were wearing black tuxedos while they had different colored bowties (Timmy is pink, Chester is yellow and AJ is red) to set them apart. Tootie on the other hand was wearing a pink dress with lots of sparkling all around. Her hair was well done too as she still had it in her usual pigtails but much softer. When they were gonna go inside, the bouncer asked for their invites and fortunately it didn't take long as they went inside knowing they were going to have fun.

"Wow, I never thought that we'll be celebrating the New Year in a place like this. This place is so incredible." Tootie spoke as she saw the impressiveness of the party area.

There were many guests that were around who were doing various things such as chatting, having drinks or dancing to where the music was playing. All of them then went off hoping to find something to do and fortunately, it was something to please.

((I still wonder why I brought my Duel Disk today of all days… something tells me that I will be dueling again but the question is whom?)) Timmy thought as he saw the food court which was something he would enjoy.

As Timmy was wolfing down on various different foods that were there, Tad came from behind and wanted to see if he was pleased of what was happening so far. Fortunately, it didn't take that long for a reply.

"Timmy… I don't want to offend but you do know that this is a party and you should mind your table manners." Tad said as he chuckled a bit after seeing Timmy gobble down some shrimp and swallow it without hesitating.

"Sorry about that. You know how my stomach is… I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and now I feel like I just went through an ice cream factory. Anyway, this party's great but the question is… will there be dueling going on?" Timmy replied as Tad wondered if there were something to take place but it didn't take long for him to come up with an answer.

"I'm not sure. I may do an open invitation duel knowing that some of the guests I invited are duelists but they are not as good as you especially since you've beaten me, Chad, Veronica and Trixie single-handedly." Tad spoke and it caused Timmy to wonder about Trixie.

"By the way, whatever happened to Trixie? I haven't seen her in three months since she had went through this sadistic style or something." Timmy replied as Tad came up with a possible solution.

"I haven't received word from Trixie in months and all I can say is… I think she left Dimmsdale. That doesn't matter to me though because she's kind of loco." Tad spoke as they both chuckled a bit with their thoughts on Trixie Tang.

Outside the mansion, someone was in the bush in hiding seeing what was taking place as guests were entering the party area. Knowing this, he would take the opportunity to get in and find what he would seek. With his orders lingering in his thoughts, he took a deep breath and was already on his way to the entrance of the mansion. The bouncer took a good look at him and checked to see if he had an invitation.

"Excuse me, do you have an invitation? If you don't have one, you can't enter." The bouncer said as he had a stern look in his eyes looking over this strange person.

"I have an invitation right here. I go by the name of Bernard… Bernard Blazen. Do you think that rings a bell?" Bernard said as the bouncer looked at the guest list and he saw the person's name on the list.

He didn't say anything as he let Bernard enter the party area. With a smile on his face, Bernard was hoping to get inside and have some fun but it wasn't fun he was after… he was after somebody and it wasn't going to be pretty. Looking around, he saw many of the guests doing different activities on this New Year's Eve but when he saw Timmy with a Duel Disk strapped to his wrist conversating with Tad, he found what he was looking for and didn't waste any time into making a challenge.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you by any chance Timmy Turner who I believe is one of Dimmsdale's best duelists?" Bernard said as his words took both Timmy and Tad by surprise with both confusion and unexpectedness.

"Hold on a second… do you have an invite cause I don't think you should be here in an event like this. Timmy Turner is one of Dimmsdale's best duelists so what do you want before I kick you out?" Tad replied as Bernard wasn't as hasty as he usually would as he explained his reasons.

"I do have an invitation my friend but it isn't the kind of invite you would want… I'm here to duel him." Bernard replied as he pointed his finger to Timmy Turner leaving him in sudden shock.

Everyone then looked at those two people and the music then became silent leaving only the emotion of suspense filled the room. Timmy then took a deep breath and decided to confront Bernard knowing for sure that something beyond his heart is guiding him.

"You want to duel me… is that it? I knew something like this would happen but before I get my game on and send your little behind packing I want to ask you something. Who are you, how did you even get here and why are you here?" Timmy said as Bernard put his arm down and chuckled seeing that he wasn't taking things seriously.

"For an individual that is considered to be one of the best duelists in this town, you really don't take things seriously. My name is Bernard and let's just say that I have a fascination for duelists who possess unique talents and skills. When I heard that you had defeated three duelists whose decks were strengthened by monetary means, I always wanted to see just how good you really are. You see, where I'm from we rely on strength that is far greater than anything you would ever see. Instead of explaining it to you, why don't I show it to you right here." Bernard replied as he took something out of his back pocket.

What he took out was something that shocked everyone including Timmy for he was someone that had seen it before. Bernard showed a small red stone in the palm of his hand and in that stone showed the Zodiac mark "Aries" which resembled the ram. Timmy was not only surprised by seeing it but he was also concerned and that made him want to know who Bernard really was.

"That stone… where did you get that? Is that stone… the same stone that fell from space? I don't know how you get this but I want to know… who are you? If you want to duel me that badly, give me one good reason why." Timmy spoke as Bernard put the stone away in his pocket while he chuckled in the process.

"You want to know why I'm here… I've come for your soul. Your soul possesses an energy that is similar to our master and is what's needed to reawaken our master. So, will you give up your soul to our master or no?" Bernard replied as he had a look of anger in his eyes along with greed in his soul.

"You ain't gonna get my soul that easily. I've already had someone who tried to get my soul but you… I doubt I'll listen to you. Then I'll make it easier for you which I think someone like you would understand. Why don't we have a game of Duel Monsters and if you win, you can have my soul." Timmy spoke as it sparked something in Bernard's eye like it was something that would agree to his terms.

"So if I beat you in this kind of card game, I would win me the lifeforce needed to reawaken my master? I like those terms but… what do you want from me if you win?" Bernard replied as unbuttoned his red suit jacket and took it off revealing a white buttoned shirt.

"Since you think my soul is of great importance to you, I want three things. Number one, your rarest card because in this duel we go under the anti-rule in which the loser must forfeit their rare card to the winner. Number two, your stone that you just showed me. I have a feeling that this stone plays some role in this little game of yours and finally number three… I want to know, no we all want to know… who is your master and why is my soul that important." Timmy spoke as he took out his dueling deck and inserted it into the deck slot of his Duel Disk.

"Are these the terms you seek if you win… fine. They won't make a difference to me because your soul is what I need. Now let us begin this little charade." Bernard replied afterwards as he lifted his arm in which a crimson-red Duel Disk appeared out of nowhere already strapped into his wrist.

The guests that were in the center of where the duel would occur began to move aside seeing that this would be a battle of unexpected proportions. The music went silent, the crowd began to wonder and the aura of both Timmy and Bernard began to intensify. What would happen between these two on the last day of 2002? No one knows but the only thing they do know that it was time to game on!


	15. The Fire of Aries Part One

**Note from the Author: **_I want to let everyone know that I haven't been putting much effort on my story for various reasons. For one thing, I'm stuck with schoolwork and it kind of sucks. The only thing that matters to me is that my education is at top priority so without further ado, here we go with Timmy's Zodiac duel against Bernard... or should I say Belias the Gigas._

**Chapter 15 – The Fire of Aries Part 1**

_New Year's Eve 2002…8pm… Reynolds mansion…_

It was New Year's Eve and already there was a duel going on in the Reynolds residence. Originally, it was going to be a day where all there is to just simply have fun and look forward to the New Year. It wasn't going to be as planned however as 11-year old Timmy Turner was going one on one against a mysterious fellow who goes by the name of Bernard but he has more secrets than anyone would ever anticipate.

"So this is how you humans settle conflicts… with trading cards? You can be quite worrisome at times. Anyway, let us begin this little conflict for we only have four hours till the birth of a new year." Bernard said as he drew his starting hand (Bernard's lifepoints: 4000, hand: 5).

"Okay then and since you decided to barge in hoping to challenge me, I give you the privilege of going first in this contest. Not that it matters since I'll beat you regardless." Timmy replied as he also drew his starting hand (Timmy's lifepoints: 4000, hand: 5) while giving Bernard the opportunity to go first in the duel.

"We shall see boy. Now, I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode and afterwards, I'll set this card face down. I end my turn." Bernard spoke as he made his first move (Hand: 4) giving Timmy the chance to counterattack.

"Time for me to go on the offensive with this… my **Elemental Hero Sparkman** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode!" Timmy (Hand: 5) replied as he summoned a monster to the battlefield; an Elemental Hero that possessed an electric personality.

((Going on the offensive aren't you? How pleasant because you will make a perfect offering to our lord and master.)) Bernard thought as Timmy went on and unleashed his attack.

"Time to battle! Hero Sparkman attack his face-down now with Static Shockwave!" Timmy shouted as his monster attacked.

Unleashing a powerful shockwave attack, Elemental Hero Sparkman took out Bernard's defensive monster but it only revealed a little surprise just waiting to be in store.

"You just destroyed my **UFO Turtle** (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200) and when its destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I get to summon a monster whose attack power is 1500 points or less from my deck. Looks like I found myself the perfect choice for this battle… and I choose my **Flame Manipulator** (ATK: 900/DEF: 1000)." Bernard spoke as another monster took the stand and it was a human being that controlled the element of flame.

"Interesting… I never expected you to bring out a monster like that. Oh well, I end my turn by setting one card face down. Your move now." Timmy (Hand: 4) replied as Bernard made his next draw but what he found would turn the tide of this battle and it was only his second turn.

"Well now… time I make this battle interesting. From my hand, I activate a field spell and I doubt you can't destroy this. I play the field spell card **Zodiac Seal – Aries** (Spell Card)!" Bernard shouted (Hand: 4) as his field spell cause something unbelievable to emerge from the dark skies above.

A large red circle appeared on the field and as it slowly went down, they all wondered if Timmy would come out alive victorious in this battle. There was only one way to find out though and that is to watch and see. When the seal hit the ground, the mark of the Zodiac sign "Aries" appeared in the center and that was when things took a strange turn.

"Huh? What is this? I've never heard of this card before. Would you mind telling me what this is about?" Timmy spoke as Bernard explained what was happening.

"What I just played is somewhat of a key that is needed to acquire your soul. You may think that it is similar to a card that another fellow has played. What was it again? Oh yes… the Seal of Orichalcos. But this seal is held with the power of the Zodiac and its power is much greater than just a simple green rock. You'll find out more about this power soon enough for in the meantime, it is still my turn and I sacrifice my Flame Manipulator in order to summon the Fiery Scion of Darkness… **Belias the Gigas** (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600) in attack mode!" Bernard (Hand: 3) replied afterwards as Flame Manipulator was offered to summon a creature that would put everyone in shock.

A small circular seal appeared on the floor of the duel field and out came a roar that was similar to a ram. The seal was then engulfed in an aura that caused a monster to appear on the field armed with a scepter and a fury that was as fierce as fire. What Timmy and everyone else has seen was the arrival of the Fiery Zodiac Belias, the Gigas.

"Speechless aren't you my boy… how unwise. You see my Zodiac Seal – Aries gives me the ability to transfer Belias the Gigas from my deck to my hand. But that's not all for it also raises all my FIRE-attribute monsters by 500 points. Plus, my Belias gains an additional 200 points for every FIRE-attribute on the field including itself. I might as well show you its power for yourself for I go on the attack! Belias the Gigas incinerate his Sparkman now! Firaja Hellfire!" Bernard shouted as his new monster (Belias' ATK: 2900) went on the attack.

Belias jumped high into the air and it then landed on the ground with his scepter hitting the floor causing cracks to emerge and as a result Sparkman was engulfed in flames and immediately incinerated. Timmy's lifepoints took a hit as well since his monster was weaker (Timmy's lifepoints: 2700) than Bernard's. However, he had a surprise just waiting to be used in case something would happen.

"When you destroyed my Sparkman, you activated my **Hero Signal** (Trap Card) trap. This allows me to search through my hand or deck for an Elemental Hero monster that is four stars or less and summon it to the field. Looks like you aren't the only one that can summon another monster… I summon my **Elemental Hero Clayman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode." Timmy spoke as he brought out a monster to protect his lifepoints from Belias' attacks.

"Do you think that defense alone will save you? I doubt that for I shall set this face down and end my turn." Bernard (Hand: 2) replied as Belias returned to his side of the field.

Seeing the immense power of Belias the Gigas, he had to be sure not to make any mistakes especially when he was looking at a monster that had more than 2000 attack points. Timmy then drew his next card and took the anticipation with caution.

"That monster of yours is strong but I can do better. I activate the spell card **Polymerization** (Spell Card) which lets me merge the Clayman on the field with **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200)." Timmy (Hand: 3) spoke as his initiated a fusion between two Elemental Heroes.

What emerged brought forth a creature that possessed a powerful defense with its mud-like body but the question was… will it be enough to go up against the power of the Gigas known as Belias? Only time will tell as this duel goes on.

"I bring **Elemental Hero Mudballman** (ATK: 1900/DEF: 3000) and I place it in defense mode. I'll end my turn by placing one card face down and that is all." Timmy (Hand 2) said as he prepared himself further hoping to survive the strength of Belias.

"You think going on the defense will save you? I'm afraid you are mistaken… I'm on the move now. I summon **Gaia Soul the Combustive Collectible** (ATK: 2000/DEF: 0) in attack mode." Bernard replied (Hand: 2) as he brought out some sort of soul engulfed in flames.

((Gaia Soul? That's a FIRE-attribute and not only that, he just made Belias even stronger. This can't be good.)) Timmy thought as Belias got stronger as a result not only that but so did Gaia Soul's strength as well. (Belias' ATK: 3100, Gaia Soul's ATK: 2500).

"You disappoint me my boy. I thought you were someone who would have great power… guess I was wrong. Belias the Gigas destroy his Mudballman now! Firaja Hellfire!" Bernard shouted but not before Timmy had a surprise in store.

"That attack has to wait because I activate a trap. Reveal **Mirror Force** (Trap Card)! This trap works when a monster attacks and it destroys every attacking monster on the opponent's side of the field." Timmy shouted afterwards as the trap took effect sending Belias' attack right back and destroying both monsters in the process.

"You may have saved your hide with that trap but luckily, Belias has a second effect. By removing 2 FIRE-attribute monsters from play, I can special summon it from the graveyard. However, Belias can't attack the instant that effect is used." Bernard replied as he removed Flame Manipulator and Gaia Soul to bring back Belias.

((Impressive. He removed his own monsters just to bring back a powerhouse.. not that it matters because I'm prepared for whatever that fool has up his sleeves.)) Timmy thought as Bernard ended his turn giving him the opportunity to strike back.

"I will end my turn from here and besides, I don't think you have anything in your arsenal to stand up against the likes of me." Bernard said as Timmy drew his next card and fortunately, it was what he needed to strike back hard.

"I give up 800 lifepoints to activate my **Premature Burial** (Spell Card) and with it, I can get back a monster that its in my graveyard such as my Sparkman." Timmy replied as he made a sacrifice (Timmy's lifepoints: 1900) bringing back a monster that he previously had in the field.

"If you think that it will help you, you are so wrong." Bernard spoke as Timmy had a surprise in store for him and fortunately, it would be enough.

"You really think so well… I'd doubt it. I sacrifice both my Mudballman and my Sparkman in order to summon my **Elemental Hero Bladedge** (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800)!" Timmy (Hand: 1) shouted as he made a double offering to bring out a hero in gold ready to rip through Bernard's monster but the question was… will he be able to do it?

((2600 attack points eh? Interesting because my Belias is still more powerful. It's only a matter of time till victory was mine.)) Bernard thought as Timmy played something to turn the tide.

"Now I play **H – Heated Heart** (Spell Card) and it raises my Bladedge's attack strength by 500 for this one turn. It's more than enough to take out your monster… along with some of your lifepoints. Now Bladedge (ATK: 3100), attack! Take down Belias with Power Edge Slice!" Timmy (Hand: 0) shouted as Bladedge went on the offensive taking out Bernard's monster along with some of his lifepoints considering that he was untouched (Bernard's lifepoints: 3500).

Bernard could only look in anger as the monster that he relied on was destroyed not once but twice. Seeing that he had ended his turn, Bernard decided to do whatever he could to make sure that he would win the duel even if it meant that he would bring back a monster that had been already destroyed.

"You got lucky with that move but your luck will soon run out. Its my draw and I set one monster in defense mode. That ends my turn." Bernard (Hand: 2) said as all he could do was defend but knowing him, it was something that he had plans for.

"Time to go on the attack! Bladedge attack his defense monster now!" Timmy (Hand: 1) shouted as his monster goes on the attack but it was all just a ploy as a certain monster comes in to change everything.

"You just destroyed my **Cyber Jar** (ATK: 900/DEF: 900) and when its destroyed, all monsters must be destroyed as well. So much for your Bladedge!" Bernard spoke but not before Timmy had to point out one other thing.

"Maybe so but my Bladedge's ability activates. If it attacks a monster whose strength is higher than your defense then the difference is dealt directly to you as damage." Timmy replied as Bernard's lifepoints took a sudden drop for the worst. (Bernard's lifepoints: 1800)

In an instant, Elemental Hero Bladedge was destroyed as a result of Cyber Jar's effect. But then the second effect of Cyber Jar kicked in as both players drew five cards from their respective decks and can summon up to 5 monsters on the field. From the looks of things, it would seem that both sides would have an even playing field.

"Due to the effect of Cyber Jar, I bring out 3 monsters to the field; **Solar Flare Dragon** (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000), **Volcanic Slicer** (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200) and **Darkfire Soldier #2** (ATK: 1750/DEF: 1100) and they are all in attack position. Now let's see what monsters you got big boy." Bernard (Hand: 4) said as Timmy brought out his own squadron of comrades.

"I can do just that and more because I'm bringing out five monsters to the field. I bring out **Dark Blade** (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500), **Big Shield Guardna** (ATK: 100/DEF: 2600), **Queen's Knight** (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) and **King's Knight** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) which thanks to its special effect lets me automatically summon **Jack's Knight** (ATK: 1900/DEF: 100). Now I can use all five of my monsters to wipe you out but since I have already attacked, I'll end my turn by setting one card face down and that is all." Timmy (Hand: 0) replied as he provided a small kind of protection as Bernard looked at the odds that he would have against his opponent.

Timmy was confident in seeing the odds that he would have against his opponent but Bernard wasn't impressed with the odds that he is seeing as he had a surprise of his own. Fortunately it was his turn and the time to go on the offensive is now.

"Alright, it's my turn now and I play **A Feather of the Ph****oenix** (Spell Card). By discarding one card from my hand, I can get a monster back from my graveyard and add it to my deck. So I discard this card and get back Belias the Gigas." Bernard (Hand: 2) spoke as he discarded a card from his hand to have Belias returned to his deck but not before he shuffled his deck in order to ensure that he would obtain it eventually.

It seemed the duel has taken a turn for the unexpected and both sides are on the verge of waging an all-out war. One side wants answers into finding the purpose of these mysterious figures while the other is seeking the soul of a strong duelist needed to revive a fallen figure. What will happen when the inevitable rises again. The duel rages on in the last day of the year? The question is… who will be victorious?


	16. The Fire of Aries Part Two

_Note from the Author:_ Hey everyone. It seems that I have my work cut out for this. I wanted to put at least a bit more effort but I think this is enough. Don't worry, it's gonna get real good. I promise you. Enjoy.

**Chapter 16 – The Fire of Aries Part 2**

_On our last chapter, a whole lot of things have happened and things have taken a turn for the unexpected. It all occurred on New Year's Eve and on the outskirts of space, meteorites have crashed on the planet in various points around the world. To make things more freaky, Timmy has been challenged by a mysterious individual who goes by the name of Bernard. The duel had begun and both of them were evenly matched until he brought out a card that Timmy had never seen before. It was known as a mystical being whose powers were mysterious as well as powerful. It was known as Belias, the Gigas. Timmy succeeded in defeating it but it was only the beginning as he would soon experience its power again. Now, due to the effect of Cyber Jar both players brought out monsters to the field so the question is what will happen next? Will Bernard unleash the fury of the fiery esper? Will Timmy strike back with his arsenal of monsters? The duel continues…_

Timmy's Standing in this Duel

Timmy's lifepoints: 1900, cards in his hand: 0, cards face-down: 1

Jack's Knight (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000), Queen's Knight (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600), King's Knight (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) and Dark Blade (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) are all in attack mode

Big Shield Guardna (ATK: 100/DEF: 2600) in defense mode

Bernard's Standing in this Duel

Bernard's lifepoints: 1800, cards in his hand: 2, cards face-down: 2

Solar Flare Dragon (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000), Volcanic Slicer (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200) and Darkfire Soldier #2 (ATK: 1750/DEF: 1100) are all in attack mode

"You thought that you would see the last of the Gigas Belias right? You are wrong for I reveal my first face-down card **Jar of Greed** (Trap Card). This trap card allows me to automatically draw one card from my deck and you already know what I put at the top of my deck… right?" Bernard said as he drew a card from his deck (Hand: 3) giving Timmy some very bad signs.

((Not good at all. He just really pulled off a good combo with that move. Using A Feather of the Phoenix to take Belias and add it to the top of his deck and then using Jar of Greed to draw it. Knowing the situation I'm in right now, I got a bad feeling about this.)) Timmy thought as Bernard continued with his turn.

"But I'm not finished for I reveal my second face-down and it's a continuous trap! I activate my **Backfire** (Trap Card) trap card! Whenever a FIRE-attribute monster is sent to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage. With only 1900 lifepoints, I'd say that you will not last long. Now I sacrifice my Solar Flare Dragon in order to bring back… **Belias the Gigas** (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600)." Bernard spoke (Hand: 2) as Solar Flare Dragon was offered to summon a monster that his opponent had already defeated.

Carrying a large staff, the monster let out a roar that unleashed powerful flames created from the ground. Timmy could only look as he was about to witness the power of this Esper up close and personal… for the second time. If that wasn't enough, Backfire activated causing Timmy to suffer a lifepoint decrease; approximately 500 points to be exact. (Timmy's lifepoints: 1400)

"Remember my monster's effect for that it gets stronger for every FIRE monster on the field. Since I have three, it gains an additional 600 attack points plus a 500 point boost thanks to my field spell. Now my Belias (ATK: 3300) attack his Queen's Knight now! Firaja Hellfire!" Bernard shouted as Belias jumped into the air and was ready to hit the ground but Timmy was prepared for what was in store and so he activated a little trap.

"I'm not giving up that easily because I activate my **Draining Shield** (Trap Card) trap card. This absorbs your attack and then my lifepoints increase to your monster's attack points. In other words, I get approximately 3300 lifepoints!" Timmy shouted back as his trap absorbed Belias' attack giving him a huge lead but knowing him, the lead wasn't going to last that long. (Timmy's lifepoints: 4700)

"You got lucky ya know that but that luck will not run out. Volcanic Slicer (ATK: 2300) attack his Queen's Knight. Volcanic Shot!" Bernard spoke as Volcanic Slicer fired a fireball from its mouth taking out Queen's Knight as well as a small chunk of Timmy's lifepoints but it wasn't over yet. (Timmy's lifepoints: 3900)

"I'm not finished because my Darkfire Soldier (ATK: 2250) attacks your King's Knight. Inferno Blade!" Bernard shouted again as his other monster took out King's Knight as well as another chunk of his lifepoints. (Timmy's lifepoints: 3250)

"Is that all? Because you just wasted time taking out two of my monsters. It won't do you much good since I now have the advantage." Timmy replied but Bernard began to chuckle knowing that it would soon change.

"That can be true but it will not last for long. I will now end my turn and knowing that I have my all-powerful Belias on the field, I can never lose. Now go! Go and entertain me with your next move. I wonder if you have what it takes… to satisfy me." Bernard said as he chuckled some more with an evil look that had an expression similar to Kefka.

"So you want me at my best? Fine! I play my **Card of Demise** (Spell Card) in which I get to draw five cards from my deck but if I have any cards remaining after my 5th Standby Phase, I must send any and all cards to the graveyard." Timmy replied as he drew his five cards (Hand: 5) but the clock was ticking and there was only an hour and a half till midnight… time wasn't on his side.

"You think that drawing cards can prolong the offering that my master requests? You are such a sap. I might as well enjoy this because it is all the more enjoyable… when I defeat you and take your precious soul." Bernard replied as Timmy kept a stern and serious look in his eyes. If that remark won't put Timmy down, nothing will.

"Why don't we find out? I activate my **Bond of Fruition** (Spell Card) and here's how it works. If I have a monster I have on the field, I can sacrifice it to draw one card from my deck. If the card I draw happens to be a monster, I can summon it… as long as it has an attack power that is equal or less than the monster I offer. So I sacrifice my Jack's Knight to draw 1 card... here goes!" Timmy shouted as he drew one card from his deck and putting all his heart and soul into what he just played, he had to make it count.

((Interesting… he tries to prolong the inevitable by trying to summon a monster. How surprising for it will not matter to me one bit! No matter what he draws, my Belias will send it to the pits of the underworld. So go ahead… show me your full potential.)) Bernard thought as Timmy took a look at the card he just drew seeing that it would turn the tide of the battle.

"Well now… looks like I have what I need so I bring out my **Elemental Hero ****Wildheart** (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) but first things first. I activate my **Retrieve to Receive** (Spell Card) so once I discard a card from my hand; I can take a card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. So I discard my **Elemental Hero Necroshade** (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800) to bring back this… **Polymerization** (Spell Card)! Now I use Polymerization to fuse Wildheart that is on the field with my **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) that's in my hand." Timmy (Hand: 1) spoke as he activated the spell card merging both creatures together.

What came out was something no one would expect; a creature that had a human muscular physique appeared but it was female like an Amazon. It had red marks all over its body and its looks were a combination of Burstinatrix's eyes and Wildheart's hair but the hair was longer and had red streaks. It was as if Timmy had created a monster no one had ever seen before but it was fortunate that the time to take that risk was now.

"I've combined the flames of Burstinatrix with the wild fury of Wildheart to create… the **Elemental Hero Wildfire** (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600)!" Timmy shouted as the monster roared loudly making its grand appearance and even all the guests that were watching this were surprised in seeing something like this occur.

"Elemental Hero Wildfire!? This is absurd… there's no such card fool. You made that up just so you can gain the upper hand against me. I will not accept it **ONE BIT**!" Bernard shouted as he was angry that Timmy created a move like this.

"True but this card… **IS** real! You may wonder what I'm going to do with it but not to worry because all will be revealed in time. I activate my **Fifth Hope** (Spell Card) in which Lady Luck is going strong. First I take five Elemental Heroes from my graveyard and add them to my deck so I take my Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Clayman, Mudballman, Wildheart and Bladedge." Timmy replied as he took those five cards and added them to his deck.

((He just did that fusion just to add more Hero cards to his graveyard. Even though he may have brought forth a Fusion monster but it's a FIRE-attribute and it makes my Belias stronger (ATK: 3500) not to mention that my field spell gives his monster a boost as well." Bernard spoke as Wildfire (ATK: 2900) gained a boost due to the field spell taking effect.

"If you think that I'm going to take advantage of that field spell you still have on the field, you are wrong. The next effect of my Fifth Hope is that after the five Heroes are in my deck, the deck is then shuffled. After shuffling, I then draw two cards from my deck. If I had nothing on the field nor in my hand, I can draw three but oh well…" Timmy said as he drew 2 cards from his deck and seeing what he had gotten, luck was certainly on his side.

"What do you mean by that? You know that my Belias now has 3500 attack points and your Wildfire is 600 attack points short. Don't tell me that Luck gave you another trick to use against me because it will not work. Remember, whenever a FIRE-attribute monster goes to the graveyard my Backfire trap will take 500 lifepoints from you so you better watch out." Bernard replied as Timmy kept his composure knowing what the risks are but basically… he wouldn't care.

"I wouldn't care because I'm gonna ditch this field for something a little more… busy. I activate the field spell card **Skyscraper** (Spell Card) and since a new Field Spell is taking effect that means your **Zodiac Seal – Aries** (Spell Card) is sent to the graveyard." Timmy (Hand: 1) shouted as the seal of Aries began to crack and then it shattered.

In its place brought forth buildings of a grand scale and the environment changed into a busy city where the heroes take their stand and defeat evil. As a result of a new field spell taking effect, power decreases began to occur throughout the whole field (Belias' ATK: 3000, Volcanic Slicer's ATK: 1800, Darkfire Soldier's ATK: 1750, Hero Wildfire's ATK: 2400). Bernard was completely surprised to see that the entire duel takes a turn for the unexpected but with Timmy gaining the upper hand; it was only a matter of time before victory would be given upon.

"Now then, I have the honor to say that this duel is sadly going to end. My Skyscraper has a unique effect and it goes like this; whenever an Elemental Hero monster battles an opponent that has a higher ATK strength, they gain a 1000 point power boost. You may have your all-powerful Belias the Gigas on the field but that's not the target I'm after because when you activated Cyber Jar, that was the mistake. Now I'm here to rectify it and put you in your place… final attack! Elemental Hero Wildfire (ATK: 3400) attack his Darkfire Soldier now and end this duel!" Timmy shouted as his monster clenched its fists and jumped high into the air.

"You can't. Your monster doesn't even have enough attack points to wipe me out! Is this some kind of a joke?" Bernard shouted as he looked on in worry but that wouldn't matter as Timmy had one last surprise up his sleeves.

"If you think that's a joke, maybe this is why I played one final card. I activate my** Final Offense** (Spell Card) quick-play spell. With this card, my monster gains 100 attack points for the number of stars that my card has and since my Wildfire is a 6-star monster, it gains 600 attack points. Now… what were you saying?" Timmy said (Hand: 0) as Wildfire's strength increased further (ATK: 4000) and then taking out Bernard's Darkfire Soldier which caused his lifepoints to hit all the way down to 0. (Bernard's lifepoints: 0)

Bernard began to feel utter humiliation for the defeat but that wasn't gonna last long as he look dazed as if something was happening. If that wasn't enough he then began to feel possessed as if he was under someone's control. Trying to contain it, he shouted and that made Timmy wonder what was going on. By then it stopped and then he looked at Timmy with a solemn and soulless look and that made the situation even freaky. It didn't matter because he wanted answers and he was going to get them not to mention acquire Bernard's end of the bargain.

"So… Bernard has failed us eh? Figured as much since he was the weakest out of all of us… so you must be the one who defeated him… Timmy Turner, I presume." A strange voice spoke as it was controlling Bernard's lifeless body.

"That's me alright. Is there a reason why you have this interest in me? Your friend says that you do." Timmy replied as the voice chuckled seeing that it had.

"Well, I see that you have a reason to know so why not… what you see here is the alias of this fellow. He is in fact, a mystical Esper from the mysterious realms of Ivalice. Did you notice that he played a card that resembles a sign of the Zodiac?" the voice spoke in which that sparked something in Timmy's mind.

((Why is that so obvious? He brought forth that monster and it had a similarity to the sign "Aries"… Belias the Gigas!)) Timmy thought as he knew exactly what he was up against… but still, he had many more questions that needed answers.

"I can tell from your thinking that you know but that won't matter. You see, I am after something of great importance and it has to relate to a prophecy." The voice said in which what he said caught Timmy's and everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by 'prophecy'? I want an explanation and I demand that you tell me right now." Timmy replied in which everyone listened in and knowing what the risks are… he didn't have much of a choice.

"You do not need to be hasty for all will be revealed in time… but you should know that you have to deal with several others including myself. Remember, we will be watching you so… don't disappoint us. We shall meet again… human." The voice spoke in which Bernard vanished leaving behind a stone and his rare card.

Timmy picked them up and knew that they would hold some meaning but since he didn't have much knowledge of it decided to keep it. After all the excitement that took place, only one thing was left and that was to ring in the New Year… and they did it with style. Although 2003 had already begun, it began with a bang. Timmy has now gotten himself involved with yet another situation and he knew that soon enough, he would have to do something. The Year of the Zodiac has begun and the battles are going to get crazy. Time to get this game going on!

**_Next Time_**: Winter has hit Dimmsdale hard and it's no flurry matter. Sure with no school and everything, Timmy would have fun right? Wrong! He has to deal with the next member of the mysterious Zodiacs... Marcus or should I say Mateus, the Corrupt! But wait, Timmy's not alone for his rival has joined the battle and now it has become a 2-on-1 duel. Will Timmy along with his rival be able to send Marcus to the cooler or will his fury put the world in a silent white demise. Find out in the next exciting chapter, _Pisces Flurry._ Be wary... for things are about to take a serious chill.


End file.
